The Last Goodnight
by AngealSword
Summary: Cloud Strife est aux yeux de tous un chanteur talentueux et à qui la vie sourit. Mais la réalité est toute autre. Traumatisé par un évènement du passé, il s'est plongé dans la drogue pour oublier. Personne ne peut l'aider sauf peut-être son meilleur ami Zack, qui après des années de séparation, le retrouve.
1. Break the Skin

**Titre : **The Last Goodnight

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre 1 : Break the Skin**

**By DamagedWorth**

* * *

Avec des paupières lourdes et des yeux bleus azurs, il enfonça légèrement l'aiguille dans le bras. Un vague vertige le saisit avant que la paix n'envahisse son esprit, provoqué par la drogue qui coulait dans ses veines. Poussant un faible soupir, les mèches blondes collaient à son front en sueur. La forte lumière de la pièce l'aveuglait, dénaturant sa vision vers une réalité irréelle et vague. Tout semblait sans vie autour de lui, et il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin. Même après que tous ses rêves se soient matérialisés, il regrettait qu'ils l'aient été. Son rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar qui menaçait de le consommer à cause de sa dépendance.

Avec une grimace, Cloud retira l'aiguille de son bras et regarda le sang couler le long de son bras. Il ne sentait rien, et en quelque sorte, il s'en fichait. Soudainement, des coups furent frappés à la porte de sa loge. Il leva lentement la tête, et son regard se posa sur le miroir qui lui renvoyait un reflet sans valeur. Les cercles sous ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus foncés et son visage était pâle et maladif. Les vêtements noirs et les bracelets en mousses à ses poignets ne faisaient que renforçait cette impression. Ses yeux avaient un air hébétés, et même son jean taille basse commençait à glisser de sa taille. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie de mettre une ceinture la prochaine fois. Son regard glissa paresseusement vers la porte alors que d'autres coups étaient frappés, un peu plus fort que précédemment. Cloud pouvait entendre les bruits de la basse au sein du club où il devait présenter sa nouvelle chanson. Les cris d'excitation du public ainsi que la musique résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Cloud se sentait vraiment léger tandis qu'il rangeait la seringue vide de tout produit dans son sac qui se trouvait près de la coiffeuse de sa loge avant de tourner complètement son corps vers la porte.

**« - Tu as cinq minutes, Strife. Tu ferais mieux de bouger tes fesses de là ! » **Fit une voix bourrue de l'autre côté de la porte. Cloud poussa un soupir d'agacement, se passant une main fantomatique sur le visage. Il se sentait engourdi et il était heureusement content. Il ne voulait rien ressentir ce soir.

**« - Ouais, ouais… » **Répondit-il en s'avançant vers la porte pour sortir dans le couloir. Alors qu'il avançait, il rencontra un regard dur provenant de la voix bourrue. Les cheveux courts et blond, un cure-dent coincé entre ses dents, l'homme portait une chemise terne par-dessus un marcel. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que Cloud, de dix ans au moins. Mais cet homme était le propriétaire du club, et Cloud le connaissait très bien, il l'avait rencontré quand il était encore un gamin.

Cid lança un coup d'œil au jeune homme de dix-sept ans, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. **« - Tu as une sale tête. » **Dit-il simplement. Cloud roula des yeux, un soupir franchissant ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir étroit et peint en rouge.

**« - Ravi de te voir aussi. » **Répondit Cloud d'une voix blanche. Cid s'avança à sa hauteur, tournant les yeux vers Cloud alors qu'il soupirait légèrement.

**« - Ne me dis pas que tu t'es à nouveau shooté avec cette merde, mon garçon. » **Déclara Cid tandis que Cloud se passait une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Cid remarqua instantanément le sang coulé du bras de Cloud.

Cloud passa son bras derrière sa tête alors que ses bottes continuaient de marteler le sol carrelé. Son regard était lointain tandis qu'il parlait. **« - Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. » **Répondit-il simplement en continuant d'avancer, distançant légèrement l'homme. Au bout de quelques pas, il marqua un arrêt et se tourna complètement vers lui. **« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'un père, merci. »**

Cid sentit une flambée de colère le traverser, mais il prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il regardait la silhouette du garçon blond continuer d'avancer vers la salle principale du club. Cid soupira, se passant une main sur le visage tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur.

**« - Alors c'est vrai, hein ? »**

Cid se retourna complètement vers là d'où provenait la voix pour tomber nez à nez avec le garde du corps du jeune blond. Il soupira de nouveau, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **« - Ouais, ce garçon est vraiment en train de se détruire. Il ressemble presque à un mort. »**

Le garde du corps baraqué à la peau sombre se tenait aux côtés de Cid avec une expression fermée. **« - Il n'a même pas écrit dernièrement, tout ce qu'il se contente de faire, c'est de rester enfermé dans sa loge. Il va vraiment finir par tout perdre à ce rythme-là. » **Dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Cid resta un moment silencieux, clignant des yeux. **« - Hé, pourquoi ne fais-tu rien pour lui, Barret ? » **Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Barret haussa les épaules. **« - Il m'a dit de le laisser tranquille, alors j'ai obéi. Ce n'est pas mon problème si ce gosse veut mourir ou quelque chose dans ce genre. » **Expliqua Barret. Cid soupira, secouant la tête de frustration. A quoi pouvait donc penser Cloud ? Il avait pourtant assuré à Cid qu'il ne prendrait rien, qu'il essaierait de rester sobre pour de bon. Cid ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Cloud à se droguer de nouveau. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Secouant une nouvelle fois la tête, Cid se tourna vers l'homme noir.

**« - Bien, je retourne au bar maintenant et les regarder. Surveille-le, tu entends ? » **Demanda sérieusement Cid.

Barret agita sa main d'un air dédaigneux. **« - Ouais, ouais. J'ai compris. » **Répondit-il tandis que l'homme blond s'éloignait dans le couloir.

* * *

**« - Cloud, tu es en retard ! »**

Cloud soupira légèrement tandis qu'il s'installait à la table qui leur était réservée. Il leva les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer deux prunelles chocolatés qui le fusillait du regard. **« - Calme-toi, Yuffie. Je suis en retard de quatre minutes. » **Répondit Cloud d'une voix atone alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise, fermant les yeux et permettant à son corps de se détendre tandis qu'il sombrait dans une sorte de transe anesthésiante. Il pouvait entendre Yuffie fulminer de l'autre côté de la table.

**« - Vincent et Aerith sont déjà installés et toi tu es reste avachi là ? » **Déclara Yuffie d'une voix forte, tandis que le visage de Cloud se crispait d'agacement. **« - Bouges tes fesses et va les aider ! » **Cria Yuffie. Cloud ouvrit un œil, son regard azuré se focalisant sur sa coéquipière.

**« - Pour l'amour de Gaia, okay. » **Marmonna Cloud, se levant de son siège en repoussant brutalement sa chaise. Il tourna les talons et commença à fendre la foule, les poussant sans ménagement sans tenir compte de leurs protestations. Cloud avait l'impression que tout était irréel autour de lui. Il avançait lentement vers la scène et grimpa les quelques marches en bois. Il trébucha sur ses pieds un moment avant de se reprendre. Il vit immédiatement ses deux partenaires occupés à installer leurs instruments. Aerith fut la première à lever son regard émeraude vers Cloud. Elle sourit doucement.

**« - Il était temps, Cloud. » **Dit-elle en s'éloignant un moment de son synthétiseur. Elle s'avança vers Cloud avec un petit sourire et prit le blond dans ses bras. Cloud lui rendit gauchement l'étreinte, bien qu'il apprécie grandement la jeune fille. Elle était toujours douce avec lui, malgré le fait que Cloud ait été froid avec elle quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

**« - Désolé… » **Marmonna Cloud dans un souffle alors qu'il se détachait de la fille. Les yeux émeraude brillaient joyeusement.

**« - C'est bon. Vincent finit à l'instant d'accorder sa guitare, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Aerith en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs leva un regard cramoisi vers Aerith puis ensuite vers Cloud. Il acquiesça silencieusement de la tête avant de se concentrer sur sa guitare, tournant professionnellement un bouton. Cloud fit un signe de tête en retour avant de lever une main à sa tête, essayant de garder une vision nette.

**« - Tu vas bien ? » **Demanda Aerith d'une voix inquiète. Elle observa pensivement Cloud un moment, remarquant que les cernes du blonds s'étaient encore épaissit.

Cloud hocha la tête, abaissant sa main. **« - Je vais bien. » **Répondit-il en tournant son regard vers Vincent. **« - Sommes-nous prêts ? Le micro est déjà branché. » **Exposa Cloud. Aerith se tourna également vers Vincent qui se contenta de relever la tête et d'acquiescer silencieusement une nouvelle fois.

**« - Où est Yuffie ? » **Demanda Vincent, d'une voix profonde. Aerith leva une main à son menton tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle.

**« - Oui… le sais-tu Cloud ? »** Se renseigna-t-elle.

**« - Ah, je suis là ! » **Brailla Yuffie depuis le bas de la scène, attirant l'attention de tout le monde tandis qu'elle montait les rejoindre d'une démarche rendu maladroite à cause de son empressement. Elle passa aux côtés de Cloud, lui lançant un clin d'œil.

**« - Prête ! » **Pépia-t-elle joyeusement.

* * *

Il tenait le micro près des lèvres, fermant les yeux lentement alors que la lumière de la salle commençait à diminuer d'intensité. Il entendait applaudir, une salve d'applaudissement tout autour de lui. Elle résonnait dans ses oreilles, lui faisant mal alors que le bruit faisait pulser le sang dans son cerveau. Cloud soupira intérieurement, sachant que ça avait été une idée horrible de faire ça avant le concert. Il aurait dû attendre après, car maintenant il allait devoir passer une nouvelle nuit sans la douleur lancinante dans ses veines. Il pouvait vaguement se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, et cette pensée lui donnait envie de frissonner. Il avait passé la nuit dans une ruelle, à se balancer sur lui-même, désespéré de sentir la douleur d'une aiguille dans sa peau. Il se rappelait de Cid le secouant encore et encore, essayant de le calmer avec une boisson et même de proposer rester dormir chez lui. Cloud n'avait pas voulu repousser l'homme, ni son garde du corps, Barret. Barret et Cid l'avaient cherché. Bon sang, chaque personne dans sa vie le faisait. Y compris Vincent, Yuffie et Aerith.

Grâce à sa dépendance, la perte de ses parents et son combat pour devenir le groupe le plus connu de tout le japon, ils avaient tous été là avec lui en quelque sorte. Cloud ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir son cœur devenir entièrement froid, son esprit ne menait à rien, et un frisson glacé d'amertume l'habitait, comme une maladie. Tous les jours, ce frisson le traversait, et tous les jours lorsqu'il se réveillait, il demandait silencieusement à Gaia pourquoi il était encore vivant.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore mort ? Tout le monde voulait visiblement le voir mourir lentement non ?

**« - Salut, salut, salut ! Comment ça va ce soir, tout le monde ? » **Cria Yuffie dans un micro, faisant tourner une baguette dans son autre main. Cloud sortit immédiatement de ses pensées, tournant la tête vers Yuffie. Il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il était censé lui-même parler à voix haute à la foule. Mais il était encore trop en train de planer pour ça.

Cloud entendit le public crier dans ses oreilles une fois de plus, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux alors que la douleur explosait dans sa tête. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre faiblement, ce qui surprenait Cloud. Habituellement, quand il prenait sa dose, il battait très rapidement. Mais ce soir, il se sentait différent. Et ça ne signifiait qu'une chose…

Il allait subir un horrible voyage.

Cloud garda une expression calme alors qu'il se tournait vers la foule, portant le micro à ses lèvres. **« - Ce soir, nous allons jouer une chanson familière et j'espère que vous apprécierez. » **La voix de Cloud était rauque et enrouée. Il priait silencieusement pour que son chant ne soit pas affecté. Si c'était le cas, Cloud était certain qu'il serait chassé du club ce soir. Les yeux du blond parcoururent la foule, observant sans vraiment les voir les fans et les groupies surexcités, ainsi que les femmes qui faisaient des clins d'œil en le regardant.

Ses yeux remontèrent lentement vers le bar, où son regard groggy rencontra celui de Cid de loin. Il pouvait voir que l'homme l'observait fixement et il détourna rapidement son regard vers la droite de la scène. Bien qu'il détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux quand Barret croisa son regard. Cloud secoua lentement la tête, se tournant vers Aerith pour donner le coup d'envoi.

Dès que Cloud lui fit signe, Aerith posa soigneusement les doigts sur les touches de son synthétiseur, appuyant avec aisance sur chacune des touches tandis qu'une belle mélodie commençait à emplir la salle. Cloud bougea légèrement son corps alors qu'il entendait une acclamation dans la salle alors que les paroles sortaient lentement de ses lèvres.

_**« - This is the clock upon the wall. This is the story of us all. This is the first sound of a newborn child, before he starts to crawl. This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun. This is the mother waiting by the phone, praying for her son. »**_

Cloud battait la mesure avec son pied alors que les mots coulaient de sa bouche, fermant les yeux alors qu'il approchait le micro plus près de ses lèvres. Il laissa son corps se faire envahir par ce qui l'entourait, continuant à chanter. Ses hanches bougeant en rythme avec la mélodie de la chanson qui était actuellement jouée au piano. Le léger tambourinement de Yuffie s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la mélodie. Et alors que le dernier mot franchissait les lèvres de Cloud, il rouvrit les yeux et observa la foule tandis que Vincent jouait les derniers accords sur sa guitare. Yuffie cessait lentement son jeu, le son diminuant peu à peu alors qu'un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres.

_**« - Pictures of you, pictures of me. Hung upon your wall for the world to see. Pictures of you, pictures of me. Remind us all of what we used to be. »**_

Yuffie joua un solo avec sa batterie durant un bref moment, la voix de Cloud résonnant encore un peu dans la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'approcha du bord de la scène, micro toujours en main, provoquant les cris d'hystéries de nombreuses femmes et même certains hommes en le voyant approcher d'eux. Cloud leur sourit, mais d'un sourire forcé. Pour une fois, il pouvait au moins accorder ça à ses fans ridicules qui se comportaient comme des fous.

_**« - There is a drug that cures it all, blocked by the governmental wall. We are the scientists inside the lab, just waiting for the call. This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside. »**_

Ces derniers mots firent briller les yeux de Cloud d'une certaine lueur alors qu'il pensait à la dépendance qu'il essayait désespérément de résister.

_**« - I'm high up and dry. »**_

Le refrain ne fut pas seulement chanté par Cloud, mais également par Aerith, mais en voix de fond. Cloud commençait à ressentir les premiers vertiges et les lumières aveuglées sa vision. _« Bon sang » _Pensa-t-il alors qu'il continuait de chanter le refrain. Cloud pouvait sentir les yeux des autres membres du groupe braqués sur lui alors qu'il titubait légèrement bien qu'il continuait à chanter dans le micro. Les accords de la guitare de Vincent résonnaient fortement dans les oreilles de Cloud. _« Pas maintenant. » _Pensa Cloud. _« S'il vous plait, je veux terminer cette chanson sans avoir l'air d'un junkie. »_

Cloud leva le bras et la tête alors qu'il chantait les dernières paroles de la chanson, le regard fiévreux tandis qu'il vacillait de plus en plus. De nombreux murmures parcoururent la foule, et du coin de l'œil, Cloud pouvait voir Cid quittait son bar. _« Merde. » _Pensa Cloud. _« Reste vigilant, juste encore quelques minutes ! »_

_**« - Confess to me, every secret moment, every stolen promise you believed.  
Confess to me, all that lies between us. All that lies between you and me. We are the boxers in the ring. We are the bells that never sing, there is a title we can't win no matter... how hard we might swing. »**_

Vincent leva lentement la tête alors qu'il jouait les derniers accords, laissant les battements réguliers de Yuffie et les sons harmoniques du piano terminaient la mélodie emplissant la salle. Beaucoup de gens commençaient à applaudir, et Cloud se mit à bouger en rythme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son pouls avait soudainement commencé à pulser dans ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il chantait encore ce soir, mais tout ce qui importait, c'était la minute suivante. S'apprêtant à chanter le tout dernier couplet, Cloud leva le micro à ses lèvres.

_**« - Pictures of you, pictures of me. Hung upon your wall for the world to see. Pictures of you, pictures of me… »**_

Le corps de Cloud se pencha vers la foule, les yeux brillants étrangement à cause de la lumière et de ses troubles internes tandis que sa voix sortait doucement, les mots quelques peu décalés comparé au piano tandis que son esprit lui dictait les paroles.

_**« - ... Remind us all of what we used to be. »**_

Cloud ferma les yeux alors que sa voix s'éteignait, toute la salle hurlait un rappel ou le nom du jeune homme blond. Cloud eut un sourire, à nouveau forcé, en regardant la foule tandis qu'il levait le bras, faisant signe aux membres du groupe derrière lui. Peut importe à quel point le blond pouvait être égoïste, il savait parfaitement que jamais il n'aurait été si loin sans l'aide de ces trois personnes. Cloud ne serait jamais capable d'expliquer ou d'exprimer à quel point Aerith, Yuffie et Vincent étaient importants pour lui. Ils le connaissaient depuis cinq ans, depuis que le premier album était sorti.

Vincent hocha modestement la tête, levant sa guitare rouge en guise de salut tandis que Yuffie sautait sur place en envoyant des baisers à la foule. Cloud roula intérieurement des yeux, bien que ce mouvement mental lui donna subitement envie de s'agenouiller et se mettre en boule. Aerith eut un grand sourire, hochant la tête avec appréciation avant que Cloud ne porte le micro à ses lèvres. **« - Merci. » **Fut le seul mot qu'il prononça avant que le micro ne tombe des mains pour s'écraser au sol. Le son se répercuta dans la salle via les enceintes et beaucoup de personne portèrent la main à leurs oreilles sous ce son désagréable.

**« - Cloud ? » **Appela Yuffie par-dessus les applaudissements de la foule, regardant Cloud quittait rapidement la scène et rejoindre les coulisses du club. Yuffie regarda alors Aerith qui était toujours sur son tabouret devant son synthétiseur, une main sur la bouche avec incrédulité. Non… Cloud ne pouvait pas avoir recommencé, hein ? Après être resté clean si longtemps ? Aerith et Yuffie se précipitèrent vers les coulisses, mais elles furent stoppées par le bras de Vincent qui les empêchait de passer.

**« - Vincent, il est malade, nous devons l'aider ! » **S'exclama Yuffie.

Vincent se contenta de secouer la tête. **« - Laisser Cid s'en charger, il est déjà parti le voir. » **Déclara Vincent par-dessus le bruit du public. **« - Nous ne pouvons plus l'aider pour ça, vous le savez. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est l'aider avec sa musique, c'est tout. » **Vincent appréciait vraiment le jeune homme blond, mais sa dépendance était une chose que l'on rencontré souvent dans le show-business. Cloud devait trouver tout seul la force d'arrêter, ou alors laisser finalement le passé le détruire complètement. Le mal qui rongeait le jeune homme ne pouvait être combattu que par Cloud lui-même.

Une moue se forma sur les lèvres de Yuffie, tandis qu'Aerith fronçait les sourcils, puis cette dernière finit par soupirer, repoussant les mèches marron de son visage. **« - Je comprends… » **Murmura-t-elle. Se détournant des coulisses, elle aperçut alors une silhouette blonde marcher avec hâte vers la sortie, Barret le suivant de près. Elle poussa un soupir tremblant avant de regarder les autres membres du groupe, leur souriant doucement. **« - Rangeons le matériel dans la réserve pour la semaine prochaine. »**

* * *

Cloud posa ses deux mains contre le mur en brique une fois à l'extérieur du club, pour permettre à son corps de rester en équilibre tandis qu'il lutait de toutes ses forces pour rester sur ses pieds. Son corps rejetait déjà la drogue qui coulait dans ses veines, lui donnant l'impression qu'une maladie horrifique circulait en lui. Il toussa légèrement, un sanglot s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que la bile lui montait à la gorge et se déversa par terre. Il ferma fortement les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle comme il pouvait alors qu'il vomissait le poison qu'il s'était injecté.

Cloud était reconnaissant d'être à l'arrière du club et que personne n'était là pour voir son état faiblard. Il pouvait déjà imaginer ce que les médias s'amuseraient à raconter pour tourner l'histoire à leur avantage s'ils le voyaient d'une façon ou d'une autre dans cet état. C'était devenu une routine pour Cloud. Se droguer juste avant le concert, chanter, aller dehors et vomir à l'arrière du club. Mais ce soir c'était différend, ce soir, la drogue l'avait affecté différemment. D'habitude, il était serein et presque absent, ressentant à peine les effets. Et il était certain que se soir, tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il avait recommencé. Sa spirale infernale était son habitude mortelle.

Cloud porta une main à sa poitrine alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration, ne sentant plus le picotement maladif dans sa gorge. Il haleta légèrement, quand il sentit une main se poser avec hésitation sur son épaule. Cloud redressa rapidement la tête, s'attendant à un flash lumineux d'un appareil photo. Au lieu de ça, il croisa deux prunelles grises qui l'observaient.

Aussitôt, Cloud détourna les yeux, sa vision se troublant et il posa sa tête contre son bras encore une fois, vomissant de nouveau. Cid fronça les sourcils, serrant l'épaule de Cloud un peu plus fortement.

**« - Pauvre gosse… »** Murmura Cid en secouant la tête en soupirant. **« - Pourquoi es-tu si stupide ? » **Cid savait que le jeune homme comprenait le sens caché de sa question alors qu'il sanglotait légèrement, avant de se mettre à tousser. Quelques moments plus tard, le jeune musicien termina de vider le contenu de son estomac, et Cid l'aida à se redresser progressivement.

**« - Allez gamin. Barret va te ramener chez toi. » **Dit Cid en l'aidant à marcher alors qu'ils quittaient la petite ruelle pour rejoindre l'homme noir. **« - Tu vas rentrer et dormir, tu entends ? » **Demanda doucement Cid. Cloud fit un signe de tête, sachant qu'immédiatement aucun son ne pouvait franchir ses lèvres.

Cid l'accompagna lentement jusqu'à la voiture, avant de regarder Barret prendre l'adolescent en charge. Il vit Cloud vaciller un moment, pensant qu'il allait tomber. **« - Fais un effort, gamin. » **Fit alors Barret. Cloud se redressa légèrement, un léger frisson parcourant son corps. Barret aida alors le blond à s'installer sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, en position couché. Il regarda ensuite Cloud se replier sur lui-même, serrant son estomac et gémissant de douleur. Barret fronça les sourcils et ferma doucement la portière de la voiture. Il fit ensuite un léger signe de tête à Cid.

**« - Je prend la relève, je t'appelle s'il y a un problème. » **Assura-t-il à Cid. Ce dernier soupira, posant les mains sur les hanches en hochant la tête. Il mâcha sons cure-dent nerveusement durant un moment avant de se détourner et de remonter l'allée, se dirigeant vers la porte arrière du club.

**« - Stupide gamin. » **Marmonna-t-il, ressentant de la pitié pour ce garçon qui avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuve pour accéder au niveau auquel il était. Il avait tout ce dont quelqu'un pourrait rêver d'avoir. De l'argent, une belle femme, une bonne carrière et des gens qui se souciaient de lui. Mais, il ne s'était pas défait du passé et Cid savait que Cloud n'était pas prêt à oublier si facilement. Poussant un autre soupir, Cid ouvrit la porte, jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir Barret démarrer la voiture et s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Cid secoua la tête et soupira encore, entrant dans le club et claquant fortement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Il s'effondra sur le lit avec soulagement, sachant que ses jambes étaient prêtes à le lâcher à tout moment. Tout dans sa tête tournoyait et son monde entier n'avait plus de sens. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il aimait vraiment. Il tourna son corps vers la belle femme endormi dans son lit, ses cheveux bruns tombant en cascade le long de son dos et ses hanches. Il savait que cette femme ne restait près de lui que pour son argent. Il n'était pas un imbécile.

Enfin, pas sur certains points.

Elle remua légèrement dans son sommeil et il ne fit aucun geste vers elle. Il ne l'aimait pas et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il l'a laissé rester là. Elle voulait la gloire alors que lui ne la voulait plus du tout. Il voulait juste faire de la musique, et ne pas être ce chanteur de pop-rock qu'il n'avait pas envie de devenir. Il détestait vraiment comment la façon dont le monde tournait autour de lui. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent alors quand ils tombèrent sur une boite en bois ouverte sur la table de nuit.

Elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires sans sa permission.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se cassa alors qu'il se levait du lit et tirer brutalement la couverture loin de la silhouette brune. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec confusion. Le reste de drogue qui coulait encore en lui fit bouillonner son sang dans ses veines.

**« - Nhn… Cloud, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **Murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie. Les yeux de Cloud se rétrécirent alors qu'il se tournait vers la table de nuit, saisissait le réveil et le lançait contre le mur sur sa droite, de toute ses forces.

**« - Fiche le camps d'ici ! » **Cria-t-il d'une voix forte.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent, son corps roulant immédiatement hors du lit pour s'écarter de la colère soudaine de son amant. **« - C… Cloud, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Bégaya-t-elle. Cloud ne détourna pas son regard froid d'elle, la regardant avec mépris.

**« - Tu n'en as pas déjà eu assez ? Ne t'ai-je pas donné assez, sale chienne ? Prends ce que tu veux, et sors d'ici. Tu me fais mal aux yeux. »**

Les yeux de la femme se remplirent de confusion. **« - Clou… »**

Cloud essaya de respirer profondément, se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec deux doigts alors qu'il parlait entre ses dents serrées. **« - Tifa, je te donnerais tout l'argent que tu voudras. Sors juste de ma vue. Je ne veux plus te voir ici. »**

Tifa se tendit, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Cloud alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, s'arrêtant à quelques pas. Elle le regarda ensuite avec colère.

**« - Alors c'est ça, tu me baises pendant un temps et après tu me vires ? C'est ça ? » **Cria-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Cloud roula des yeux. **« - Non, c'est plutôt toi qui m'utilisait pour mon argent, mon appartement et ma gloire. Tu as obtenu tout ça, et maintenant je te le reprends. Trouve-toi un travail, gagne ta propre vie. Cesse de t'approprier la mienne ! » **Répliqua Cloud d'une voix froide, et Tifa fit une grimace. Cloud en avait assez de voir cette pathétique fille. Il l'avait rencontré il y a cinq ans, quand le groupe débutait, mais il en avait assez. Chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, ses yeux n'exprimaient rien pour lui. C'était juste comme si elle était là parce qu'elle en avait besoin.

Et non pas parce qu'elle le voulait. Cloud s'était déjà habitué à l'idée que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, et qu'il ne serait jamais aimé en retour. Son esprit était déjà beaucoup trop enfoui dans les ténèbres et sa santé mentale suivait. Son cœur s'était changé en pierre.

**« - Parfait ! » **Hurla alors Tifa en levant les bras en l'air alors qu'elle quittait la chambre. Cloud poussa un soupir de soulagement quand quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer derrière elle.

Finalement, Cloud se laissa tomber sur le lit. L'obscurité rampait par la fenêtre alors qu'il regardait d'un air à moitié endormi le plafond. Son esprit s'envola et son regard se posa alors sur la petite boite en bois de son enfance, ses pupilles se plissant légèrement quand il vit qu'une seringue avait disparu. Alors cette femme croyait qu'elle était discrète ? Cloud gloussa légèrement, son regard se tournant vers le plafond encore une fois. Il avait l'impression que son estomac se resserrait alors que les nausées le reprenaient, mais son corps était trop lourd pour qu'il puisse bouger. Tout ce qu'il voulait…

S'était de s'endormir tout de suite.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Pressure

**Titre : **The Last Goodnight

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre 2 : Pressure**

**By DamagedWorth**

Cloud se passa une main sur son front moite, repoussant ses mèches blondes collante de sueur, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'il serrait le ventre de son autre main. Il tentait de contrôler sa respiration, essayant de relaxer son corps comme il le pouvait. La seringue tomba dans un cliquetis sur le sol de l'arrière salle du studio, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux alors qu'il laissait la drogue le faire dériver, le sang gouttant lentement sur sa peau pâle.

**« - Putain… » **Marmonna Cloud, utilisant son autre main pour essuyer le sang de son bras. Il regarda ensuite pensivement son bras un moment d'un œil vitreux avant de redresser lentement la tête. Il regarda la porte fermé de la pièce. Il savait que quelqu'un finirait à coup sûr par entrer, s'il n'allait pas bientôt rejoindre les autres membres du groupe. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était là. Sur cette pensée, Cloud utilisa son autre main pour s'aider à se lever. Il redressa difficilement, une grimace déformant ses lèvres alors que son estomac se tordait douloureusement.

Il baissa la tête un moment, prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'il continuait péniblement son mouvement, avant de finalement fini par être totalement debout, ignorant la douleur qui bouillonnait en lui. Il tituba vers la porte, essuyant de nouveau la sueur de son front, alors qu'il atteignait la poignée et ouvrait la porte. La lumière l'aveugla alors, le faisant plisser des yeux pendant un court instant. Il put immédiatement voir Aerith qui jouait quelques notes sur son synthétiseur dans la salle d'enregistrement, tandis que Yuffie et Vincent qui étaient de l'autre côté de la vitre du studio. Aerith tourna lentement la tête pour croiser le regard de Cloud, son sourire habituel sur les lèvres.

**« - Je t'attendais, je voulais travailler quelques paroles avec toi. » **Dit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses genoux alors qu'elle souriait à Cloud. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le piano, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour tenter de cacher les marques évidentes. Il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à porter des manches longues s'il voulait conserver son secret. Avec un signe de tête et un sourire tendu, Cloud regarda Aerith puis le papier qui était sur le piano.

**« - Bien sûr, quel est le problème avec ? » **Demanda Cloud, d'une voix rauque. Cloud essaya de se dégager silencieusement la gorge sans attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Mais Aerith leva des yeux inquiets vers lui.

**« - Cloud, tu es très pâle. » **Déclara-t-elle. Cloud baissa les yeux au sol.

**« - Je vais bien, c'est juste que… je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. » **_« Essaye de trouver un bon mensonge que 'je voulais plus de drogue. » _Pensa-t-il amèrement. Mais la réponse à son problème lui parvint facilement. **« - Tifa et moi nous sommes séparas la nuit dernière. » **Déclara-t-il.

Aerith porta une main à sa bouche pour dissimuler son choc. Tifa et Cloud s'étaient séparés après cinq ans de relation ? Comment était-ce possible ? Cloud n'avait jamais eu de problème avec la jeune femme, elle était patiente avec lui. Alors… c'était donc pour ça que Cloud était en retard aujourd'hui ? **« - Je suis vraiment désolée, je… » **Commença Aerith, mais Cloud la coupa en secouant la tête.

**« - C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui l'ai quitté. » **La rassura Cloud, mais Aerith fronça les sourcils en entendant ça.

**« - Tu l'as quitté ? Mais pourquoi ? » **Demanda-t-elle en posant un doigt sur son menton, penchant son corps contre le piano pour écouter le jeune homme parler.

Cloud haussa les épaules négligemment, gardant ses bras serrés contre sa poitrine. **« - Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un pour le moment. C'est bizarre ? » **Demanda Cloud, disant ces derniers mots d'une voix amère.

Aerith secoua la tête en souriant. **« - Non, ce n'est pas bizarre. Tu fais ce qui est mieux pour toi, Cloud. Tu ne dois pas rester avec quelqu'un parce que tu t'en sens obligé. » **Le rassura Aerith en reportant son regard sur le piano. **« - Nous devrions retravailler ça avant que Yuffie et Vincent ne finissent de travailler sur les chœurs. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire avant le concert de la semaine prochaine. » **Insista Aerith, en posant les mains sur les touches du piano.

Cloud hocha la tête avec un soupir, se penchant un peu pour regarder la feuille. Mais sa vision était quelque peu brouillée et les mots étaient donc difficiles à déchiffrer. Cloud secoua la tête un instant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les paroles.

**« - Quel partie ? » **Demanda Cloud. Aerith joua alors quelques notes sur le piano, donnant immédiatement à Cloud une idée de quelle partie de la chanson Aerith voulait retravailler. Cloud demanda à Aerith de continuer à jouer les notes tandis qu'il chantait les paroles pour lui-même. Il essaya de chanter en rythme avec les notes de piano, mais il put voir immédiatement d'où venait le problème. **« - Le tempo est un peu trop lent, si tu joue un peu plus vite, on devrait pouvoir être capable d'être en rythme. » **Déclara Cloud.

Aerith fit un signe de tête, souriant à Cloud alors qu'elle se mit à jouer un peu plus vite. Cloud lui fit un signe de tête alors que la mélodie l'envahissait, se mettant à chanter distraitement tandis qu'elle continuait à jouer. **« - **_**Picture's of you… picture's of me**_**… ah, c'est mieux. »**

Aerith fit un grand sourire, enlevant une main des touches du piano pour la passer dans ses cheveux marron. **« - Bien, ça m'a tracassé toute la matinée. Ça n'allait pas avec ma musique. » **Elle leva les yeux vers Cloud avec un sourire de gratitude. **« - Merci. »**

Cloud lui rendit un petit sourire. **« - C'est parfait. Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai de la patience en studio. » **En vérité, Cloud ne pouvait pas réussir à travailler avec Vincent et Yuffie parfois. Vincent était toujours réservé et il ne venait jamais aux créations en communs pour leur musique. Vincent travaillait toujours seul, sauf quand ils enregistraient un album ou un single. Quant à Yuffie… et bien en fait, elle irritait toujours Cloud quoi qu'elle fasse. Ils étaient avec Cloud depuis cinq années, et ils avaient grimpés ensemble l'échelle de la gloire, mais chaque personne dans ce monde avait leurs agacements.

Aerith porta une main à ses lèvres, en riant légèrement. **« - Devrais-je le prendre comme un compliment ? » **Demanda-t-elle moqueusement. Le sourire de Cloud s'agrandit légèrement.

« -** Tu le devrais, parce qu'ils n'en ont pas encore entendu de ma part. » **Répliqua Cloud pour plaisanter avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Cloud porta soudainement une main à sa tempe à cause de la lumière autour d'eux. Le regard d'Aerith dériva alors sur le bras du blond et elle fronça les sourcils alors que son sourire s'évanouissait.

**« - Cloud… » **Murmura-t-elle, mais Cloud cacha immédiatement son bras derrière son dos. Aerith était la seule personne qui pouvait voir en Cloud, autour de lui et au-dessus de lui. Aerith était devenu son amie intime, toujours si patiente et si compréhensive. Il aimait vraiment tendrement son amie qui le comprenait si bien, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il regrettait parfois. Ses vieilles habitudes avaient durement disparue une fois, grâce à l'aide de Cid et de Barret. Mais, il avait gâché tout ça encore une fois. Et cette fois, Cloud aurait voulu que personne ne le remarque.

**« - Je suis tombé. » **_« Tu es pitoyable. » _Se dit-il en se giflant mentalement.

* * *

**« - Hé, Spiky ! Ramène tes fesses ici ! »**

Cloud dut arracher le casque de ses oreilles alors que la voix de Barret se répercutait à l'intérieur. Pourquoi l'homme devait-il _crier_ pendant qu'il enregistrait ? Il ne pouvait donc pas attendre qu'il finisse ? Cloud lui lança un regard noir à travers la vitre, serrant le casque dans sa main.

**« - Oui, **_**monsieur **_**? » **Fit Cloud en prononçant le dernier mot avec sarcasme et agacement. Cloud laissa son regard erré pour voir Yuffie aux côtés de Barret avec une expression aigre sur le visage. Il s'appuya contre la vitre alors qu'il parlait. **« - Qu'ai-je fais maintenant ? » **Demanda Cloud, d'une voix coupée.

Yuffie fit la moue. **« - As-tu fini d'écrire la nouvelle chanson ? Nous avons une représentation dans une semaine ! » **S'écria-t-elle, lançant ses mains en l'air.

Cloud soupira, Yuffie pouvait vraiment être dramatique. Cloud baissa la tête un moment tandis que sa main restait contre la vitre. **« - Non, je travaille toujours dessus. Je ne peux simplement pas écrire quand je n'ai rien qui me vient à l'esprit. » **Répondit Cloud, mais il fut immédiatement coupé par une voix criarde.

**« - Cloud ! Tu aurais dû finir cette chanson depuis un moment, tu sais que cette représentation est primordiale pour notre carrière. » **Déclara Yuffie, mais Cloud n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Il était bien conscient que ce concert pouvait promouvoir le groupe. Mais, en toute vérité, Cloud ne voulait pas continuer à s'élever dans la musique alors qu'il était déjà assez haut. Toute cette agitation autour de lui, ça lui donnait envie de poser une arme à feu contre sa tête. Peut-être que cela lui provoquerait une implosion du cerveau.

Cloud dut se mordre la langue avant de parler. **« - Je suis conscient de ça, merci de montrer l'évident. »**

Vincent se tenait derrière Cloud en silence, tenant sa guitare le long de son bras par la sangle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Aerith près de lui, son regard disait la même chose qui celui de Vincent.

Ca allait dégénérer.

**« - Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » **Attaqua Yuffie, faisant un pas en avant, s'approchant de la vitre qui la séparait de Cloud. Son visage était sérieux subitement, sévère. Et Cloud sentit l'agacement l'envahir. Il était silencieusement reconnaissant qu'il y a ait une vitre entre eux, car tout ce qu'il voulait faire à cet instant, c'était d'étrangler la fille. **« - Tout ce que tu fais, tu nous le cache, nous aurons de la chance si nous trouvons une heure pour répéter avec toi. » **Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, soufflant légèrement. **« - Et de plus, tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui est sur le point de mourir ! Tu ne fais plus rien. C'est comme si tu en avais rien à foutre du groupe ! »** Son ton montait, et les yeux de Cloud se plissèrent. Son sang-froid le quitta alors qu'il leva le casque qu'il tenait à la main et le jeta contre la vitre. Yuffie sursauta et fit un pas en arrière, oubliant durant quelques secondes que la vitre était là.

Cloud était visiblement agité. **« - Je crois que j'ai le droit de vivre comme je veux sans qu'on me pose de question. Je viens, j'enregistre, je pars. Tout comme toi. Tu viens et tu tapes avec tes bâtons. » **Cloud pointa lesdits bâtons qui étaient posés sur la table d'enregistrement. **« - Tu joue de la batterie, puis tu t'en vas. Quand vous avez besoin de répéter, je suis là. » **Cloud n'essayait même plus de se mordre la langue avant de parler. **« - Si je n'en avais rien à foutre du groupe, je ne prendrais pas la peine de venir ici. Alors tu peux te foutre tes remontrances là où je pense. »**

Cloud donna un coup de pieds sur le tabouret sur lequel il était assit pour enregistrer alors qu'il commençait à quitter la cabine d'enregistrement. Il sentit une main lui attraper le bras et il se raidit à ce contact. Il croisa alors un regard émeraude et un regard écarlate.

Aerith fronça les sourcils. **« - Cloud, s'il te plait… nous sommes juste inquiets. Nous savons ce que tu fais… de nouveau. Nous savons pourquoi tu n'écris pas, nous savons pourquoi tu ne veux plus sortir avec nous durant nos moments de libre. » **Déclara doucement Aerith. **« - Nous voulons que tu ailles bien, Cloud. »**

Vincent caressait la lanière de sa guitare. **« - Bien que tu le saches déjà, Yuffie essaie seulement de t'aider. Nous essayons tous. » **Fit Vincent doucement, sa voix ne démontrant qu'une faible inquiétude.

Cela n'aidait pas Cloud du tout. Il fronça les sourcils et siffla en direction d'Aerith : **« - Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide. Je ne sais pas ce qui te donne le droit de m'accuser de recommencer **_**ça**_**, mais de toute façon, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, putain ! » **Les mots furent crier, les nerfs de Cloud ayant complètement lâché alors qu'il quittait définitivement la cabine d'enregistrement. Avant que Cloud ne puisse attendre la porte de sortie, Barret se plaça devant lui. Son visage était dur et sa voix sévère.

**« - Tu as du travail à faire. » **Déclara-t-il. Cloud laissa échapper un léger rire sarcastique avant de plisser les yeux.

**« - Bouge, je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant. » **La voix de Cloud était dangereuse basse.

Barret pinça les lèvres avant de parler. **« - Et tu crois que partir maintenant est ce dont tu as besoin ? » **Fit Barret en désignant les trois membres du groupe de Cloud. Le blond prit une profonde inspiration avant de repousser l'homme, avec beaucoup de difficulté, avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Il donna un coup de pieds dans la porte et sortit dehors avec hâte, claquant ensuite la porte derrière lui de toutes ses forces. Barret regarda la porte un moment avant de soupirer doucement, se passant une main sur le visage. **« - Fichu gamin. » **Marmonna-t-il.

Aerith sortit de la cabine d'enregistrement, Vincent la suivant de près, fronçant les sourcils. **« - Il a besoin de temps, donc nous devons lui en donner… » **Insista-t-elle. Mais Yuffie la coupa.

**« - Ouais, mais qu'est-ce que nous sommes supposés faire ? Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, Cloud est presque mort à cause de tous les médicaments qu'il prenait ! » **S'exclama Yuffie. Ils pouvaient tous discerner l'inquiétude dans sa voix, bien que c'était recouvert par un ton mélodramatique.

Aerith secoua la tête. **« - Je sais, mais il vaut mieux que nous ne le braquons pas. Il écrira la chanson et aujourd'hui, laissons-le se défouler, il reviendra demain. Laissons-le tranquille pour l'instant. » **Expliqua Aerith, repoussant une mèche de cheveux châtain de devant ses yeux.

Yuffie soupira alors qu'elle croisait les bras derrière la tête. **« - Ce Cloud mériterait un bon coup de pied au cul. » **Elle se retourna alors quand elle entendit un 'tch' retentir dans la pièce.

Barret croisa les bras contre sa poitrine alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur. **« - C'est comme toi. »**

* * *

Ils l'énervaient. Ils l'énervaient à fourrer leurs nez dans sa propre vie. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer quelle partie de son cerveau commençait lentement à s'éteindre, mais Cloud pouvait sentir un étau se refermer en lui.

**« - Qu'est-ce que je te sers, mon mignon ? » **Demanda une voix.

Cloud était dans un de ses bars préférés. **« - Quelque chose qui me saoule rapidement. »**

**« - Je te sers ça. »**

Cloud soupira doucement, laissant tomber son front contre le comptoir. Le bar n'était heureusement pas très rempli, et peu de personne l'avait reconnu quand il marchait dans la rue. Une chose dont il était vraiment reconnaissant, car avec la popularité, c'était rare qu'il puisse se déplacer tranquillement. Ce soir, son besoin de morphine résonnait dans son cerveau. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas en trouver n'importe où la nuit. Il prit place sur un des tabourets du bar.

Un bruit sec le sortit de ses pensées. Il leva la tête, clignant des yeux alors que la femme brune derrière le comptoir déposait un verre devant lui. **« - Et voilà mon mignon. Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin d'autre chose. »**

Cloud lui fit un sourire puis saisit son verre. Il contenait une substance marron et il se pencha pour renifler, fronçant le nez avec dégout. Mais au lieu de demander autre chose, Cloud porta le verre à ses lèvres et pencha la tête en arrière alors qu'il le vidait. Il sentit sa gorge le brûlait instantanément sous le passage de l'alcool et il reposa le verre vide sur le comptoir et regarda la femme. **« - Un autre. » **Cloud n'était plus vraiment poli, son esprit repensait à la scène qui s'était déroulé au studio.

La femme lui fit un sourire hésitant, hochant la tête et remplissant le verre de nouveau. Cloud posa les coudes sur le comptoir, se prenant la tête dans les mains alors qu'un bruit familier se faisait entendre dans le bar.

**« - Et maintenant le dernier clip du groupe The Last Goodnight, _Pictures of You_ ! » **Déclara avec enthousiasme le présentateur à la télé, et Cloud gémit d'agacement.

**« - Pouvez-vous changer ça ? » **Demanda Cloud en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour éviter le son. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour écouter sa propre musique en ce moment. Même si beaucoup de gens dans le bar exprimaient leur approbation pour la chanson. La femme derrière le bar le regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers la télévision avec confusion, puis elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

**« - Vous êtes… » **Commença-t-elle lentement, mais Cloud leva instantanément les yeux vers elle.

**« - Taisez-vous, je ne veux pas que quiconque s'approche de moi. » ** Déclara-t-il rapidement. La femme l'observa un moment avant d'hocher la tête avec hésitation. Elle se saisit de la télécommande pour changer de chaine. Alors qu'elle le faisait, de nombreuses protestations s'élevèrent. Cloud laissa échapper un long soupir énervé alors qu'il saisissait son verre pour le porter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux alors qu'il le vidait.

Il poussa un soupir tremblant et reposa brusquement le verre sur le comptoir. _« Ca va être une longue nuit. » _Pensa Cloud avec amertume.

* * *

**« - Un autre. » **Le mot était prononcé d'une voix pâteuse, la vue brouillée alors qu'il regardait la femme qui était toujours derrière le comptoir. Cloud n'avait pas bougé une seule fois de son tabouret, et il n'avait pas arrêté d'enchainer les verres depuis le premier que la femme lui avait servi. Il buvait cul sec à chaque fois qu'elle le resservait. Mais cette fois, elle fronça les sourcils tout en continuant à nettoyer un verre sale.

**« - Je suis désolée mon mignon. Je vais devoir t'arrêter. Tu en as déjà bu onze. » **Déclara-t-elle. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de rire à ça. Il n'avait même pas remarqué combien de verre il avait bu cette nuit. Il devait vraiment avoir les intestins solides pour supporter autant d'alcool. Cloud détestait vraiment se soûler, mais actuellement, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ressentir à peu près ce qu'il voulait vraiment ressentir. La douleur dans son bras commençait à diminuer, bien qu'elle pulsait encore douloureusement.

Cloud poussa un long soupir, son front se posant contre le comptoir alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu lui échapper après avoir sortit son premier single ? Il avait pensé que faire connaître sa musique au monde serait une bénédiction au début, mais il l'avait fait connaître et il regrettait d'avoir été si naïf. L'incident avait eu lieu il y a trois ans, et il continuait à le hanter chaque jour de sa vie, chaque fois qu'il chantait, il pensait à eux.

Ses parents qui étaient morts à cause de son insouciance.

Une simple menace était tout ce qu'il avait eu avant de perdre le contrôle. Avant d'être prit dans ce coup du sort qui avait abouti à l'état misérable dans lequel il se trouvait aujourd'hui, parce qu'il avait été insouciant, entêté. Il était rentré un soir chez lui, euphorique à cause de sa prestation et il avait trouvé les deux corps de ses parents dans la cuisine de sa maison. Cloud pouvait se souvenir du déchirant cri qu'il avait poussé, alors que le sang rampait jusqu'à ses pieds.

Cloud sentit son esprit dérivait de plus en plus vers ce souvenir, alors que son cerveau hurlait de ne pas le faire. Son besoin de drogue le tuait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu déraper à ce point, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux ? Chaque parole qu'il écrivait reflétait de la douleur, le dégoût, la colère… la tristesse.

Tristesse, oui. C'était la seule chose que Cloud pouvait vraiment ressentir. Il sentait la dépression, la solitude et la tristesse. Même quand il avait Tifa dans son lit, même quand il avait Cid qui faisait en sorte qu'il joue dans son bar chaque semaine pour se faire connaître et qui veillait sur lui depuis la mort de ses parents, même quand les membres de son groupe le soutenait.

Cloud sentait les ténèbres l'envahir de plus en plus. Et les souvenirs du passé, de la nuit de la mort de ses parents, ne faisaient que le rongeaient un peu plus. Chaque jour, son esprit cessait d'exister petit à petit.

**« - Que puis-je pou toi, chéri ? » **Fit la voix de la barmaid tandis que Cloud sortait de ses pensées, relevant lentement la tête du comptoir. La vision de Cloud était dénaturée, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement les choses.

**« - Juste une bière, merci. » **Cloud fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de retrouver une vision claire. Il regarda droit devant lui, fixant l'horloge. Il n'était pas sûr de qui était à côté de lui, mais il ne tenait pas à tourner la tête pour regarder et être découvert. Cloud détestait vraiment quand ses fans menaçaient d'empiéter son espace privé quand il était à l'extérieur. Ceux qui appréciaient ses paroles, sa musique et le fait qu'il expose son âme au monde, c'était différent.

Les groupies, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, c'était juste… pouah.

**« - Tout va bien, mec ? » **La voix était riche, avec une once de gentille. Cloud cligna des yeux d'un air groggy, gardant toujours les yeux braqué droit devant lui, ne jetant pas un coup d'œil à l'homme. Cloud savait que la question lui était destinée.

**« - Je vais bien. » **Marmonna-t-il et il entendit un léger rire provenir de l'homme à côté de lui, faisant froncer les sourcils du blond.

**« - Merci, poupée. » **Fit la voix avant qu'il ne s'installe sur le tabouret près du blond. Est-ce qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui ? _« Génial. »_ Pensa Cloud avec agacement. D'après les légers bruits qu'il entendait, il pouvait dire que l'homme buvait quelques gorgées de bière avant de la reposer sur le comptoir. **« - Ca te dirait de partager cet instant de beuverie avec moi, chocobo-boy ? »**

Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent démesurément. Il n'avait _jamais _entendu quelqu'un l'appeler ainsi auparavant. Personne mis à part son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis presque cinq ans maintenant. L'esprit de Cloud commença à s'éclaircir, l'alcool et la confusion tourbillonnant ensemble. Cloud redressa lentement la tête avant de la tourner vers l'homme à ses côtés, ses yeux bleus azurés rencontrant deux prunelles bleues violacés entourés d'une masse de cheveux noirs et hirsute.

Voyant les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillaient en le voyant, l'homme lui sourit. **« - Je savais que je réussirais à attirer ton attention, peu importe comment tu essayes de te cacher. » **Déclara-t-il avec un léger rire. Cloud se redressa complètement du comptoir.

**« - … Zack ? »** Demanda Cloud d'une voix confuse. Ledit homme aux cheveux noirs hocha joyeusement la tête, son sourire s'élargissant.

**« - Ca faisait un bout de temps, n'est-ce pas Chocobo-boy ? » **Déclara Zack en riant légèrement, prenant une autre gorgée de sa bière en regardant Cloud. Le visage de ce dernier devint gêné.

**« - Que… enfin… que fais-tu ici ? » **Demanda Cloud, retrouvant finalement l'usage de la parole. Cloud ne comprenait pas du tout la situation. Zack, le seul vrai ami qu'il avait eu dans son passé, était assit à côté de lui alors qu'ils avaient tous deux prit des routes différentes il y a cinq ans. Ça n'avait été en aucune circonstance une séparation amère, mais Cloud avait continué son chemin sur la voie de la musique et Zack avait poursuivit son rêve de rejoindre la Shinra. Mais d'une façon ou d'une, Cloud s'était coupé du monde durant si longtemps, qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de son ami. Il ne savait pas si ce dernier l'avait oublié ou s'il le reverrait un jour. Mais Cloud n'avait aucune rancune, juste de la surprise qui était encore fraîchement présente dans son cerveau. **« - Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? » ** Marmonna-t-il, les mots ayant un peu de mal à sortir de sa bouche pâteuse.

Zack ricana, faisant tourner sa bouteille de bière, faisant tournoyer le liquide qu'elle contenait. **« - Comment pourrais-je ne pas savoir où tu es ? Tu es l'un des chanteurs les plus célèbres du Japon, n'importe qui peut te repérer. » **Déclara Zack tandis qu'il regardait Cloud de haut en bas. Il sourit légèrement. **« - Tu as grandi. »**

Cloud cligna des yeux, analysant les paroles avant de laisser lui aussi errer son regard sur le corps du brun. Cela faisait cinq ans… mais Zack agissait exactement comme il le faisait avant. Suffisant, sarcastique et toujours aussi… enthousiaste. Il effrayait Cloud quelque fois dans le passé à toujours être aussi joyeux quelque soit les circonstances. Cependant, l'apparence de Zack était une autre histoire. Ses cheveux retombaient autour de son visage, les mèches brunes étaient pointant vers l'arrière de sa tête, ils avaient également poussés, lui arrivant au niveau des épaules. Son corps était recouvert d'un pantalon noir glissait dans des bottes et sa chemise de la même couleur épousait parfaitement les formes de son torse musclé. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête un moment.

Zack avait beaucoup grandi lui aussi, ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

**« - Ouais… » **Commença Cloud, en regardant vers le comptoir. **« - Alors tu es venu ici spécialement pour me trouver, ou tu fais quelque chose d'autre ? » **Demanda-t-il subitement parce qu'il se demandait pourquoi le jeune homme pensait à lui après tout ce temps de séparation. **« - Je veux dire… je sais que tu m'as vu… mais encore… »**

**« - Non, je suis venu ici juste pour te voir. Il m'a fallu du temps pour te trouver, cependant. » **Répondit Zack d'un ton neutre en finissant sa bière. Il la reposa sur le comptoir, hochant la tête pour remercier la barmaid brune qui vint aussitôt la ramasser. Zack lança un coup d'œil à Cloud, ricanant légèrement une fois de plus. **« - Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais changé autant. »**

Cloud secoua la tête, alors que l'alcool commençait à engourdir ses sens. Il se sentait perdre l'équilibre, glissant légèrement sur la gauche de son tabouret. Il essaya de se retenir au comptoir mais ses mains moites glissèrent. Une main ferme saisit le bras du blond, l'empêchant de tomber.

**« - Who, doucement Chocobo-boy. » **Fit Zack mais il s'interrompit quand il remarqua que Cloud grimaçait. Zack fronça les sourcils avec confusion, lâchant le blond qui s'accrocha alors immédiatement au comptoir. Il le regarda ensuite se frotter avec précaution le bras, à l'endroit où il l'avait saisit.

**« - Désolé… » **Marmonna Cloud, gardant les mains plaquées sur le comptoir alors qu'il regardait fixement l'horloge. **« - Je crois que je devrais rentrer, il est tard. » **Déclara-t-il, bien qu'il n'était que huit heures et demie du soir.

Zack cligna des yeux, regardant l'heure pour ensuite Cloud. **« - Tu as un couvre-feu dont j'ignore l'existence ? » **Demanda Zack moqueusement. Cloud se contenta de soupirer, bougeant pour se lever du tabouret. Mais encore une fois, le blond dut lutter pour retrouver son équilibre.

Zack bougea pour le saisir par le bras, faisant attention cette fois de ne pas serrer le même endroit que tout à l'heure. **« - Tu es complètement ivre et tu ne peux pas rentrer seul. Je vais te raccompagner, où vis-tu ? »** Demanda Zack. Il eut l'impression que Cloud essayait de se défaire de sa prise, mais Zack l'ignora. Peu importe combien de temps avait passé, ses sentiments pour le blond, le sentiment de vouloir le protéger n'avait pas du tout changé malgré les années. Peu importe qu'il soit devenu plus fort. Surtout avec la popularité actuelle du blond, déambulait seul et ivre dans les rues pourrait résulter à un drame, et ce n'était pas une chose qu'il voulait. A cette pensée, Zack fit intérieurement la grimace.

**« - T'as pas à faire ça… je vais **_**biiien**_**. » **Le dernier mot sortit de sa bouche sur un ton extrêmement horrible et Cloud voulut se donner une claque. Il entendit Zack rire légèrement.

**« - Oui, c'est ce que je vois. » **Taquina Zack. Cloud poussa un long soupir alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le sol. **« - Dis-moi où tu vis, tu sais que tu peux me le dire. » **Insista Zack. Le blond était toujours aussi têtu qu'avant, même avec autant d'alcool dans le sang. Ça ne surprenait pas Zack que Cloud soit un buveur. Dans le monde dans lequel il évoluait avec son groupe, c'était habituel. Cloud resta silencieux un moment, avant de répondre.

**« - J'habite à deux rues d'ici… nous ne sommes pas loin. » **Déclara Cloud d'une voix pâteuse. Son esprit était confus, et il priait Dieu de pouvoir se souvenir d'où il habitait. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de paraître encore plus idiot qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Zack sourit légèrement alors qu'il le soutenait d'un bras et le guidait vers la sortie. **« - Alors guide-nous, Chocobo-boy ivre. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Minor Wounds of the Past

**Titre : **The Last Goodnight

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre 3 : Minor Wounds of the Past**

**By DamagedWorth**

**« - Spike… tu es sûr que tu te souviens où tu vis ? » **Taquina le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, faisant que Cloud hésite. L'alcool avait finalement complètement envahi ses sens. Depuis environ trente minutes maintenant, Cloud le menait dans un dédale de rues. Cloud venait de s'engager dans une nouvelle rue totalement au hasard. Zack faisait tout son possible pour ne pas rire, mais en même temps, il commençait à se demander comment ce garçon avait pu autant changer. Il n'était plus le gamin plein de vie qu'il avait connu. Il avait l'évolution de Cloud via la télévision, il avait même un groupe d'ami qu'il s'était fait à la Shinra qui était allait _voir_ Cloud. Et ils avaient tous dit la même chose, Cloud était 'chaud', Cloud avait une voix incroyable, et Cloud était définitivement bon envers ses fans.

Zack n'en était pas si sûr quand il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon dont le bras était actuellement drapé autour de ses épaules. Cloud essayait sans cesse de se soustraire à la prise de Zack, mais Zack le maintenait fortement contre lui. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, Cloud était toujours aussi têtu qu'avant. Au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé pour l'instant. Zack sentit Cloud fouiller dans sa poche, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. **« - Tu es sûr que c'est là, cette fois ? » **Plaisanta Zack, regardant vers la porte qui portait le numéro '219'. Cloud hocha la tête, glissant sa keycard dans la fente électronique, titubant légèrement sous l'action. Quelques secondes plus tard, un clic d'ouverture se fit entendre, et Zack rigola quand Cloud tenta de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Mais Zack le tenait toujours.

**« - Et bien, pourquoi une telle hâte ? » **Demanda Zack alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil et qu'il refermait la porte d'un coup de hanche. Quand Zack leva les yeux, son regard s'écarquilla de surprise un instant. **« - Par Holy… »**

Chaque centimètre de cet appartement était… magnifique. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, et le carrelage était une imitation de marbre. Il y avait de nombreuses peintures sur les murs dont certaines où Zack dut bien y regarder à plusieurs fois pour comprendre que c'était des étendues verdoyantes qui égayaient un peu l'appartement. Un petit canapé et un fauteuil étaient au milieu du salon, face à un écran plasma de grande taille ainsi qu'un home-cinéma. Zack laissa son regard errer vers la cuisine séparée par un comptoir en marbre noir qui faisait office de plan de travail et table. Zack prit une profonde inspiration.

**« - Bon sang, tu te prends pas pour de la merde. » **Marmonna-t-il, et Cloud fronça les sourcils.

**« - La ferme. » **Zack ne put s'en empêcher, cette fois, il éclata de rire. Le blond était vraiment marrant à voir quand il était complètement ivre. Zack sentit alors un violent coup de coude contre ses côtes qui lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes.

**« - Ouche, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » **Demanda Zack en se tenant le ventre. Il vit Cloud faire une grimace alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Il s'appuya contre, s'équilibrant avec une main posé devant lui. Il garda les yeux baissés vers le comptoir de marbre noir un long moment.

**« - Ne… qu'es-ce que tu deviens. » **Murmura Cloud en levant lentement la tête, ses yeux rencontrant les orbes violines de Zack. **« - Alors… » **Commença Cloud, le silence assourdissant envahissant ses oreilles quelques instants après. Qu'était-on censé dire à un ami qui réapparaissait après avoir coupé toute sorte de contact pendant cinq ans parce qu'on avait… cessé de se préoccuper de tout ?

_« Y compris de moi. » _Pensa tristement Cloud. Mais depuis que le jeune homme brun était revenu, ses souvenirs étaient revenus avec eux et Cloud se sentait envahit par d'étranges sentiments.

**« - Ainsi… » **Répéta Zack, en appuyant son dos contre le mur en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Ses yeux violets semblaient briller dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce. **« - Je ne peux pas croire que tu es tant changé. » **Murmura Zack, son regard balayant le Cloud. Le blond sent une chaleur envahir ses joues alors que les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Avait-il vraiment autant changé ?

_« Oui. » _Pensa Cloud alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers son bras.

Le blond ricana, alors qu'il marmonnait : **« - Tu as beaucoup changé aussi… » **Commença Cloud. **« - Mais, tu es toujours un con apparemment. » **En entendant ça, Zack fit un grand sourire.

**« - Evidement que je le suis toujours, Spike. Je ne serais pas 'Zack' sinon. »**

Cloud roula des yeux avant de subitement porter une main à sa bouche, son corps s'appuyant contre le comptoir alors qu'un haut-le-cœur résonnait dans la pièce. Zack s'éloigna du mur, regardant Cloud avec confusion.

**« - Oh, mec, ne me dis pas que tu vas vomir. » **Fit Zack en regardant le blond qui serrait le comptoir avec une main, l'autre toujours posé sur sa bouche. Il s'approcha rapidement de Cloud, posant une main dans son dos et le guidant silencieusement vers l'évier. Mais Cloud s'écarta.

**« - Non… » **Fit Cloud derrière sa main. **« - Vraiment, je vais… »**

Zack se mordit la lèvre alors que Cloud s'élançait vers l'évier, se débarrassant des verres en trop qu'il avait bu un peu plus tôt. Son corps était parcouru de violent frisson, le blond savait que son organisme rejetait encore une fois les substances et l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré. Zack avait l'impression que Cloud tremblait et il fronça les sourcils de confusion. Cloud avait changé plus qu'il ne l'avait cru.

* * *

Zack était silencieusement assit sur le canapé du salon, ses yeux parcourant la pièce alors qu'il attendait que le blond revienne. Il trouvait ça un peu bizarre d'être là après être resté sans nouvelles depuis si longtemps. Zack avait été extrêmement troublé quand il avait cessé de recevoir des appels de Cloud, et encore plus troublé quand il voyait son visage sur chaque panneau d'affichage, chaque télévision. Cloud était devenu célèbre dans tout Midgar. Zack se souvenait du jour où il avait rejoindre le SOLDAT, les derniers mots qui avaient été prononcés entre eux restaient gravés dans sa mémoire.

_Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait le blond faire la moue. __**« - Oh allez. Ne sois pas triste. Je reviendrais et je viendrais te voir quand tu seras célèbre. » **__Plaisanta Zack, ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de Cloud. Ce dernier repoussa la main avec irritation._

_**« - T'as intérêt. Où je ne mettrais pas ton nom sur la liste des personnes à remercier quand j'aurais sorti un album. » **__Répliqua Cloud, plaisanta lui aussi. Cloud était encore jeune, il avait treize ans alors que Zack en avait seize. Le brun gloussa légèrement, lançant les mains en l'air._

_**« - Oh non, ne fais pas ça s'il te plait. Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de continuer à vivre si tu ne le fais pas ! » **__S'écria Zack, provoquant le rire du blond._

_**« - Tu es le roi du mélodrame. » **__Répliqua Cloud, bougeant pour s'asseoir à côté du brun sur le porche de sa maison dans les bidonvilles. Ce n'était pas un environnement sain, mais Cloud et Zack avaient réussi à s'y adapter. Chaque jour qui passait, ils étaient tous deux ensembles. Qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige, ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient personnes d'autres, personne à qui ils pouvaient se fier._

_Zack sourit, essuyant son nez avec son pouce tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil. __**« - Tu me promets que tu m'oublieras pas quand tu deviendras riche et célèbre ? Tu sais, tu vas finir par devenir connu dans l'avenir. » **__Déclara Zack. Cloud grogna._

_**« - Bien sûr que je le serais et je parie que mon nom sera partout. » **__Répliqua Cloud, avec un léger sarcasme. Zack rigola, ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de nouveau. Cloud gémit avec agacement en réponse._

_**« - Il va falloir apprendre à avoir confiance, Spike. Je crois en toi, tu sais. »**_

Zack gloussa légèrement à ce souvenir, portant une main à son visage alors qu'il appuyait son bras sur le dossier du canapé. Zack avait du mal à réaliser que ses rêves et ceux de Cloud s'étaient réalisés. Mais, il avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange quand il avait vu le blond dans le bar. La tête de Cloud posée contre le comptoir, tout son corps complètement imbibé d'alcool… le caractère enjoué de Cloud n'était plus là, il avait été remplacé par quelque chose que Zack n'arrivait à pas définir. Le blond avait vraiment beaucoup changé.

Un petit bruit sortit Zack de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête pour voir ce que c'était. Il vit alors Cloud sortir de sa chambre, une serviette humide autour de son cou tandis qu'il avançait pieds nus. Zack haussa un sourcil. **« - Ca va mieux ? » **Demanda-t-il. Cloud leva les yeux et regarda les orbes violines un moment avant de répondre.

**« - Ouais… je suppose. » **Le ton de Cloud n'était plus pâteux, ce qui signifiait que le blond avait dû dégriser un peu dans la douche. Zack l'avait persuadé d'aller prendre une douche froide pour l'aider à retrouver ses esprits, connaissant bien les effets de l'alcool. **« - Désolé pour ça… je crois que mes yeux ont été plus gros que ma limite de tolérance à l'alcool. » **Murmura Cloud, en s'approchant du canapé où Zack était installé. Le brun eut un petit rire.

**« - Tu crois ? Je n'avais pas remarqué… » **Répondit Zack ironiquement. Cloud roula des yeux alors qu'il s'installait lentement sur le canapé tout en prenant une grande respiration. Il ferma les yeux un instant. L'atmosphère commençait à s'alourdir autour d'eux.

**« - Alors… » **Commença Cloud, triturant nerveusement sa serviette avec ses doigts. C'était complètement surprenant et inattendu pour Cloud. Qu'était-il censé dire après s'être conduit comme un imbécile total ?

**« - Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais essayé de me recontacter après mon départ ? »**

La question surprit Cloud, le sortant de ses pensées. Il leva la tête et tourna le regard vers l'homme assit à ses côtés. Les yeux violet curieux croisant le regard azur surpris. Cloud n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

_« Je suis devenu un toxicomane, j'ai perdu mes parents, mon esprit et toute ma dignité. »_

_« Ca n'irait pas. » _Pensa Cloud avec agacement. Au lieu de ça, Cloud poussa un soupir et se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses tout en appuyant son menton dans ses mains. Puis il commença avec hésitation : **« - Je… Je ne voulais pas vraiment le faire. Je ne savais même pas que tu essayais de me retrouver… »** Murmura Cloud. Il entendit Zack grogner légèrement à côté de lui, et Cloud tourna les yeux vers lui.

**« - Bien sûr que je le faisais, je t'ai promis de rester en contact avec toi après mon départ. » **Déclara Zack, passant une main dans ses mèches noires avant de poursuivre. **« - Même quand je suis passé Première Classe, je n'ai jamais cessé d'essayer. Mais, d'une certaine manière, je n'ai pas pu te retrouver. Tu es comme un fantôme. » **Ajouta Zack, plaisantant en disant les derniers mots. Cloud ricana légèrement.

**« - Heh… je suppose que je le suis. » **Cloud baissa les yeux vers le sol. **« - Je suis désolé. » **Dit-il simplement. Zack observa Cloud un moment avant de se pencher en arrière dans le canapé et de pousser un soupir.

**« - C'est bon, Spike. Je suis content d'avoir finalement réussi à trouver un des endroits que tu fréquentes habituellement… c'est un type avec une voix bourrue qui m'a renseigné. Mais j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre… » **Cloud regarda Zack en clignant des yeux.

**« - Cid ? » **Demanda-t-il. Zack haussa un sourcil de surprise.

**« - Oui, c'est bien lui. Après cinq minutes à tenter de le convaincre, il m'a sortit une extravagante déclamation de… quelque chose. » **Commença à expliquer Zack, mais il n'arrivait plus trop à se souvenir des mots, seul le but de retrouver son ami l'importait vraiment. **« - Et puis, il m'a finalement dit de vérifier certains bars de la ville, il a dit que tu t'étais disputés avec les autres membres du groupe ou quelque chose. »**

Cloud grogna intérieurement. Barret et Yuffie ne cessaient d'aller tout raconter à Cid à chaque fois, comme si l'homme pourrait le remettre dans le droit chemin. **« - Cela a du te donner une bonne image de moi après cinq ans. » **Dit Cloud d'une voix trainante. Zack se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

**« - Ca m'a un peu surpris, parce qu'avant tu détestais l'odeur de l'alcool et encore plus le goût. » **Zack sourit légèrement. **« - Tu te souviens, Spike ? »**

_« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »_ Pensa Cloud avec un petit rire.

_**« - Allez, juste une petite gorgée. » **__Insista Zack, tenant la bouteille de Vodka devant le visage de Cloud. Le blond plissa le nez avec dégoût._

_**« - Ca sent mauvais. » **__Commenta Cloud. Il fit une grimace quand Zack sourit._

_**« - S'il te plait. » **__Continua à insister Zack, et Cloud roula des yeux._

_**« - Si ma mère nous surprend avec ce genre de chose dans sa maison, elle va piquer une crise et le dire à ta mère. Et puis ton père va l'apprendre et ensuite je vais devoir te cacher comme la dernière fois. » **__Souligna Cloud, se souvenant du jour où le père de Zack était venu le voir. Cloud avait pitié de Zack, Cloud avait des parents compréhensifs et patients, tandis que Zack…_

_Eh bien, abusifs était le seul mot pour les décrire._

_Cloud soupira fortement quand Zack continuait à secouer la bouteille de Vodka devant son visage. __**« - Bien. » **__Murmura Cloud en prenant la bouteille et fermant les yeux. Il plissa du nez un instant avant de basculer la tête en arrière, portant la bouteille à ses lèvres. Dès que le liquide coula dans sa gorge, Cloud sursauta et toussa. Il éloigna la bouteille de lui alors qu'il subissait une quinte de toux._

_Cloud enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, cachant son visage pour étouffer le son de sa toux. Il entendit Zack rire à côté de lui. __**« - Tu es officiellement un homme, Chocobo-boy. »**_

_Cloud releva la tête de l'oreiller, levant une main pour frapper le brun sur la tête. __**« - Et tu es officiellement un connard. »**_

Cloud ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce souvenir, Zack à côté de lui l'imita. **« - Mec, c'était le bon temps… » **Déclara Zack, qui porta une main à sa poitrine pour calmer son éclat de rire, le rire de Cloud s'atténua peu à peu, tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vide vers le sol une fois de plus.

**« - Ouais… » **Songea Cloud. Zack changea de position, bougeant pour se rapprocher de Cloud. Il regarda le blond soudain attristé avant de sourire.

**« - Alors, comment te sens-tu ? D'avoir pu réaliser tout tes rêves ? »** Demanda Zack, décidant qu'il valait mieux changer de conversation. Il était clair que Zack avait touché une corde sensible en ramenant Cloud dans le passé. Il vit Cloud sourire légèrement.

Il haussa les épaules. **« - Je suis content de ça je suppose, j'ai tellement travaillé pour y arriver, après tout. »** Commença Cloud. Bien qu'il disait ses mots, sa voix démontrait le contraire. S'il avait été plus indigent au moment où sa vie avait radicalement changée, il n'en serait pas là maintenant. Cloud avait décidé de jouer un rôle, maintenir la supercherie. **« - Nous avons un concert la semaine prochaine dans le secteur 4… nous allons passer sur une chaine de télévision nationale ou quelque chose. Alors… je crois que ça sera bon pour nous. » **Déclara Cloud. Zack sourit.

**« - Sérieusement ? Eh bien, je crois que je vais être obligé de te voir et d'entendre chanter finalement. » **Répondit Zack, provoquant le haussement de sourcil de Zack.

**« - Hein ? » **Demanda-t-il bêtement.

Zack sourit, se penchant pour pousser gentiment le blond du coude. **« - Allez, tu crois que je ne viendrais pas après avoir enfin réussi à te retrouver ? Tss, quel genre d'ami crois-tu que je suis ? » **Demanda Zack, portant une main à son cœur avec une fausse expression peinée. Cloud cligna des yeux un moment.

**« - Oh… et bien, d'accord… » **Déclara-t-il finalement avant de regarder le sol. **« - Comment c'est pour toi ? Tu es Monsieur le Première Classe du SOLDAT maintenant, non ? » **Demanda Cloud en plaisantant. Il ne voulait pas continuer à parler de sa gloire, ça lui donnait envie d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et vider les seringues qui se trouvait dans sa table de nuit. Il se gifla mentalement à l'instant même où il pensa à ça.

Zack se passa une main dans les cheveux, riant légèrement. **« - Je crois qu'on peut le dire. » **Commença-t-il. **« - Il m'a fallut trois ans… mais j'ai finalement réussi à le devenir, mais c'était vraiment dur. » **Déclara-t-il. Cloud fronça les sourcils.

**« - C'était dur ? Je te croyais plus résistant que ça, Zack. » **Plaisanta à nouveau Cloud. Zack sourit et lui donna un nouveau coup de coude, mais Zack remarqua vite qu'il avait atteint le même endroit où il l'avait saisit. Cloud siffla de douleur une fois de plus, comme la dernière fois.

**« - Oh… désolé. » **Marmonna Zack alors qu'il regardait Cloud se levait soudainement. Il cligna des yeux alors qu'il regardait Cloud tenir son avant-bras avec son autre main.

**« - C'est bon… » **Dit Cloud d'une voix légèrement hachée.

Zack regarda Cloud avec les yeux plissés. _« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »_ Pensa Zack tout à coup. Cloud avait peut-être beaucoup changé par rapport au gamin qu'il était dans le passé de Zack, mais Cloud n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui se tendait et s'éloigner quand on le touchait. Surtout quand c'était Zack. Cela commençait vraiment à intriguer Zack. **« - Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? » **

Cloud soupira intérieurement. C'était la seule question que Cloud ne pouvait pas répondre. Son bras était orné de contusions, résultat de toutes les fois où il s'était planté une seringue dans la peau au cours de ses deux derniers mois. Il se mit soudainement à prier silencieusement que Zack ne soit pas familier sur le sujet des drogues comme Cloud l'était. **« - Je suis tombé. »**

_« Encore une fois, tu es vraiment pathétique, Cloud. »_

Zack regarda Cloud d'un air sceptique un moment. **« - Tu es tombé sur le bras ? » **Demanda Zack, pas vraiment convaincu. Et Cloud pouvait le voir. Il rassembla toute sa volonté pour ne pas bégayer alors qu'il répondait.

**« - Ouais… trottoir. » **Marmonna Cloud. _« T'es un vrai crétin, putain. » _ Se morigéna Cloud intérieurement.

Cloud était reconnaissant que Zack ne pose pas plus de question. Au lieu de ça, il se leva lentement. Il se mit face à Cloud, ses yeux violets sondant le blond durant un long moment. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de détourner son regard de celui de Zack, trouvant que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de nouveau. Pourquoi Zack le regardait-il comme ça ?

Zack rompit ce moment inconfortable en souriant légèrement, levant une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du blond. **« - Je pense que je devrais rentrer, j'ai malheureusement beaucoup de travail qui m'attend demain matin. » **Déclara alors Zack, posant une main sur sa hanche. Il pencha la tête, regardant Cloud. Cloud se tourna vers lui, hochant lentement la tête.

**« - Ah, d'accord… » **Commença Cloud, jetant un coup d'œil vers la chambre. **« - Eh bien… alors je te verrais… »**

Cloud sentit une pression autour de son corps, avant qu'une chaleur ne l'envahisse. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réagir à la soudaine étreinte de Zack. **« - Que… »**

**« - Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Chocobo-boy. » **Déclara Zack, s'éloignant du blond et le regardant avec un léger sourire. **« - Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir enfin retrouvé et nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à rattraper. »**

Cloud s'éloigna du brun, sa peau se mettant à rougir inconsciemment. Il leva les yeux vers Zack, se forçant à sourire pour camoufler son comportement incrédule. **« - Ouais… nous devons. Tu pourrais… » **Cloud leva un doigt à son menton, réfléchissant à un lieu et un jour où ils pourraient se revoir. Il ne pouvait pas écarter Zack de sa vie maintenant que le brun l'avait trouvé. Cloud ne pouvait pas juste lui dire au revoir, alors qu'ils avaient fait tellement de chose ensemble. Cloud se souciait vraiment de Zack, beaucoup. Il avait toujours cette place spéciale dans son cœur.

Mais, et si Zack apprenait sa vraie nature ? Sa nature froide et sans pitié qui menaçait chaque jour de prendre le dessus sur lui et sur sa vie et le consommer entièrement ? Cloud sentit la honte l'envahir à cette pensée effrayante.

**« - Ce bar. » **Déclara Zack, sortant Cloud de ses pensée. Cloud cligna des yeux, penchant la tête.

**« - Lequel ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Celui où j'ai parlé à ce type, Cid. Je suis libre chaque jour vers… six heures. On pourrait se retrouver là, et je pourrais rencontrer ces gens étranges que tu fréquentes. » **Fit Zack en souriant. **« - Je dois m'assurer que ce sont des gens biens. »**

Cloud roula des yeux. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu es, ma mère. » **Plaisanta-t-il.

Mais soudain, la pensée envahit le cerveau de Cloud. Sa mère… Cloud sentit son cœur commençait à se serrer. Zack savait-il ? Réalisait-il même que ses parents qu'il avait connu pendant si longtemps ne faisaient plus partis de ce monde ? L'esprit de Cloud commença à tournoyer et cela apparut sur ses traits.

Son visage se tordit de douleur. Zack le remarqua immédiatement.

**« - Spike… » **Commença Zack, mais Cloud secoua immédiatement la tête et rigola. Zack savait, pensa Cloud avec amertume. Il avait dut l'apprendre à travers les médias qui avait tourné la mort de ses parents en un vrai scandale quand c'était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quels mensonges et secrets ils avaient divulgués au monde sur sa vie.

**« - Non… peu importe. »** Dit Cloud froidement, en passant une main dans ses mèches folles avant de se forcer à sourire. **« - Je t'y retrouverais demain, je répète là-bas. » **Déclara Cloud, se détournant de Zack et marchant vers la porte d'entrée. Cloud pensait que c'était une chose polie à faire, le raccompagner à la porte. Zack regarda Cloud avec un regard hésitant. Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon endroit et le bon moment pour parler des parents du blond. Des parents auquel il avait lui aussi grandi au point de les considérer comme les siens après toutes ses années à se refugier chez Cloud, où une vraie famille unie s'y trouvait. Zack sentit sa poitrine se serrer. C'était peut-être pourquoi…

Il se souvint vaguement des jours qui avaient suivis ce meurtre, Zack avait appelé l'adolescent mais ce dernier lui avait à peine parlé, et ça avait été l'une des dernières fois où il avait pu le joindre. Il aurait dû trouver un moyen de revenir dans sa vie un peu plus tôt. Zack avait l'impression que Cloud avait tenté d'effacer tout son passé de sa mémoire.

Zack fourra ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de différend chez Cloud, quelque chose de sombre. Dans ses souvenirs, Cloud était une personne joyeuse. Il n'avait jamais eu un énorme sourire, mais il souriait et riait souvent.

Il y avait de la vie en lui.

Mais maintenant… ce n'était plus du tout ce Cloud. Il agissait par l'intermédiaire de ses actions. Mais sa personnalité avait changé. Cloud avait beaucoup plus changé que ce qu'il faisait croire à Zack. Et Zack se promit silencieusement alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement du blond, de rattraper tout le temps perdu et découvrirait ce qui faisait que Cloud était maintenant…

Lassé du monde…

* * *

**« - Je ne peux pas prendre ça… » **Dit Cloud pour lui-même alors qu'il tenait la seringue contre la peau de son bras. Une petite pression, et les choses disparaitront pour un moment. Un petit cauchemar lucide pour enterrer les cicatrices de sa mémoire. Zack avait remué beaucoup de souvenirs de son passé, et il ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de vagabonder de façon incroyable. L'homme était entré dans sa vie comme une soudaine étincelle dans une pièce obscure dans laquelle il était assit. Et l'esprit de Cloud en était frustré.

**« - Imagine ce qu'il penserait… » **Continua Cloud en pressant la seringue contre sa peau, sifflant de douleur alors qu'il se transperçait une veine. **« - … s'il voyait ce que je fais à cet instant… »**

Cloud ferma les yeux alors qu'il pressait lentement le piston de la seringue de son bras. Il pouvait sentir la morphine circuler dans son sang tandis qu'une vague de somnolence l'envahissait. Il poussa un soupir quand la seringue fut vide, le produit entièrement injecté dans son corps à présent.

Les membres de sa bande. Cid. Sa carrière. Son passé. Et maintenant, Zack…

Tout le monde essayait de se mêler de sa vie, et Cloud avait de plus en plus envie de se planter une aiguille dans la peau. Chaque jour était devenu un véritable enfer, et il souhaitait ardemment disparaître. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents. Jamais. Tout était de sas faute. Pour avoir été tellement têtu, tellement cupide et égoïste. Son ego grossissant à mesure que les ventes de disque augmentaient. S'il pouvait changer une chose dans sa vie, ça serait le jour où il avait mit les pieds dans la maison de disque de Midgar. Ce jour où il s'était donné au monde sans même s'en rendre compte.

S'il pouvait changer le passé, il le ferait.

Cloud grimaça, son visage de tordant de dégoût alors qu'il retirait l'aiguille de sa peau. Du sang attira immédiatement son regard alors que quelques gouttes commençaient à perler sur son avant-bras, coulant lentement vers sa main. Il poussa un soupir alors que sa vision se troubla.

Je veux arrêter, mais je ne peux pas.

C'était la célèbre phrase de chaque toxicomane. Tu peux arrêter, tu sais que tu peux, mais tu ne le feras pas. Tu as le contrôle, et tu sais très bien que tu ne le feras pas. Cloud avait perdu la maitrise de soi le même jour où ses parents étaient morts. Il voulait arrêter, il le voulait vraiment. Mais il ne pourrait jamais résister au sentiment qui inondait ses sens à chaque fois qu'il s'injectait de la drogue dans le sang. Il n'y avait personne qui pourrait l'aider, pas même les gens qui prenaient soin de lui. Des gens qu'il ne cessait de blesser avec son ego meurtri.

**« - Je… je ne peux pas. » **Murmura Cloud doucement, laissant son corps tomber sur son lit. Cloud se roula en boule contre les draps froids, son estomac commençant à lui faire mal. Son regard bleu se perdit vers la fenêtre, l'obscurité envahissant la pièce. **« - Que suis-je censé faire… ? » **Demanda Cloud dans un souffle alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Mais, comme toujours…

Personne n'était là pour entendre son plaidoyer silencieux.

* * *

_Il était extrêmement joyeux alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vrai, tout se mettait enfin en place. Il devait s'entretenir avec le directeur de Midgar Record Company la semaine prochaine ! Lui, Yuffie, Vincent et Aerith allaient enfin entrer dans le monde de la musique !_

_**« - Cloud, c'est toi ? »**_

_Cloud cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vers le pan de mur qui donnait sur le salon. Il croisa alors un regard azuré semblable au sien. Il sourit alors qu'il hochait la tête._

_**« - Oui, désolé d'être en retard pour le dîner. » **__Fit Cloud en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un air penaud tandis que sa mère gloussait. __**« - Mais tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est arrivé ! »**__ S'écria Cloud, levant les mains en l'air._

_Sa mère secoua la tête en souriant doucement. __**« - As-tu trouvé quelqu'un pour écouter ta musique, mon chéri ? » **__Demanda-t-elle gentiment. Cloud cligna des yeux sous la surprise. Peut-être était-il un peu plus surexcité que ce qu'il pensait. Il hocha la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant._

_**« - Ouais ! Nous avons rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec le président de la plus grande maison de disque de Midgar ! » **__Cloud rigola d'incrédulité alors qu'il s'avançait vers le canapé, se laissant tomber aux côtés de sa mère. Elle rigola légèrement, visiblement heureuse de voir que son fils était rentré à la maison avec un si grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle écarta quelques mèches blondes du front du garçon._

_**« - Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. » **__Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire chaud. __**« - Je suis fière de toi, tu le sais ? » **__Demanda-t-elle. Cloud cligna des yeux, regardant sa mère avec un regard interrogateur. Elle roula des yeux. __**« - Ne sois pas si surpris, ton père et moi sommes vraiment fiers de toi. Nous ne te pousserons jamais vers une voie que tu ne veux pas suivre. »**_

_Cloud regarda sa mère pendant un long moment avant de sourire doucement, puis de glousser. __**« - Je sais. » **__Répondit Cloud, son regard s'adoucissant alors qu'il parlait. __**« - Merci, maman. »**_

C'était un cauchemar qui consommait son esprit. Chaque simple jour, les souvenirs se rejouaient dans son cerveau. Il ne pouvait empêchait tout son être de se tordre de douleur alors qu'il repensait à son beau sourire, ses caresses et sa fierté face à sa réussite. E t à cause de lui, il ne pourrait jamais la revoir. Tout était de sa faute.

_« C'est de ta faute ! » _Hurla Cloud en pensée alors que le sommeil l'emportait.

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Cracked Memory

**Titre : **The Last Goodnight

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre 4 : Cracked Memory**

**By DamagedWorth**

Une main passa sur son visage, grattant de son ongle la texture lisse de sa joue. Il poussa un soupir, un stylo dans la main et une feuille devant lui. Son téléphone portable était posé à côté de la feuille, attendant anxieusement un appel. Personne n'avait appelé, personne. Cloud avait l'impression que son corps tremblait tellement d'anticipation que ça craquelait la peau de son avant-bras. Il pouvait également sentir la somnolence l'envahir de nouveau. Il s'était réveillé ce matin, inquiet à l'idée d'écrire une nouvelle chanson. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait rien du tout. Cloud tapota son stylo contre sa tempe, ses yeux bougeant frénétiquement sur le papier. Son esprit était dissipé cet après-midi, surtout à cause de l'arrivée soudaine de son ami. Son meilleur ami, corrigea Cloud.

Il était vrai que Zack avait disparu, mais Cloud ne savait pas que l'autre avait essayé de le retrouvé. Et Cloud constata qu'il était plus facile de couper les ponts avec lui pour toujours, surtout en considérant la personne que Cloud s'avéra être. Il n'était plus le 'gentil' Cloud avec lequel le jeune homme brun avait grandi. Il pouvait se souvenir de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés de façon très nette.

* * *

_Son corps fut jeté durement contre le mur du bâtiment scolaire du Secteur Cinq, ses yeux se fermèrent un moment. Il avait l'impression que sa tempe pulsait douloureusement et il savait que quelqu'un était près de lui. il pouvait sentir l'air s'épaissir. Un coup de pied fut donné dans son ventre et un poing rencontra une nouvelle fois sa tempe. Il se plia en deux, laissant un halètement de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres._

_**« - Idiot. » **__Marmonna un des adolescents vers le garçon. Cloud n'avait que neuf ans, son corps était petit et fragile. Il avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait se briser en mille morceaux à ce moment._

_Cloud attendit un autre coup, gardant les yeux fermés et se préparant à la douleur à venir. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas trainer de ce côté-là de l'école, surtout seul. Il y avait seulement une école pour deux secteurs._

_Cloud entendit une sorte de gloussement et il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il savait que ce n'était pas la voix d'un des adolescents près de lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, voyant ce qui se passait devant lui._

_Un autre adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait passé un bras autour d'un de ses agresseurs et l'avait ensuite envoyé à terre. Avec un petit sourire, le brun appuya profondément un doigt contre la gorge nue de l'autre. Un gémissement retentit dans l'air. __**« - A… Arrête ! »**_

_Le brun se contenta de sourire plus largement. __**« - Fous le camp d'ici. » **__Demanda-t-il tout simplement. Il leva ensuite la tête vers les autres garçons qu'il regarda avec un air sombre. __**« - Vous tous, dégagez. »**_

_Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de se mettre à courir rapidement dans la direction opposé, laissant leur 'ami' derrière eux pour se lécher les plaies lui-même alors qu'il se redressait et se précipitait à leur suite. Le garçon brun se mit à rire et se tourna ensuite vers Cloud, son regard s'adoucissant. __**« - Ca va, mon gars ? » **__Demanda-t-il doucement._

_Cloud le regarda, incrédule, inclinant légèrement la tête tandis que l'autre tendait une main vers lui. __**« - Je m'appelle Zack. » **__Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire. __**« - Et tu es… ? »**_

_Cloud regarda la main de Zack avec une légère crainte, avant de déglutir et de tendre la main pour la saisir et se remettre sur pied. __**« - Cloud… » **__Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Zack éclata à nouveau de rire alors qu'il s'écartait du mur._

_**« - C'est un nom joliment bizarre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils t'embêteront de nouveau, Chocobo-boy. »

* * *

**_

Cloud froissa le papier et le jeta, alors que son esprit glissait hors de se souvenir. Il eut un petit rire intérieur, se rappelant comment, après un après-midi, les deux garçons étaient devenus inséparables. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Zack parte pour intégrer le SOLDAT, laissant Cloud dans les bidonvilles en train de poursuivre sa carrière musicale.

Cloud enfonça son visage dans ses mains, un long soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres, alors que le stylo tombait sur le sol de la salle de séjour. Son esprit était vraiment perturbé, et c'était également en parti à cause de ce qui était arrivait dans la semaine. La discussion avec ses musiciens, ainsi que Cid et Barret. Zack mettait tout à coup comme une étincelle dans une pièce sombre. Cloud sentit une veine lancinante battre contre sa tempe à la pensée de l'autre qui avait en quelque sorte presque été élevé par ses parents. Zack savait qu'ils avaient été assassinés, mais au contraire de Cloud, Zack ne savait pas pourquoi. Cloud frémit intérieurement, un spasme traversant momentanément sa poitrine au vague souvenir de la menace.

* * *

_Un sourire sinistre._

_**« - Abandonne maintenant, gamin. Et je ne ferais pas de ta putain de vie un enfer. »**_

_Reno, le chanteur du groupe rival, Azote Liquide. Il lui avait lancé ces menaces creuses tandis que deux autres se tenaient derrière lui. Cloud lui donna une réponse déterminée._

_**« - Je n'apprécie pas les fausses menaces, c'est assez enfantin. » **__Répondit Cloud doucement._

_Cloud pouvait sentir l'énervement de l'autre augmenter._

_**« - A toi de jouer, Cloudy. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »**_

_Reno dépassa alors Cloud, riant dans sa barde alors qu'il passait à proximité de l'oreille de Cloud. Et le blond put à peine distinguer les mots derrière ce rire._

_**« - Je pense rester un peu dans les bidonvilles. »

* * *

**_

Cela aurait dû être suffisant pour que Cloud se précipite chez lui, mais il ne prenait pas cette menace au sérieux. Reno était un musicien immature, qui n'avait jamais eu de rancune particulière envers un autre groupe.

Sauf pour Cloud.

Cloud poussa un soupir tremblant, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son téléphone portable et soupirant de nouveau en regardant l'heure. Il devrait commencer à se préparer, il avait vraiment promis à Zack de le rejoindre au Higwind. Cloud ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de… déplacement quand il était près de l'autre homme. Cloud était heureux de le revoir et par Gaia, il avait changé. Mais pas entièrement, pensa Cloud subitement.

Le personnage de Zack et sa personnalité ne changeraient jamais, Cloud en était sûr et certain. Mais Zack avait complètement changé physiquement. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, sa voix était devenu grave et profonde, son corps était devenu plus musclé, plus tonique. Plus vers la route de la perfection. Cloud avait toujours silencieusement envié son ami, car il tenait toujours une bougie que Cloud ne pouvait jamais allumer. Mais cela n'avait jamais empêché Cloud de graviter autour de Zack, il l'admirait, mais il ne le jalousait pas. Zack n'avait jamais donné à Cloud une raison d'être jaloux, car Zack avait toujours eu foi en lui, alors Cloud ne croyait pas en lui-même.

Cloud se passa une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il se levait en silence. Il sentit comme un effort dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline coulant à l'intérieur de lui et remplissant le vide qu'il ressentait dans ses veines. S'il pouvait avoir le contrôle juste une nuit, une nuit sans s'inquiéter au moindre coup d'œil ou être désagréable… ce serait bien. Cloud était tellement las d'avoir constamment tout le monde sur son dos. Avec un doux soupir, il traina ses pieds vers la chambre à coucher. Une douche pourrait sans aucun doute l'aider à cet instant.

Et peut-être, pour une fois, une veste serait bien. Cloud n'aurait personne pour le questionner ce soir. Il ne serait pas capable de l'exposer de nouveau.

* * *

_Huh… c'est un endroit bizarre ici,_ pensa Zack alors qu'il poussait la porte du 'Highwind' lentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil depuis l'entrée, apercevant beaucoup de jeunes adultes qui dansaient, et beaucoup d'hommes assis au bar. Zack passa la porte, la laissant se refermer derrière lui. une sonnette retentit, faisant se relever quelques têtes vers Zack. Ce dernier croisa aussitôt le regard de l'homme blond au visage dur qui s'activait derrière le comptoir.

Zack cligna des yeux quand il vit l'homme agitait la main vers lui, lui disant de venir. N'y réfléchissant pas vraiment à deux fois, Zack se dirigea vers lui. laissant son regard errer sur ce qui l'entourait, il remarqua trois personnes en train d'installer des instruments, des équipements et appareil de musique sur scène. Zack haussa un sourcil d'intérêt. Cela devait être la bande de Cloud, pensa Zack. Il avait entendu dire que le blond jouait ici une fois par semaine, et qu'il répétait quotidiennement là. Il supposa également que Cloud devait être bien connu ici, surtout de l'homme qui le faisait venir jusqu'au bar…

Zack s'appuya contre le comptoir, regardant l'homme blond qui s'était détourné. Le brun haussa les sourcils.

**« - Vous m'avez appelé, ai-je raison ? » **Demanda Zack, voulant s'en assurer. Sinon, il se sentirait un peu stupide. Le plus âgé leva la tête des bouteilles d'alcool avant de les mettre de côté. Il hocha la tête.

**« - Tu es celui qui a appelé hier ? » **Demanda lentement le blond en prenant deux bouteilles d'alcool avant de les verser dans un shaker. Zack cligna des yeux mais hocha la tête avec un sourire.

**« - Oui, c'est moi. Je suis… »**

**« - Zack, l'ami de Cloud. » **Il reposa les deux bouteilles sur le comptoir et s'appuya dessus, donnant enfin au brun toute son attention. **« - Tu sais déjà que je suis Cid, le propriétaire de ce bar. Tu as rendez-vous avec le gamin ? »**

Zack avait le léger sentiment qu'il allait être entrainé dans une conversation concernant son intérêt soudain de vouloir voir Cloud. Zack commença vraiment à réaliser qu'il avait vraiment loupé beaucoup de chose depuis qu'il était parti, ces gens semblaient presque protecteur envers Cloud. Mais… savaient-ils qu'il avait essayé de joindre Cloud presque chaque semaine et tous les jours depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés ?

Zack fit un signe de tête, bougeant pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret devant Cid. **« - Ouais, c'est exact. Cloud m'a proposé de le rejoindre ici à six heures… » **Commença Zack. Il entendit un soupir provenir de l'homme derrière le bar.

**« - Ouais, il sera probablement en retard. Il n'est jamais à l'heure pour rien. » **Déclara Cid en se penchant pour reposer les bouteilles de vodka sur l'étagère derrière lui. **« - Alors, comment connais-tu Cloud de toute façon ? On n'a jamais entendu parler de toi. »**

Cela fit mal dans la poitrine de Zack. Cloud et lui avaient été si proches, que ça faisait mal de savoir que le blond n'avait jamais parlé de lui. Zack se souvenait qu'il avait souvent parlé de Cloud à beaucoup de ses coéquipiers à la base de la Shinra. Zack garda un visage neutre, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder sur ça, mais plutôt questionner le blond lui-même.

Ou, peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée aussi. Cloud avait l'air si… différent. Pour être honnête, Zack n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas en dehors de son apparence physique. Cloud était certainement plus fin, presque maladivement mince. Sa peau n'avait pas changé de couleur, aussi blanche qu'on dirait presque de la neige. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, légèrement, mais perceptibles aux yeux de Zack. Et sa personnalité…

Avait complètement changé. Zack n'était pas resté assez longtemps avec Cloud pour en juger, surtout que le blond avait une importante quantité d'alcool dans son système. Mais, il y avait autre chose derrière ça. Cloud semblait réservé et tendu. C'était peut-être compréhensible que le blond soit ainsi avec lui après cinq années de silence. Mais Zack pouvait le sentir, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Entendant un tapotement sur le comptoir, Zack sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Cid. Il sourit timidement, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

**« - Désolé… euh, eh bien… nous avons été des meilleurs amis quand on était plus jeunes. Et je suppose que nous avons perdu contact quand j'ai rejoins le SOLDAT et il a monté son groupe… » **Zack trouva que sa voix ne sonnait pas aussi joyeuse que d'habitude. **« - Et pour vous ? Je veux dire… je ne connais pas les nouveaux amis que Cloud s'est fait depuis je suis parti. » **Fit Zack en secouant la tête.

Cid prit un verre, l'essayant avec un torchon pour rincer les restes de tâches d'alcool. **« - Euh… je vois. » **Murmura Cid, gardant les yeux rivés sur le verre. **« - Je connaissais les parents du gamin depuis longtemps, donc je suppose que je connais Cloud depuis aussi longtemps. » **Commença Cid, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. **« - Il avait besoin d'un endroit pour répéter, alors sa mère m'a demandé de le laisser faire ça ici. Je ne voyais pas d'objection et Cloud en a été reconnaissant. »**

Zack appuya ses coudes contre le comptoir, posant son visage dans sa paume alors qu'il continuait à écouter.

**« - Mais, quand ses parents sont morts, ce gosse est tombé en enfer. Mais, le plus souvent il craque intérieurement. » **Cid secoua la tête et soupira, posant un verre pour en prendre un autre. **« - Je sais qu'il n'est pas idiot de sa volonté, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai pas encore botté les fesses. » **Déclara Cid. Zack rigola légèrement à cela.

**« - Ouais… Cloud n'a jamais été comme ça. » **Murmura Zack, ses yeux se posant sur les bières entreposés face au comptoir. Cid leva le regard, puis regarda vers l'endroit qu'observait Zack. Avec un petit rire léger, Zack se retrouva avec une bière fraiche face à lui. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et il leva un regard interrogateur vers l'homme.

**« - Tu as pas vraiment beaucoup été là pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Cid, se remettant à essuyer ses verres de nouveau. Zack le regarda avec méfiance un instant avant de soupirer et de prendre la bière. Il l'ouvrit avec une torsion du poignet, et porta rapidement la bouteille à ses lèvres.

**« - J'ai essayé de l'être… mais, bon… » **Zack ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait certainement pas blâmer Cloud pour tout cela sans d'abord savoir pourquoi il l'avait repoussé. Il devait trouver un moyen de réellement se rapprocher de nouveau de Cloud sans le forcer à quoi que se soit. Il avait déjà en demi-mot comprit de l'homme en face de lui que Cloud ne laissait vraiment personne l'approcher, Zack n'était donc pas le seul.

Zack entendit un petit gloussement, puis un coup sur le comptoir et un verre d'alcool fut placé devant lui. Zack cligna des yeux, faisant une moue désapprobatrice.

**« - Ne fais pas cette tête, gamin. Je sais que Cloud n'arrivera pas avant un moment. » **Déclara Cid avec un petit sourire. Zack pencha la tête, mais finit par rire légèrement. Il approcha la bière de lui en se penchant en avant. Il pourrait au moins être reconnaissant à Cloud de ne pas être forcer d'attendre au milieu de la foule pendant son absence. Prenant une dernière gorgée de sa bière, Zack l'a mit alors de côté et prit le verre. Il s'installa négligemment dos au bar en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas à attendre en silence que le blond arrive.

* * *

Il était en sueur. Il haletait. Il tirait sur ses vêtements, sur ses cheveux. Sa vision semblait complètement vide de couleur. Parmi la foule de gens marchant dans la rue trempée, Cloud avait presque l'impression que les gens lui jetaient des coups d'œil, le regardant avec émerveillement. Il ne pouvait pas déjà rentré, n'est-ce pas ? Il se posa silencieusement la question alors qu'il marchait sur le trottoir. Il pouvait presque jurer que de nombreuses personnes s'arrêtaient et le pointaient du doigt. Cela fit accélérer Cloud. Si cela était possible. S'il seulement il pouvait atteindre le bar, il serait un peu plus en sécurité.

Mais là encore, ce n'était pas sûr.

Cloud ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre plus vite à la pensée que Zack serait là quand il arriverait. Comment devait-il le trouver après si longtemps ? Cloud se doutait qu'il devait être perplexe, parce que Cloud ne se souciait plus de rien, Zack inclus. Mais, s'il devait continuer à agir ainsi pour le tenir éloigner de son plus sombre secret, il continuerait. Si Zack savait, si Zack pouvait voir ce que Cloud avait fait d'horrible dans la vie, il serait dégoutté. Ou pire encore, il serait furieux. Zack avait toujours été protecteur envers lui, le seul que Cloud avait accepté. C'était le principal, la cause quant au pourquoi Cloud n'avait jamais fait confiance à un autre, à donner du temps aux autres. Zack avait enseigné beaucoup de choses à Cloud, certaines inutiles, mais il avait chéri ça. Comme boire, pensa Cloud.

Et même quand il constatait que Cloud hésitait, Zack lui faisait toujours un clin d'œil et un sourire. Il disait toujours la même phrase d'encouragement.

_**« - Apprend à avoir la foi, Spike. »**_

Apprendre à avoir la foi… hein. Il fallait voir jusqu'à quelle mesure il avait réussi, pensa Cloud avec un petit amer qui fit écho dans son esprit. Tous les jours, sa foi et son courage diminué de plus en plus. Il se sentait si minuscule dans ce monde, comme un caillou prêt à être lancé par un spectateur innocent. Vivre étai devenu une corvée qui rendait Cloud plus tendu et plus frustré. Sa propre carrière musicale n'était pas agréable. Pas après ce qui s'était passé avec le groupe de Reno. Cloud pouvait sentir ses dents craquaient alors qu'il serrait les mâchoires à cette pensée.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fais quelque chose, ne pouvais s'empêcher de se demander Cloud. Il était resté là à laisser les médias informer le reste du monde et dire que c'était une raison inconnue, les raisons pour lesquelles ses parents avaient été assassinés. Mais Cloud savait et il espérait et priait pour être le seul à savoir. Il n'avait pas besoin du regards des autres, de pitié ou de déni. C'était la dernière chose que Cloud voulait. Il garderait son ami à distance, dans l'espoir de garder à l'abri le secret de sa dépendance et sa descente en enfer et la menace d'une autre personne d'attenter à leur vie.

En perdre un de plus serait trop lourd à porter, et il finirait surement par abandonner.

Avec un petit soupir de soulagement, Cloud remonta le seul couloir qui menait à la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement. La sueur lui coula dans le dos alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui alors qu'il avançait dans la rue. Cela le faisait se sentir démuni devant le monde. Oh, comme il détestait ça. Dans l'espoir de percer dans le monde avec ses compositions, il n'avait réussi qu'à détester sa passion. La pression le mettait toujours autant à nu.

Se passant une main dans ses cheveux maintenant humides, Cloud soupira mentalement alors qu'il marchait dans le froid, dans la nuit en direction du club. La musique vint immédiatement agresser ses oreilles, et il pouvait la sentir tambourinait contre ses tempes. Peu importe l'état maladif dans lequel il était, il avait apprit à tolérer les sons. Les cris et la danse. Il s'était rappeler avoir dit à Zack de le rencontrer ici. Il s'était attendu à ce que le brun attende devant la porte, mais visiblement Zack avait gardé cette faculté de surprendre Cloud. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit une masse hirsute de cheveux noirs accoudé au bar. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand il vit son ami en train de discuter avec Cid à travers le comptoir. D'une certaine manière, cela causa l'accélérèrent des battements de cœur de Cloud. Que faire si Cid…

Non. Cid ne ferait pas ça. Le ferait-il ? Cid ne pouvait honnêtement pas _raconter_ à Zack les problèmes personnels de Cloud.

Oh, putain.

Cloud bouscula de nombreuses personnes, s'attirant des cris de colère sur son chemin. Il les ignora, avançant aussi rapidement que possible et finit presque par se jeter contre le comptoir du bar. Au bruit soudain, le regard de Zack, ainsi que celui de Cid se posèrent sur le blond quelque peu essoufflé. Zack haussa un sourcil et sourit.

**« - Tu t'es précipité ici pour me voir ? Que c'est mignon, Cloud, vraiment. » **Taquina Zack. Cloud voulut se frapper mentalement quand le brun se mit presque à roucouler. Zack pousser toujours la moquerie dans ce sens-là, comme une mère le ferait. Cloud leva la tête, clignant des yeux.

**« - Tais-toi. » **Murmura-t-il, mais intérieurement il souriait. L'autre avait toujours réussi à le faire réagir ainsi dans le passé. Secouant la tête à cette pensée, Cloud regarda rapidement vers Cid, et Cid pouvait clairement voir aux yeux de Cloud qu'il…

Il le supplia silencieusement.

Cid détourna le regard de Cloud un moment alors qu'un autre client attirait son attention, bien que ses yeux revenaient souvent se poser sur lui. Puis il fit un léger sourire. **« - Tu es en retard, mon gars. Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre ton ami aussi longtemps. »**

Cloud cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Est-ce que Cid… le couvrait ? Généralement même sans son avis, Cid ne gardait-il jamais ses commentaires pour lui-même ? Cloud était bien conscient que tout son groupe connaissait sa dépendance, et même Barret. Son manager, heureusement, ne savait pas. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait certainement perdu son contrat avec la maison de disque. Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour Cloud. Le blond cligna encore des yeux avant de finalement hocher la tête en baisant le regard au sol. **« - Désolé… » **Marmonna-t-il.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai discuté avec Cid à ton sujet. De choses ici et là. » **Cloud ne put empêcher son cœur de battre rapidement _encore_. Il espérait que Cid n'en avait pas trop dit sur lui. Cloud regarda Cid.

**« - Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? » **Demanda-t-il, et il nota que sa voix ne semblait pas aussi défaillante. Cid eut un léger rire alors qu'il tendait un verre en direction de Cloud.

**« - A peu près du moment où tu as débuté dans le chant, n'est-ce pas Zack ? » **Quelque chose n'allait pas ici, Cloud n'aimait pas la façon dont Cid et Zack se regardaient. Comme s'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Cloud fronça les sourcils, mais il garda son sang-froid, baissant les yeux vers son verre rempli de bière. Il plissa les yeux alors qu'il portait rapidement le verre à ses lèvres. A ses côtés, Zack se mit à rire.

**« - Ouais, c'est vrai. »** Répliqua Zack, reposant son propre verre sur le comptoir. Il regarda Cloud avec un sourire. **« - Il était justement en train de dire comment je pourrais assister à ton concert la semaine prochaine sans aucun problème. »**

Cloud s'effondra mentalement. Il avait oublié que… il serait là la semaine prochaine, et s'il était là, Cloud savait que sa voix serait éteinte. Pour ça, mais aussi pour une autre raison…

Cloud devrait être sobre, à nouveau.

Se forçant à sourire, Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Ah, bien. » **_Crétin, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air enthousiaste à ça_, se reprocha-t-il mentalement.

Cloud sentit soudainement une vague le traversait, étourdissant ses sens, et son corps tout entier se consuma presque. _Non, pas déjà_, pensa Cloud. Il pouvait sentir son visage se recouvrir de sueur. L'envie revenait. Combien de temps devrait-il attendre avant qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et assouvir son envie avec une aiguille ? Il avait reçu un appel d'un type qu'il avait croisé à un de ses concerts, heureusement. Et il le voyait ce soir. Cela donna à Cloud une minuscule sensation de réconfort, mais ça n'aidait pas sa situation actuelle. Surtout avec la voix qui résonna près d'eux, sorti de nulle part.

**« - Cid, peux-tu me servir un martini, s'il te plait. » **_Oh, merde_, pensa Cloud.

**« - Bien sûr, et toi Aerith ? Tu te sens d'humeur à boire ce soir ? » **Demanda Cid. Cloud regarda Zack tourner lentement la tête vers les trois personnes qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Puis il se tourna avec un regard interrogateur en direction de Cloud.

**« - Non, merci, je ne suis pas une grande buveuse. Tu le sais. » **Fit Aerith en rigolant légèrement et secouant la tête.

Vincent leva une main, désignant le rhum. **« - Du coca-cola et du rhum sera très bien pour moi. » **Dit-il. Puis il laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'homme assit à côté de Cloud, et ses prunelles pourpres brillèrent de curiosité. **« - Qui est-ce ? » **Demanda-t-il doucement. Zack regarda vers Cloud une fois de plus, et finalement le blond eut l'idée qu'il ferait mieux de présenter Zack.

Cloud se racla la gorge. **« - Oh, c'est mon ami, Zack… Zack, ce sont les membres de mon groupe. » **Cloud tendit une main vers eux. **« - Aerith, Vincent et Yuffie… » **Cloud grimaça quand il sentit deux bras autour de son cou. Ils se resserrèrent horriblement autour de sa gorge.

Yuffie devait déjà être ivre.

**« - Je suis désolée Cloud, je ne voulais pas t'énerver l'autre jour ! » **Cria-t-elle de façon spectaculaire. Zack les regardait en silence avec les yeux un peu écarquillés. Cloud se sentait un peu gêné, mais il leva la main et caressa le dos de la jeune fille.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas Yuffie. Vraiment, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. » **_Bordel, j'ai tous les droits de m'énerver comme ça ! _Cracha-t-il mentalement dans sa tête. Sentant le bras la caresser, Yuffie se redressa avec un sourire et s'installa sur le tabouret aux côtés de Zack. Elle lui sourit.

**« - Ravie de te rencontrer ! » **Fit-elle avec joie, avant de porter son attention sur la concoction verte qui fut déposée devant elle.

Aerith le salua d'un petit signe de la main. **« - C'est un plaisir. » **Dit-elle doucement.

Vincent se contenta de lui tendre une main. Zack pouvait facilement voir que ce n'était pas le genre d'homme bavard. Mais le fait que c'était les personnes que Cloud côtoyait tous les jours, donna une sorte de réconfort à Zack. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de gens méfiants, et ils avaient l'air du genre à aider Cloud quand il le fallait. Mais, avec la façon dont Cloud agissait avec eux, Zack n'était pas entièrement sûr. Il pouvait voir que Cloud avait déjà reporté son attention sur sa bière. Mais il sourit, leur rendu leur salutation.

**« - Ravi de vous rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par la tête de chocobo ici présente. » **Dit-il. Cloud pouvait entendre, non, sentir Aerith porter la main à ses lèvres pour dissimuler son rire. Cloud était même sûr d'avoir entendu Vincent rire.

**« - Tête de Chocobo ? Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un appeler Cloud comme ça avant. » **Répliqua-t-elle. Le sourire de Zack s'agrandit, alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules du blond. Il entendit le blond grogner.

**« - Je lui **_**donne**_** ce surnom depuis que je le revois. Je suppose que ça va rester ainsi pendant un moment. » **Répondit Zack. Cloud roula des yeux.

**« - Un moment ? Cela fait déjà dix ans de ma vie. » **Murmura Cloud. Zack laissa échapper un rire, et Cloud pouvait entendre les autres faire de même. A la surprise de Cloud, il se sentit lui-même sourire, contorsionnant légèrement les lèvres. Il éprouvait une sensation de chaleur en lui, mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le feu qui le consumait à chaque seconde qui passait. Aerith et Vincent s'assirent de l'autre côté de Cloud.

Aerith s'appuya sur ses coudes. **« - Comment as-tu connu Cloud, Zack ? » **Demanda-t-elle, poliment. Zack donna un coup de coude au blond.

**« - Nous étions les meilleurs amis quand nous habitions dans les taudis, avant qu'il ne progresse dans la musique. N'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Zack à Cloud.

Cloud leva la tête de sa bière, se forçant une nouvelle fois à sourire au brun. **« - Ouais… c'est ça. » **Cloud se sentait la culpabilité commençait à l'envahir. Il couvrit au mieux ses états d'âme en changeant rapidement de sujet. Il se tourna vers Aerith et Vincent. **« - Sommes-nous d'enregistrement demain ? » **Oui, bonne idée. Poser des questions plus frustrantes.

Aerith regarda Vincent, puis se tourna vers Cloud. **« - Oui, il faut que nous terminions 'Stay Beautiful' avant le concert. Le single nous aidera plus que nous pouvons l'imaginer. » **Déclara Aerith.

Zack haussa un sourcil. **« - Stay Beautiful ? » **Demanda-t-il. Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Cid le fit avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

**« - Ouais, une des chansons du gosse. Il l'a écrit il y a quelques semaines. » **Expliqua Cid avant de porter son attention sur un autre client au bar. Cloud se tourna vers Zack.

**« - J'aimerais entendre cette chanson, où est situé votre studio ? » **Demanda-t-il. Cloud fronça les sourcils de confusion. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? Venir au studio ? Cloud ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir perturber. Si le brun était là, Cloud savait que sa concentration serait diminuée, d'autant plus qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de prendre sa dose habitudel de reconfort dans la petite salle au fond de la salle d'enregistrement. Cloud ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Zack voit son état de drogué, Zack demanderait des explications à Cloud sinon. Il savait qu'il en faudrait très peu pour que Zack soupçonne quelque chose ou comprenne complètement. Zack était très alerte. Il savait toujours quand le blond n'allait pas bien, quand il était déprimé et même quand il était en colère intérieurement.

Zack connaissait tout de Cloud. Du moins, en parti.

Cloud déglutit. **« - Ce n'est pas trop loin d'ici, c'est l'immeuble face à la rue Parr. » **Répondit-il. Zack donna une tape ferme sur l'épaule de Cloud et un sourire chaleureux.

**« - Je serais là. » **Répondit Zack.

Cloud était confus, mais il resta calme pendant le reste de la soirée. Zack était plongé dans une conversation avec Aerith et Vincent, et Cid intervenait de temps en temps dans la conversation. Yuffie continuait à se saouler avec diverses boissons. Mais, comme Cloud, elle restait silencieuse, elle aussi confuse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus chaud, plus agité. Il se sentait… à l'écart de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il l'était vraiment, sachant qu'il mettait tout le monde à l'écart sans cesse. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment des personnes extraordinaires dans sa vie. mais il fallait les éloigner, loin de son vrai lui. si quelqu'un réalisé, si quelqu'un avait connaissance de l'obscurité qui régnait en lui, ils seraient déçus. Ils seraient furieux. Cloud ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre plus à cause de sa dépendance et sa carrière. Il aimait vraiment les gens qui l'entouraient…

Et Zack. Le brun était revenu dans sa vie et ça avait été trop rapide pour Cloud. Il savait que Zack se demandait encore pour le blond l'avait rejté, pourquoi il avait soudainement disparu de sa vie. Mais, Cloud ne pourrait jamais le lui dire. Alors tout ce que Cloud pouvait faire, était de rester à l'écart et boire sa bière.

Entendant les rires qui résonnaient à ses côtés, Cloud ne put s'empêcher de penser que son rêve était devenu en quelque sorte sa malédiction.

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Dreams of Psilocybin

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre 5 : ****Dreams of Psilocybin**

**By DamagedWorth**

* * *

_Sang. Il pouvait sentir le sang. Il pouvait y go__ûter dans l'air. Sa maison était étrangement silencieuse, et il pouvait entendre son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il aurait pu jurer que sa poitrine allait éclater. Il marchait en silence dans le couloir sombre, utilisant sa main contre le mur pour se guider dans l'obscurité. Ses chaussures faisaient un peu de bruit, mais ça faisait écho dans toute la maison. Il savait qu'en général, sa mère laissait toujours une lumière allumée pour lui ou son père. Il pouvait entendre le petit son de la pluie battant contre le toit métallique de la maison. Et son souffle se coupait parfois quand le tonnerre grondait au-dessus de lui._

_Avec le souffle court, Cloud s'arrêta au tournant du couloir. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait si peur ? Il avait été si heureux ces dernières semaines. Tout se mettait en place, ses rêves allaient enfin se réaliser. Son album venait de sortir, et il commençait à être connu par les gens autour de lui. Mais la menace… la menace avait résonné dans la tête de Cloud durant tout le chemin du retour._

_**« - Rentre vite dans les taudis. »**_

_Qu'avait voulu dire Reno par là ? Il n'aurait sûrement pas… Cloud ne pouvait pas être une si grande menace pour le groupe du roux, si ?_

_Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas la réponse. Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire, c'était faire connaitre ses paroles dans le monde. L'argent, la célébrité et la fortune était sans aucun doute un luxe pour Cloud et ses partenaires. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qui était le plus important pour le blond. Il avait plus de dignité que ça, il avait une morale et le sens des valeurs. Ou alors, pensait-il les avoir._

_Cloud sentait son œil tressauter alors qu'il jetait lentement un coin d'œil au tournant du couloir, et la vue du trainer de sang au sol déclencha une nausée. Non…_

_Cloud chancela le long de la trainée de sang, avant de trouver les corps inertes de sa mère et son père au sol. Un éclair illumina brièvement la pièce, faisant étinceler le regard azur de Cloud. Cela ne pouvait être vrai… Cloud porta les mains à ses cheveux, tirant sur ses mèches, ses yeux ne quittant pas les corps. C'était un rêve, un horrible cauchemar qui était censé lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité derrière la menace de Reno. Ce n'était pas réel._

_Mais le frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui disait le contraire, c'était bien réel. C'était la chose la plus éloignée d'un rêve. Cloud tomba lentement à genoux, ses mains tirant toujours ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative de ressentir autre chose que la douleur qui traversait son corps. Le souffle haché, Cloud ferma lentement les yeux._

_Et il se mit à crier jusqu'à ce que se gorge lui fasse mal._

* * *

_**« - Sunday morning at the door, you were coming back for more. We were kicking it all around. I was looking in your eyes; you thought it was justified. »**_

Cloud tenu le casque serré contre son oreille droite, se plongeant dans l'enregistrement de la chanson en fermant les yeux. Sa voix rempli la salle avec un sentiment de paix. Cloud trouvait ironique la façon dont sa voix pouvait résonner quand il parlait quelquefois. Il était sûr que Zack pensait la même chose. Le blond ouvrit brièvement les yeux pour regardait l'homme debout de l'autre côté de la paroi vitrée qui les séparait, debout à coté de Barret, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Cloud prit une inspiration en refermant les yeux, essayant de maintenir une voix ferme.

_**« - You said m-m-m-m more. »**_ Chantonna Aerith à ses côtés en jouant les dernières notes tandis que Vincent faisait vibrer une dernière fois les cordes de sa guitare, accompagnant la voix de Cloud. Yuffie tapait lentement sur sa batterie, presque légèrement, pour cette chanson qui n'était pas entièrement rythmée. Mais certainement plus accrocheuse que leur précédent single : _Pictures of You_.

**« - Bon, arrêtons-nous ici. » **Dit Vincent en faisant vibrer une dernière fois ses cordes. Aerith enleva ses mains du piano pour les poser sur ses genoux, regardant Cloud avec un petit sourire.

**« - C'est vraiment bien, tu ne penses pas ? » **Demanda-t-elle gentiment. Cloud laissa échapper un petit soupir en posant le casque sur le micro en face de lui. Il tourna la tête et sourit à la jeune fille.

**« - Je l'espère. La partie solo n'arrêtait pas de me secouer. » **Admit Cloud. Il ne pouvait pas admettre aux autres que toute l'après-midi passait douloureusement lentement. Une fois de plus, Cloud avait passé la journée sans prendre quoi que se soit. Il savait que s'il apparaissait stone devant Zack, ou faisait un malaise, le brun le sentirait immédiatement. Il voulait essayer de maintenir une certaine distance entre eux. Cloud passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en regardant un instant Yuffie. **« - Tu as manqué un battement au début. » **Fit-il remarquer.

Yuffie fit la moue. **« - Merde, je sais ce que je fais ! » **Dit-elle en tapant brusquement sur son instrument avec ses baguettes. Aerith et Vincent laissèrent échapper un petit rire.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à suivre le rythme de Cloud à certain moment. » **Admit Aerith sans se départir de son sourire. Vincent se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

**« - Je me suis débrouillé quand même. » **Répliqua Cloud en agitant une main d'un air dédaigneux.

**« - Nous n'avons plus que les chœurs à enregistrer de toute façon. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire une pause pour le moment ? » **Déclara Vincent à voix haute. Yuffie jeta ses baguettes en l'air avec un grand sourire.

**« - J'aime cette idée. » **Fit-elle avec joie. Aerith gloussa légèrement tandis que Cloud roulait des yeux.

**« - Très bien, mais pas plus de trente minutes, okay ? Je veux en finir avec ça. » **Cloud ne mettait aucun projet en cours de côté, surtout quand il s'agissait d'enregistrement. C'était parfois plus une corvée qu'une passion pour Cloud pour réussir à faire circuler l'émotion dans ses paroles. Tout le monde acquiesça et se mirent en mouvement alors qu'Aerith avançait vers Cloud. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

**« - Tu sembles aller bien, Cloud. » **Déclara-t-elle. Cloud cligna des yeux, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, Aerith était déjà hors de la cabine ainsi que tout le monde. Cloud la suivit du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Cloud poussa un long soupir en se penchant pour poser sa tête contre le micro sur pied. Il poussa un autre soupir de frustration, mais un bâillement le suivit.

**« - Alors, c'est ça un enregistrement… euh, ça à l'air ****cool. »**

Cloud redressa vivement la tête à cette voix, rencontrant un regard violet. Zack s'écarta de la porte de la cabine, entrant à l'intérieur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il sourit légèrement quand Cloud fit une grimace.

**« - Tu veux dire un studio d'enregistrement ? » **Corrigea Cloud. Zack laissa échapper un léger rire.

**« - Désolé si je ne suis pas familier avec ce genre de chose. » **Répondit Zack en s'approchant de Cloud. Il regarda dans la direction du blond qui fixait le micro, puis regarda à nouveau Cloud. **« - Ta voix est meilleure en direct qu'à la télévision ou la radio. » **Déclara-t-il. Cloud cligna des yeux en réponse et leva son regard vers Zack.

**« - Hein ? » **Demanda-t-il bêtement. Zack haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux.

**« - Ouais… je veux dire, je t'ai entendu chanter quand nous étions plus jeune. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. » **Fit Zack, rouvrant lentement les yeux. **« - Tu es très talentueux, Spike. »**

Cloud continua à regarder Zack mollement. Le brun faisait-il des louanges à sa voix ? Cloud trouvait plutôt qu'elle était assez mauvaise et il baissa les yeux vers le sol après un moment. **« - Pas vraiment… mais je suis content que tu crois ça. » **Idiot, pensa Cloud.

Zack haussa brièvement les sourcils, mais rigola légèrement. **« - Tu as tellement changé, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu es toujours le même. »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? » **Demanda Cloud doucement tout en jouant avec le long fil du micro en face de lui.

Zack observa les gestes nerveux de Cloud attentivement. **« - Eh bien… tu doutes encore de toi. Même lorsque tu es rendu à ce stade. » **Répondit-il. Les yeux de Zack tombèrent sur la paroi en verre devant eux, et il l'observa un moment. **« - J'aurais aimé pouvoir être là quand tu as traversé tout ça. » **Murmura Zack.

Cloud pencha la tête, regardant Zack avec étonnement. Il sentait une douleur à l'intérieur de son cœur, parce qu'il pouvait clairement entendre la douleur dans la voix du brun. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il protégeait Zack alors que ce dernier pensait qu'il ne le voulait pas près de lui ? Cloud savait qu'il aurait aimé avoir Zack à ses côtés durant sa lutte pour atteindre son niveau actuel. Mais afin de le garder en sécurité, il avait dû l'éloigner. Il avait dû éloigner tout le monde. Cloud n'avait causé rien d'autre que la misère à ceux qu'il aimait. Et Zack était toujours son meilleur ami dans son cœur, mais peut-être que le brun pensait différemment. C'était le prix à payer pour le garder sain et sauf. Le laisser penser que Cloud était devenu en quelque sorte quelqu'un d'amer.

C'était partiellement vrai. Cloud avait senti tout son être se durcir après la mort de ses parents et sa carrière montante. Il avait été jeté dans le monde, et l'aiguille qu'il se plantait constamment dans le bras et qui remplissait temporairement son corps de bien-être était la seule chose qui faisait Cloud se sentir vivant.

Cloud alla toucher le casque sur le micro. **« - Je… » **Que devait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Zack, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et il ne pouvait pas changer de sujet sans que Zack pense qu'il était soudainement hostile. Donc, avec un long soupir, Cloud se passa une main sur le visage. **« - Je suis désolé. » **Cloud ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, et c'était tout ce que Zack pouvait attendre avoir maintenant.

Le brun regarda attentivement Cloud. Quelque chose était encore si loin de cette image. Le Cloud qu'il avait connu aurait été heureux de le revoir. Il aurait été heureux qu'il soit là maintenant… mais surtout, il n'aurait pas repoussé Zack sans raison, sans véritable raison.

Mais, Cloud avait une raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, avant que Zack finisse par s'approcher de Cloud et lui ébouriffer les cheveux blonds avec la main. Cloud cligna des yeux, regardant Zack avec des yeux noirs. Le brun lui sourit avec un vrai sourire.

Cloud pencha la tête un instant, mais finit par sourire très légèrement.

* * *

_**« - En as-tu ? » **__Demanda-t-il en appuyant son corps contre le mur du bâtiment. La brise faisait danser ses cheveux blonds devant son visage._

_**« - Oui, rencontre-moi à l'endroit habituel à huit heures. » **__Répondit la voix dans le téléphone. Cloud laissa échapper un soupir fragile._

_**« - Pourquoi si longtemps ? » **__Demanda-t-il._

_Un grognement. __**« - Juste, rencontre-moi à huit heures, okay ? » **_

_Cloud cligna des yeux, gardant le portable près de son oreille pour tenter de parler doucement en quelque sorte. __**« - Très bien, je serais là. » **__Murmura-t-il avant de raccrocher et remettre son téléphone dans la poche. Il ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le bâtiment. Il avait passé toute la journée sans rien prendre du tout. Son corps réagissait déjà à l'absence de la prise de morphine. _

_Cloud ouvrit lentement les yeux, frissonnant légèrement sous le vent. La saison était déjà en train de changer, et il aimait ça. Il aimait le froid, l'air frais en quelque sorte. Mais en même temps, il détestait tout ça. Cela voulait dire que les vacances étaient seulement dans deux mois. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toujours vouloir être seul dans ces moments. Avec un petit soupir, Cloud se détacha du bâtiment et commença à avancer sur le trottoir, les mains dans les poches._

_Etant sorti à l'insu de tous pour prendre un peu l'air__, Zack avait fait le tour du bâtiment et était appuyé contre le mur, dans l'obscurité, les yeux plissés. Que diable avait-il entendu ? Il y avait beaucoup trop d'option pour juger ou accuser, mais Zack savait en quelque sorte que ce n'était pas clair et net. Se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs décoiffés par le vent, Zack emboita le pas à Cloud._

**« - Hey Spike ! »**

Cloud se raidit légèrement alors que cette voix familière transperçait à travers la foule de gens qui marchaient dans les rues de Midgar, il se tourna pour apercevoir Zack, le bras en l'air pour attirer son attention. Cloud haussa un sourcil mais leva son bras et agita la main en retour. Zack fendit rapidement la foule, rattrapant le blond avec un petit sourire.

**« - Hey. » **Murmura Cloud, se détournant pour reprendre sa marche. Zack marcha à ses côtés, donnant au blond un coup de coude.

**« - Ou vas-tu ? Tu as quitté le studio assez rapidement. » **Demanda Zack tout à coup. Cloud cligna des yeux, mais continua à marcher avec les mains dans les poches.

**« - Nulle part, je suis juste frustré quand je reste trop longtemps là-dedans. » **_Menteur, _se réprimanda-t-il aussitôt.

Zack haussa les épaules, sa veste grise glissant un peu dans le mouvement. **« - Aw, pauvre Cloudy. » **Zack s'applaudit intérieurement quand il entendit un petit rire venant de Cloud.

**« - Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis longtemps. » **Déclara Cloud.

**« - Eh bien, j'ai finalement de la chance de pouvoir le refaire maintenant, non ? » **Répondit Zack, taquin. Le visage de Cloud s'assombrit à ses mots, mais il continua à regarder devant lui.

**« - Je suppose. » **Fit le blond doucement. Zack regarda attentivement Cloud mais finit par détourner les yeux avec un petit sourire.

**« - Tu as faim, gamin ? » **Zack laissa échapper un petit rire quand Cloud plissa le nez de dégoût.

**« - Je ne suis pas un gamin. » **Protesta faiblement Cloud. Mais alors il se souvint de la question que Zack avait posée. Il était sûr que Zack voulait toujours en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il avait manqué dans sa vie, et ça semblait si évident que Cloud le repoussait. Mais il pourrait accepter… peut-être s'il y avait un endroit privé, peut-être. Mais avec les journalistes, et même Reno, rôdant un peu partout…

Zack pencha la tête avec confusion, regardant Cloud fixer le vide. Il lui donna un autre petit coup de coude. Cloud bondit de surprise et leva les yeux vers Zack.

Zack plissa le front. **« - Si tu n'as pas faim, je vais juste te ramener chez toi. Il est déjà sept heures. »**

Cloud jurait qu'il aurait pu sauter de joie en entendant ça. Plus qu'une heure à attendre.

Le blond secoua la tête. **« - Désolé… je veux dire, je serais ravi d'aller manger un bout avec toi, mais je dois aller quelque part à huit heures… » **Zack le savait déjà, et il perçut le léger balbutiement du blond. Zack réalisa que Cloud essayait de trouver une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi il devait ressortir à huit heures. **« - Ils ont encore besoin de moi au studio. »**

Zack sut instantanément que c'était un mensonge. Parce que sinon, Cloud aurait dit au téléphone 'rejoins-moi ici' et non 'je serais là', de plus, l'humeur du blond s'était aggravée au fil du temps. Il était sûr que Cloud n'avait pas de petite-amie ou petit-ami ou même un 'jouet' de toute nature. Zack savait que Cloud n'était pas comme ça, même s'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années. Et il était sûr que Cloud ne voyait pas ses relations en fonction du jour et de l'heure, de toute façon. Mais Zack ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre.

_« - En as-tu ? »_

Avoir quoi ? Se demanda Zack. Mais il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées quand il remarqua que Cloud le regardait, attendant visiblement une réponse. Zack rit légèrement et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. **« - Je peux te ramener chez toi pour huit heures, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

Cloud regarda Zack pendant un long moment, le toisant avec lassitude avant d'hocher la tête, faisant sourire le brun. **« - Très bien. »**

Appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, Cloud observa un peu plus l'intérieur pour être plus à l'aise. Visiblement, Zack connaissait plus Midgar qu'il ne le pensait. Cloud adorait honnêtement ce restaurant, il y avait un cuisinier étonnant ici. Mais Cloud savait déjà qu'il ne serait pas capable de manger quoi que se soit. Son corps était trop en manque de drogue pour vraiment manger quelque chose. Il était clair du pourquoi le blond restait trop chétif et mince. S'il ne prenait pas cette substance tous les jours, Cloud savait qu'il aurait été aussi bien bâti qu'un homme de son âge. Pas aussi musclé que Zack, mais mieux que ce qu'il était maintenant.

Zack pinça les lèvres tout en regardant le menu. **« - Que veux-tu ? » **Demanda-t-il doucement tandis que ses yeux parcouraient le menu avec soin. Cloud savait déjà ce qu'il voulait, et il espérait qu'il pourrait manger un peu devant Zack.

**« - Juste une salade. » **Murmura Cloud, évitant son regard pour remarquer plusieurs gens tournaient vers lui. _Génial_, pensa Cloud. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, alors que Zack haussait un sourcil.

**« - Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose. » **Zack se pencha et poussa les bras de la poitrine de Cloud avec un sourire. **« - Maigrichon. » **Termina-t-il. Cloud fit une grimace.

**« - Je ne suis pas si maigre que ça. » **Protesta-t-il. Et Zack roula des yeux avec indulgence.

**« - Non, bien sûr que non. Tu as juste la silhouette d'une femme. »**

Cloud ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former une moue. Et curieusement, Zack le trouva mignon. Et c'est ce qui gênait le plus Zack, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Cloud était soudainement devenu illisible pour lui. Ou peut-être que c'était juste parce que ça lui faisait plaisir de voir Cloud sourire, rire ou autre rares expressions. C'était une chose que Zack n'avait plus revu depuis très longtemps.

**« - Je ne le suis pas. » **Contra Cloud, avant de soupirer. Il laissa ses yeux voguer vers le plafond. Et un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes.

**« - Je pars en mission dans une quinzaine de jours. »**

Cloud laissa retomber sa tête vers le brun, clignant des yeux avec interrogation. **« - En mission ? Tu veux dire… une vraie ? » **Demanda Cloud. Zack rigola légèrement.

**« - Que veux-tu dire par 'une vraie' ? Toutes les opérations que je fais sont réelles. » **Expliqua Zack. Il posa le menu sur la table, se penchant un peu plus vers Cloud. Ses yeux violets étaient obscurcis par les lumières tamisés. Et en quelque sorte, Cloud les trouvaient plus profonds qu'il n'aurait dû.

**« - Eh bien… » **Commença doucement Cloud. **« - Je ne sais pas vraiment, tout comme toi qui ne comprends pas ce qu'est une cabine d'enregistrement. » **_C'est bien_, pensa Cloud.

Zack haussa un sourcil, amusé. **« - Touché. » **Répondit-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Cloud ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur s'était mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine quand le brun s'était penché vers lui. Il tapota du doigt contre son bras et continua à fixer Zack. La façon dont la bonne humeur du brun se dégageait faisait à nouveau battre le cœur de Cloud.

_Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ Se cria mentalement Cloud.

Il soupira intérieurement quand la serveuse approcha de leur table et Zack regarda Cloud un bref instant avant de commander leurs plats. Zack finit par commander une bière également et regarda Cloud avec interrogation.

Cloud plissa les lèvres et hocha la tête.

La serveuse leur fit un large sourire avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner avec leurs commandes. Cloud se décida finalement à poursuivre la conversation de tout à l'heure. **« - Quel genre de mission vas-tu faire ? » **Demanda brusquement le blond, causant le rire de Zack.

**« - Oh, je vais au Wutai. C'est assez loin à travers le monde, mais je suis excité à ce sujet. » **Déclara Zack, tout en regardant la serveuse qui revenait avec la petite salade de Cloud et leurs deux bières. Cloud cligna des yeux quand il remarqua que Zack n'avait rien prit à manger.

**« - Pourquoi suis-je le seul à manger ? » **Demanda Cloud. Zack haussa les épaules.

**« - Je n'ai pas faim. Ton amie, Yuffie, m'a donné quelques bols de ramen au studio. » **Zack fit une grimace et Cloud étouffa un petit rire. **« - Il faut dire que c'est une fille hyperactive que tu as dans ton groupe. Et ce gars, Vincent, il me fiche la chair de poule. Aerith est douce, très gentille. » **Zack sourit légèrement. **« - Tu as un groupe étrange, Cloudy. »**

Cloud haussa légèrement les épaules. **« - Ouais, mais personnellement, je peux les tolérer. » **Cloud remarqua que cela sonnait un peu froid. Zack tendit la main vers sa bière, porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée. **« - Ils font peut-être mauvais impression, mais honnêtement, je ne voudrais pas jouer avec d'autres gens qu'eux. » **Admit Cloud, adoucissant ainsi sa précédente déclaration.

**« - J'ai dis qu'ils étaient bizarres, pas mauvais Spike. » **Rajouta Zack, prenant une autre gorgée de sa bière. Il la reposa sur la table tout en gardant le regard sur la nourriture du blond. **« - Hey Spike… j'ai une question. » **Commença Zack. Cloud cligna des yeux.

**« - Oui ? » **La façon dont la voix de Zack avait résonné rendait Cloud nerveux.

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ? Vraiment. » **Zack leva le regard et croisa les yeux écarquillés de Cloud. C'était assez inattendu, se dit lentement Cloud. Il était sûr que le brun avait dû lire l'histoire dans les journaux. Mais peut-être que Cloud n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Zack était vraiment perspicace. Zack le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre après tout. Ou plutôt, l'avait connu. Mais… Zack n'était pas non plus un imbécile. Il pouvait être arrogant, et parfois immature. Mais la seule chose qu'il était vraiment c'était intelligent au-delà des mots. Bien qu'il le cachait plutôt bien. Cloud plissa un peu les lèvres, et il aurait juré avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche.

**« - Pourquoi me demandes-tu… » **Demanda doucement Cloud. Le regard de Zack s'adoucit alors qu'il parlait.

**« - Parce que je sais que ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux c'était des conneries, et je sais aussi rien qu'en te regardant que ce n'est pas tout ce qui s'est vraiment passé. » **Déclara Zack. **« - Je sais qu'il n'ont pas été mystérieusement assassiné sans aucune raison. »**

_Tu es trop perspicace, putain._

Cloud baissa les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration. **« - Je… je vois. » **Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité au brun. Il savait que Zack partirait à la recherche de Reno, il savait que Zack lui ferait entièrement payer ses crimes. Pour Cloud. Il savait que Zack serait toujours protecteur envers lui. Il savait que Zack voulait vraiment, vraiment refaire parti de la vie de Cloud. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque !

**« - Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé, je suis rentré et je les ai trouvé dans la cuisine. » **_S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ne me questionne plus. _Pria silencieusement Cloud.

Zack baissa les yeux vers sa bière, puis les remonta vers Cloud, puis les redescendit vers sa bière. Il poussa un soupir, son regard s'attristant. **« - Okay. Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt. »**

Cloud cligna des yeux. Quoi ?

**« - Que… » **Commença-t-il mais Zack leva une main, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres à travers la table. Il sourit légèrement.

**« - Je te l'ai dit, c'est okay. Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt. »**

Cloud regarda ce doigt sur ses lèvres, puis Zack avec les sourcils fronçait. Zack savait, réalisa-t-il tout à coup. Zack savait qu'il mentait. Et pourtant, il restait gentil et patient envers lui ? Cloud était confus, vraiment confus. Cloud voudrait tellement que Zack soit toujours là à ses côtés… même en tant qu'ami… et il savait en quelque sorte qu'il pourrait réussir dans sa carrière.

Et Cloud était sûr que Reno tenterait de le briser une fois de plus.

Alors que Zack retirait son doigt, gardant ses questions pour lui, Cloud passa silencieusement une main sur sa joue. Il garda le regard fixé sur la table, mais au fond, il se demandait pourquoi il sentait la chaleur contre le bout de ses doigts.

* * *

Zack regarda en silence la silhouette de Cloud pénétrer dans le hall de son immeuble avec les yeux plissés. L'heure qu'il avait passé avec le jeune homme avait causé une multitude de question. Cloud était si réticent à parler de son passé avec Zack, et intérieurement, ça faisait mal au brun.

Il n'était pas un homme patient, mais pour Cloud, il le serait. Cloud était différent de tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés et côtoyés. Mais Cloud ne comprenait pas vraiment qu'il était le seul que Zack ait vraiment prit en charge. Il y avait des gens dans le monde à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance, et Zack n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il le paraissait. Il était silencieusement reconnaissant qui malgré ce que Cloud essayait de faire paraitre, il ne semblait pas si… faux et froid.

C'était les seuls mots que Zack pouvait utiliser pour le décrire. Mais, il était également heureux que Cloud ait été bien influencé en son absence. Mais, intérieurement, le brun avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Cloud, des gens que Zack avait beaucoup aimé quand il était jeune, était la raison pour laquelle Cloud était devenu ainsi ? Il comprenait qu'une telle perte avait eu des répercussions sur Cloud, bien sûr. C'est ainsi qu'était la vie. Mais… c'était différent avec Cloud. Cloud était juste…

Trop différent maintenant.

Et Zack ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont son cœur battit quand il posa les yeux sur le blond. Tout l'esprit de Zack n'avait aucun sens à cet instant, et il serra les dents de frustration tout en tournant les talons. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, s'assurant que le blond était rentré et à l'abri du froid. Avec un petit sourire triste, Zack se mit à marcher sur le trottoir.

* * *

_Peut-être que si je mourrais, tout irait bien à nouveau. Peut-être qu'abandonné est en quelque sorte la meilleure solution. Je déteste la façon dont mon épiderme se perce sous l'aiguille fine. Je le fais, mais je déteste ça. __Mais j'aime le doux vertige qui me prend alors que mon esprit se vide lentement, atténuant la douleur et la colère qui fait rage dans mon corps et mon esprit brisé. Ils me manquent par Gaia, ils me manquent. Ils me manquent tellement. Si seulement j'avais la force, le courage de me venger de ce que m'a fait Reno. Si seulement j'étais fort et beau comme Zack._

_Oui, ce sont là où m'ont conduit mes pensées sur lui. Toute ma vie, j'étais toujours vu Zack comme était quelqu'un de gracieux, beau, et qui avait un bon œil sur les choses de la vie. Il est loin de l'homme dégoûté, faible, drogué que je suis. J'aurais dû l'écouter et rentrer à la maison ce jour-là. Et maintenant, tous les jours au studio, je dois passer devant l'homme roux qui me regarde toujours en souriant. Gaia ne veut pas me faire mourir lentement ? Mais pourtant, c'est là une façon de me faire tomber dans cette dépendance._

_Tout le monde m'a aidé la dernière fois_, et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je suis soulagé que Zack ne m'ait pas retrouvé juste après le drame. C'est Aerith qui m'a trouvé, je m'en souviens encore clairement. Elle m'a bercé et m'a dit que tout irait bien. C'est elle et Cid qui m'ont aidé. C'est Yuffie, Vincent et Barret qui se sont occupés de tout. Je ne pouvais plus parler, mais Aerith savait que je voulais pleurer. Elle savait ma douleur. Ils savaient tous en quelque sorte l'ampleur de ma douleur. Surtout Cid. Bien que je ne l'ai jamais dit, que je suis cruel et froid envers lui, je le considère presque comme un père.

A dire vrai, j'aime beaucoup Zack. Tous les jours, je me demandais comment il allait. Et chaque fois que j'avais de la chance, je jetais un coup d'œil dans la boite en bois à côté de mon lit, et à la photo qui était à l'intérieur. Pardon, les photos.

Mais ce que Zack doit penser de son soi-disant 'meilleur ami' maintenant, je ne veux pas l'imaginer. Je ne veux pas que Zack souffre. Mais, je ne veux pas non plus le perdre. Je ne perdrais plus personne cette fois. Je resterais distant avec les membres du groupe. Je resterais cruel et froid envers Cid. Et je ne laisserais pas Zack lire au plus profond de moi. Je ne laisserais plus personne me prendre une partie de moi de nouveau. Je n'aurais pas la force de lutter plus, même si je ne le fais pas vraiment actuellement. Et même intérieurement, ma voix se fend aux souvenirs qui surgissent dans mon cerveau. Faisant briller mon regard azuré.

Je les aime tous beaucoup. Mais je ne les laisserais pas m'approcher, pas si cela signifie de les perdre directement après. Mes larmes brouillèrent ma vue, alors qu'une aiguille se posait sur ma peau. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de m'endormir sans tous ces souvenirs qui revenaient. Avec une légère pression sur la seringue, je me rappelle vaguement m'être effondré sur mon lit. La sensation familière m'envahit alors que le liquide parcourait mes veines, et temporairement, j'ai baissé les armes.

Je sifflai légèrement à la douleur qui se manifesta dans mon bras droit alors que l'aiguille tombait au sol. Mes yeux étaient flous, pas de vision claire de mes souvenirs. Je voulais juste que le sommeil m'emporte dans un rêve brumeux, et que cette douleur s'atténue. Avant de m'endormir, cependant, je vis une photo tomber au sol. Le regard violet de Zack croisa mes yeux azurs morts.

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Submerged

**Titre : **The Last Goodnight

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre ****6 : Submerged**

**By DamagedWorth**

_Curieusement, les pièces semblent se mettre toute seule en place parfois. Certaines situations dans votre vie ont tendances à se glisser dans votre esprit, s'enfouir sournoisement à l'intérieur de vous. Sans votre avis, tout semble se briser alors. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit se dispersait de façon si horrible. C'était peut-être parce que la drogue commençait à couler dans ses veines, mais il avait également une personne à l'esprit. Cloud ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment l'autre réagirait s'il le voyait maintenant. S'il savait. __Cloud regrettait profondément et honnêtement de ne pas pouvoir juste être heureux avec sa vie actuelle, sa musique, ses amis qu'il considérait comme sa seule famille et Zack. Zack…_

_Zack…_

_Répéter ce nom dans son esprit fit battre plus rapidement son cœur de nouveau. Mais sans ses esprits clairs et complètement stone, Cloud ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se demanda silencieusement pourquoi il avait sentit son visage s'enflammait au simple contacte des doigts du brun. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait dans sa poitrine comme s'il essayait d'en sortir. Tout ce que Cloud savait, c'était que c'était différent, peu familier. Peut-être bien que, pensa Cloud attristé, que c'était mieux ainsi. Le mieux était de ne pas découvrir pourquoi, le mieux était de laisser ça dans l'oubli._

_**"Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful. One life, today, you're irresistible.  
Get up, get out, stay wonderful. All this time is waiting for you. Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful."**_

* * *

Cloud gardait les yeux lâchement fermé alors qu'il balançait légèrement son corps. Il était assez tôt, et heureusement pour lui, le studio était vide. Et sans la présence de tout le monde et leurs regards sur lui, Cloud semblait pouvoir se concentrer beaucoup mieux que quand ils étaient là. Et la pensée réconfortante de Zack ne pouvant pas quitter les locaux de la Shinra jusqu'en fin d'après-midi signifiait que Cloud était sûr d'être seul pendant quelques heures. Le blond sentait son corps lourd à nouveau, le sang pulsant sous la drogue. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une brillante idée de se piquer avant l'enregistrement.

Il sentait la sueur couler sur ses tempes, et il s'essuya brièvement tout en gardant la bonne intonation de voix alors qu'il chantait dans le micro devant lui. Il leva ensuite une main au niveau de sa tête, la posant sur son casque alors que l'autre empoignait le pied du micro.

_**"Poison kisses in the rain, you were calling out my name. Laughing like the joke was on me."**_

Cloud se rappela que le couplet suivant était l'un des préférés d'Aerith, pour une étrange raison. Et un petit sourire vint orner son visage.

_**"Singin'... Ba da da ba da da. Ba da da ba da da. Ba ba ba ba da."**_

Cloud écouta silencieusement alors que sa voix emplissait le vide de la pièce. Il prit une inspiration et retint quelque peu son souffle alors qu'il aboyait les prochaines paroles sur alors que le rythme de la musique accéléré.

_**"Post cards, throwing darts, side kicks and super marts. Break dance, second chance, I will run to you. Sideways, back and forth, wake up, hit the floor. Oh no, where'd you go, I will come to you."**_

Cloud constata que son pied battait en rythme et que ses doigts faisaient de même le long de son casque. Il sourit légèrement quand il commença à chanter les paroles un peu plus rapidement.

_**"One more, day like this. One more, poison kiss. One more, hand to fist. I will run to you. Always, one my mind. Always, first in line. Always, doing fine. I will come to you."**_

Cloud soupira doucement quand il entendit l'ordinateur émettre un 'click' alors que la chanson arrivait à sa fin. Il retira son casque, passant une main dans les cheveux en gardant le regard fixé sur le micro devant lui. Il sourit doucement, se sentant un peu productif ce matin. Bien que son corps ne suive pas, ce n'était pas le cas de son esprit. Il voulait au moins faire certains de ses travaux sans avoir les questions des membres de son groupe. Cloud pourrait au moins leur faire savoir qu'il se donnait autant qu'eux dans sa musique. Mis à part que dernièrement, Cloud ne semblait pas vouloir écrire. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas écrire de ligne du tout. C'était l'une des plus grandes bêtes noires de Cloud.

Les auteurs bloquent. Ou mieux encore, son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas assez correctement pour vraiment écrire quelque chose de potable sur papier. Depuis le début de l'année, l'habitude de Cloud échappait à tout contrôle. Et c'est alors que ses écrits avaient chutés. Heureusement, il avait beaucoup de chanson d'avance, ce qui le sauvait de l'humiliation et la déception des autres à son manque d'album. Mais Cloud ne pouvait pas trouver la bonne motivation pour écrire une chanson entière, une chanson dédiée à une chose comme il le faisait avant. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de faire sortir son préjudice via le stylo et le papier au lieu de constamment se tourner vers le monde, il pourrait au moins se libérer via son écriture. Mais même ça, il ne pouvait pas.

Il jouait bien son rôle et gardait un air sévère et ferme devant les miliers de gens qu'il savait qu'il allait voir au cours des trois prochains jours. Il irait dans le Secteur 7 et jouerait devant la ville entière de Midgar. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, le plus inquiétant était de savoir comment il pourrait garder son calme avec Zack là. Même si Zack avait dit qu'il trouvait Cloud doué, au-delà des mots de compréhension. Cloud se demandait encore silencieusement comment il pourrait jouer devant toute la ville. Il se plongeait dans son travail, c'était pour lui un moyen comme un autre de libérer sa frustration quand il chantait dans le micro. Que se soit de l'amour, que se soit de la colère, Cloud constatait toujours que sa voix se faisait entendre.

C'était le but premier de sa musique, non ? Même si ça l'était, le masque commençait lentement à s'effriter à mesure que les jours passaient. Ses raisons changeaient, son esprit était volage. Tout était tellement hors de contrôle dans l'esprit de Cloud qu'il eut un petit rire amer à l'idée que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. Ou peut-être qu'Aerith l'avait peut-être déjà vu. Ainsi que Vincent. Cid évidemment. Et Zack…

_Peut-être que je me trompe. _Pensa Cloud avec un sourire attristé.

Cloud sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, et il sursauta légèrement à la soudaine vibration. Fronçant les sourcils, Cloud sortit son portable de la poche de son jean et décrocha sans regarder le nom de l'appelant.

**« - Allô… ? » **Fit-il. Il y eut un silence assez long à l'autre bout du fil.

**« - Cloud, c'est Aerith. » **Cloud posa une main sur sa chance, prêtant une oreille attentive. Il avait l'impression qu'Aerith se déplaçait assez rapidement. **« - Où es-tu ? »**

Cloud laissa errer ses yeux autour de lui. **« - Au studio, je terminais la chanson. » **Il cligna des yeux quand il entendit un cri à travers le téléphone. **« - Euh… tout va bien ? » **Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

Aerith rigola doucement dans l'appareil. **« - Oui, oui. Je vais bien. Je viens de terminer quelques morceaux à la maison. » **Expliqua-t-elle avant de se laisser le temps de respirer. Elle devait vraiment marcher très vite. **« - Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir nous allons tous sortir. Cid, Vincent, Yuffie et moi. » **Une pause. **« - Nous voulons que tu viennes aussi. »**

Cloud haussa les sourcils. **« - Qu'est-ce… oh, euh… » **Ne sois pas idiot, se morigéna Cloud mentalement. **« - Eh bien… okay. Mais, pourquoi ? »**

Une autre pause. **« - Cloud, à quand remonte la dernière fois que nous sommes sortis ensemble ? » **Cloud était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Aerith continua rapidement **« - Sans prendre en compte les concerts ou les enregistrements en studio. »**

_Horrible moment_, pensa Cloud avec un long soupir. **« - Je suppose que cela fait un moment… » **Murmura-t-il. Il pouvait honnêtement _sentir_ Aerith sourire par téléphone.

**« - Je pense que nous devrions prendre une soirée pour nous détendre avant le concert de mercredi. » **Déclara-t-elle. Cloud pinça les lèvres. _Détends-toi,_ se dit-il. Mais un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il secoua la tête en portant une main à sa tempe.

**« - Très bien, très bien. Je viendrais. » **Il cacha un petit rire quand il entendit Aerith crier de joie légèrement. Aerith trouvait toujours un moyen d'apporter de la chaleur dans son cœur, même s'il ne le montrait jamais vraiment. S'il ne s'était pas mieux connu, il aurait pu jurer être amoureux d'elle. Mais ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas le genre d'amour intime. Plus quelque chose s'approchant de la protection et d'une préoccupation constante. Comme il l'avait dit une fois, Aerith faisait preuve de gentillesse même quand il était cruel et froid à son égard.

**« - Je suis si heureuse. » **Soupira-t-elle. **« - Je vais devoir terminer ce que je fais, Cloud. Nous allons prévenir Cid et partir de chez lui. » **Cloud hocha la tête, laissant son cerveau absorber l'information. **« - Oh, et emmène Zachary avec toi ! »**

_Click._

**« - Huh… ? » **Fit Cloud alors qu'il levait le téléphone vers ses yeux, fronçant les sourcils de confusion quand il vit que l'appel avait déjà prit fin. Il cligna des yeux, pinçant les lèvres alors qu'il rangeait le téléphone d'un mouvement rapide. Cloud laissa tomber son corps sur le tabouret le plus proche, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Emmener Zack avec lui ? Se demanda-t-il lentement. Donc une autre nuit sobre, en déduisirent ses pensées. Se taper la tête contre un miroir paraissait être une idée merveilleuse, à cet instant.

Cloud resta immobile un long moment. Ce n'était pas le fait d'emmener quelqu'un qui le dérangeait vraiment, bien au contraire, Cloud avait souvent intégré une tiers pesonne dans leurs sorties communes. Mais c'était trop dangereux du point de vue du blond de se promener librement avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Surtout avec un certain roux qui rôdait dans les parages, résolu à faire de sa vie un enfer. Cloud remerciait silencieusement Gaia que personne, pas même les propres membres de son groupe, avait écrit cette chanson sur ça.

* * *

**« - Ow, Zack, merde ! »**

Avec un petit sourire, Zack déplaça rapidement son corps autour de l'autre homme, enfonçant brutalement son coude dans la jonction du cou. Un cri retentit dans tout le gymnase, ainsi que le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe au sol. L'homme à terre gémit, ayant amortis la chute avec ses paumes. **« - Merde, mec. Tu n'as pas à être aussi brutal… » **Marmonna-t-il, s'asseyant au sol.

Zack rigola, se passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs. **« - Désolé. Je suppose que je ne mesure pas ma propre force. » **Répondit ironiquement Zack. Il se pencha et tendit la main à son partenaire de combat, Mazurka, pour l'aider à se relever.

**« - Uh huh, c'est ça. Merci… » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - Fair ! Zack Fair ! » **Résonna une voix dans tout le gymnase. Zack releva la tête et regarda autour de lui pour savoir d'où ça venait. Voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un général, il abandonna son partenaire au sol et se mit au garde-à-vous.

**« - Monsieur ! »**

Le général plissa les yeux un moment, observant le SOLDAT à terre et ensuite Zack. **« - Allez dans l'aile principale, Dans le bureau de service. Vous avez un appel. »**

Zack cligna des yeux, abandonnant son salut rigide. **« - Je peux recevoir des appels téléphoniques ? » **Demanda-t-il bêtement.

Le général soupira et pointa le doigt vers la porte. **« - Allez ! » **Cria-t-il. Zack balbutia un peu avant d'hocher la tête fermement, se mettant en route et criant par-dessus son épaule un : **« - Oui, monsieur. »**

**« - Sheesh… il est si irritable. » **Murmura Zack alors qu'il avançait vers l'aile ouest. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser cette absurde question, car il ne savait vraiment pas que qui que se soit au sein de cet établissement était autorisé à même utiliser un téléphone, et encore moins recevoir des appels. Il se demanda silencieusement qui pouvait bien l'appeler… il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens à qui il parlait de sa vie, sans dire réellement où il était. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête, et il sourit mentalement alors qu'il accélérait le pas jusqu'à atteindre le bureau en question. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, le visage ruisselant de sueur dû à sa récente activité dans le gymnase. Il essuya ses mains sur son terne débardeur blanc et entra dans le bureau.

Beaucoup de gens leva la tête pour le regarder avant de se replonger dans leur travail. Zack s'approcha lentement d'un bureau et se racla légèrement la gorge. Un homme leva les yeux vers lui, le visage fermé et la voix mécontente : **« - Oui ? »**

**« - Euh… on m'a dit que j'avais un coup de téléphone ? » **Expliqua Zack avec hésitation. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr, il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie du bâtiment auparavant. L'homme grogna, mais fit un signe de tête. Il se pencha en avant et appuya sur un simple bouton rouge sur le téléphone qui était posé sur le bureau. Il attendit un petit moment avant de décrocher le combiné et de le tendre à Zack. Ce dernier cligna des yeux mais le prit dans la main et le porta à son oreille. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir à parler juste devant l'homme installé au bureau.

**« - Allo… ? » **Fit-il avec hésitation. Il entendit un léger bruit dans le téléphone puis un soupir.

**« - C'est Cloud. » **Sa voix semblait lointaine, et particulièrement calme. Zack sourit.

**« - Oh, salut Spiky. » **Fit-il en souriant et se frotta l'arrière de la tête en s'appuyant contre le bureau. Il vit l'homme lui montrer sa montre et Zack fronça les sourcils. Il devait avoir un temps limité pour les appels. Il tapota du doigt contre le bureau, regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir extérieur. **« - Euh… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **_Tu es ridicule_, se réprimanda Zack.

**« - Eh bien…**** ce soir tout le monde a décidé de me trainer avec eux dans une de leur virée. » **Zack nota rapidement l'once d'indifférence dans le ton de Cloud. **« - Et ils aimeraient que tu viennes aussi. »**

Zack fronça légèrement les sourcils, Cloud ne paraissait pas vraiment enthousiasmé de passer une soirée ensemble. Bien, peut-être que c'était parce que les membres de son groupe l'obliger à le faire. Mais ce qui gênait le plus Zack, c'était que Cloud avait dit 'ils veulent' et non 'je'. C'était enfantin, mais Zack se contenta de sourire et de répondre. **« - Oh ? Bien sûr, je viendrais aussi. Dès que j'en aurais fini avec mon entrainement, je pourrais partir, okay ? »**

Cloud se racla la gorge. **« - Bien sur. » **Murmura-t-il. Zack entendit un léger bruit dans le téléphone.

**« - Hey, Spike… ? » **Commença Zack lentement.

**« - Hm ? »**

Secouant la tête avec un petit rire, Zack se passa une main frustrée dans les cheveux. **« - Non rien, je te verrais plus tard alors. »**

**« - Très bien… » **Répondit Cloud avec incertitude, avant de reprendre un peu plus doucement cette fois. **« - Bye. »**

Zack n'eut pas la chance de répondre que Cloud avait déjà raccroché. Avec un long soupir, Zack écarta le combiné de son oreille, et tourna presque aussitôt les talons après l'avoir reposé sur le bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui arrivait à son ami, mais il était sûr qu'il trouverait bientôt. Avec une longue inspiration, Zack avança dans le couloir, retournant vers le gymnase.

* * *

**« - Oh, allez, juste encore un ? »**

**« - Non. »**

**« - S'il te plait ? »**

**« - J'ai dis non, tu tiens à peine sur ton siège. »**

**« - Mais… mais… »**

Cid s'approcha du comptoir avec un petit sourire. **« - Je suis celui qui décide de toute façon, et tu es complètement saoul. »**

Yuffie souffla légèrement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **« - Pourquoi tout le monde est si méchant ? »**

Aerith rigola légèrement, regardant vers Vincent avec un petit sourire. **« - Eh bien, nous n'avions pas vraiment l'intention de boire jusqu'à que nous ayons quitté le bar. Pas avant, Yuffie. » **Expliqua-t-elle. Vincent étouffa un petit rire, avant que son visage redevenait immédiatement impassible dès qu'il entendit des pas s'approcher du bar. Aerith tourna son regard vers le son, ainsi que Cid. Ce dernier sourit légèrement, clignant d'un œil.

**« - Oh, regardez qui daigne finalement de nous faire honneur de leur présence. »**

Yuffie se tourna lentement, et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. **« - Cloud, Zack ! » **Sa voix commençait déjà à être légèrement pâteuse. Cloud s'avança vers eux avec Zack à ses côtés et regarda la jeune fille avec les sourcils haussés.

**« - Tu es ivre déjà ? » **Demanda Cloud, la voix quelque peu amusée. Il entendit Zack rigoler à ses côtés et Yuffie fit la moue.

**« - Non… » **Cloud se mordit les lèvres et cette fois, Zack émit un rire clair. Aerith leur offrit un sourire à tous les deux, se tournant complètement vers eux sur le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise.

**« - Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu. » **Déclara-t-elle, bien que ses yeux restaient braqués sur Cloud. Le blond regarda vers le sol, hochant la tête.

**« - Ouais… bien, où allons-nous alors ? »** Demanda subitement le blond.

**« - Dès ****que Cid aurait fini ici, nous avons prévu de nous rendre dans notre restaurant habituel. » **Expliqua Vincent en buvant à petits coups le liquide cramoisi qui se trouvait dans son verre. Zack cligna des yeux.

**« - Oh ? Où se trouve-t-il ? » **Demanda-t-il. Cloud leva les yeux vers lui.

**« - Dans ce secteur, vers l'entrée du Secteur Six. » **Répondit-il, faisant un effort pour garder une voix normale.

**« - Ouais, eh bien, j'ai terminé ici de toute façon. » **Déclara Cid en posant le dernier verre qu'il avait à nettoyer. Il les rangea rapidement sur les étagères derrière lui et baissa ensuite les manches de sa chemise. **« - Je vais rapidement me changer et je serais prêt. » **Déclara Cid avant de quitter le comptoir pour se diriger vers l'arrière-salle à travers la foule de gens.

Zack observa alors son entourage avant de revenir sur Cloud avec un petit sourire. **« - Joli tenue, Chocoboy. »**

Les lèvres de Cloud se courbèrent en une moue, mais il retrouva son air neutre avec un haussement d'épaule. **« - Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me préparer, alors j'ai mis ce qui me tombait sous la main. »**

Aerith gloussa légèrement tout en regardant Zack. **« - Sa garde-robe se compose généralement que de noir. » **Déclara-t-elle en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Cloud. Zack était étrangement amusé par cette petite bande de copain.

**« - Je vois ça. » **Fit Zack en donnant un petit coup de coude dans le bras du blond. Ce dernier retira rapidement son bras, comme si Cloud venait de se brûler, et Zack remarqua alors la grimace du blond alors qu'il se tenait l'avant-bras. Le brun était vraiment confus tandis qu'Aerith et Vincent se regardaient silencieusement. Cloud grogna intérieurement alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Zack.

**« - Je vais attendre dehors. » **Annonça Cloud tout en tournant les talons. Zack observa le blond se frayer un chemin dans la foule, les sourcils fronçaient de confusion. Il entendit Aerith se racler légèrement la gorge derrière lui.

**« - Il… n'est plus trop lui-même en ce moment. » **S'excusa-t-elle. Vincent bougea soudainement sur son tabouret, mal à l'aise. Et Zack plissa légèrement les yeux à ça.

**« - Ouais… je le vois. Mais, pourquoi ? » **N'obtiendrait-il donc aucune réponse directe de personne ? Il était pourtant certains que sur toutes les personnes que Cloud côtoyait, c'est trois-là pourrait lui donner une réponse claire. Il avait même commencé à comprendre que Cid lui cachait quelque chose au sujet du blond. Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi diable son ami était devenu comme ça.

Aerith se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête. **« - Je suis désolée Zack… nous ne savons pas. » **murmura-t-elle doucement. **« - C'est juste qu'il subit beaucoup de pression, avec le concert à venir et tout… »**

_Menteuse, _Pensa Zack avec amertume. Il avait déjà vu Cloud effectuer de nombreux concerts, peut-être pas en personne, mais il l'avait souvent entendu à la radio ou vu à la télévision quand il n'était pas hors de la ville et durant ses jours de congés. Et Cloud était généralement toujours le même, un air cool au visage, encore et encore. Il savait qu'il y avait de la pression, mais il devait y avoir une autre raison derrière ça.

Laissant échapper un petit soupir, Zack sourit à la jeune fille assise en face de lui. **« - Je suis sûr qu'il ira mieux après le concert. » **Répondit gentiment Zack.

Bien qu'Aerith sourisse et hoche la tête en réponse, il aurait pu jurer avoir vu la jeune fille se mordre la lèvre une fois de plus.

* * *

Zack soupira doucement, regardant à travers la fenêtre de la voiture avec un regard terne. Ses pensées étaient toutes focalisées sur le jeune homme blond qui avait quitté si brusquement le bar tout à l'heure. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait la scène pourquoi il s'était brutalement écarter après qu'il ait simplement toucher son bras. Il pouvait sentir son instinct lui criait quelque chose, lui dire que Cloud cachait vraiment quelque chose. Même l'entourage de Cloud.

Zack ne pouvait pas l'accuser de quelque chose sans le savoir concrètement, il était mieux que ça. Et Cloud ne méritait pas cela. Il savait au fond que Cloud n'était pas celui qu'il faisait voir. Sous son image sombre, Cloud était toujours un peu le même. Zack ne pouvait pas comprendre la dévastation que le blond ressentait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'essayer d'être là une fois de plus, et peut-être entrevoir ce qu'il y avait vraiment dans le cœur du blond. Cloud avait toujours été assez compliqué, mais jamais secret. Zack souhaitait juste pouvoir comprendre toute cette situation…

Cloud avait disparu après avoir réalisé ses rêves, il avait complètement écarté Zack de sa vie et maintenant, il ne voulait pas que Zack redevienne l'ami qu'il avait été, malgré les quelques tentatives du brun pour se rapprocher de Cloud. Il y avait une raison derrière tout ça, et Zack voulait comprendre sans avoir à faire pression sur ledit blond. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, Zack croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et continua à fixer l'extérieur, alors que la nuit hivernale tombait. Il sentit une main chaude sur son bras, et il tourna la tête pour rencontrer un regard émeraude.

Aerith lui sourit doucement. **« - Tu es inquiet pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda-t-elle doucement. Zack laissa échapper un petit rire, et secoua la tête.

**« - Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » **Répondit-il simplement. Il pouvait clairement voir qu'Aerith prenait soin de Cloud autant que lui, mais il savait au fond qu'il s'occupait beaucoup plus de lui. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait, vraiment. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, et il secoua rapidement la tête en offrant un sourire à la jeune fille. **« - Il était mon meilleur ami, tu sais ? Je souhaite juste que quelqu'un puisse être honnête avec moi… »**

La dernière partie était sortie dans un doux murmure, et, heureusement, Aerith ne l'entendit pas. Cid, installé sur le siège conducteur, tourna un instant la tête vers lui avec un rire sec. **« - Ecoute gamin, personne ici ne va un jour laisser tomber ce punk. » **Il prit le cure-dent entre ses dents. **« - Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est juste prier Gaia qu'il remonte la pente un de ces jours. »**

Zack émit un petit rire intérieurement, mais hocha la tête. **« - Je suppose que vous avez raison. » **Il savait que tout le monde protégeait Cloud, mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était à quel point Zack voulait aider aussi. Il aimait Cloud, il était son meilleur ami. Et peut-être que ses sentiments étaient confus pour le moment, mais il voulait vraiment aider Cloud. Peut-être, Cloud finirait-il par s'ouvrir lentement à lui. Mais cela restait un vrai mystère alors que ses yeux se tournaient à nouveau vers la fenêtre, regardant pensivement le paysage défiler.

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Do You Remember When…

**Titre :**The Last Goodnight

**Traductrice****:**AngealSword

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre 7 : Do You Remember When…**

**By DamagedWorth**

Il resserra les pans de son blouson autour de lui alors que l'air frais en ce début de Novembre frôlait sa peau. **« -****Enfin. »** Murmura Cloud à lui-même alors qu'il voyait l'enseigne du restaurant. Il savait que tout le monde devait être en colère contre lui pour être parti sans eux, mais il sûr et certain, car ils s'y rendaient en voiture, qu'ils étaient arrivés bien avant lui. Ils ne devaient peut-être pas être si en colère que ça.

Arrivé devant la porte, Cloud l'ouvrit avec son épaule alors qu'il essayait de garder son manteau bien serré autour de son corps. Sentant la chaleur de l'intérieur s'écraser contre ses joues, il laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il entrait complètement. Il lança un coup d'œil vers sa table habituelle alors qu'il retirait lentement son manteau noir. Un serveur s'approcha avec un chaleureux sourire pour accueillir Cloud avec politesse et lui faire savoir que sa table était prête. Cloud aimait bien une certaine routine, pour ne pas avoir à faire face aux situations de tous les jours comme les gens normaux. Mais en même temps, ça l'agaçait.

Voyant une main se levait et s'agiter dans sa direction, Cloud remarqua qu'Aerith l'appelait. Il s'avança vers elle, passant devant de nombreuses tables d'où s'élevaient des chuchotements. Cloud se passa une main sur le visage, priant un quelconque dieu pour que cette soirée se passe bien. Il était déjà assez de mauvais poil comme ça et il n'avait pas besoin qu'une foule de gens rajoute une couche à son humeur. Alors que Cloud approchait de la table, il pouvait voir Zack lui souriant.

**« -**** Il**** était ****temps ****que**** tu**** arrives. »**Dit-il en lui désignant une chaise. Cloud garda un visage neutre alors qu'il s'installait lentement à côté de Zack. Il nota intérieurement que son cœur commença à battre beaucoup plus vite quand il frôla le bras du brun.

_Qu__'__est-ce__ qui__ ne __va __pas __avec __toi ? _ Se morigéna Cloud mentalement.

**« -**** Bien,**** alors ****qu****'****allons-nous**** manger ? »**S'exclama Cid en prenant le menu, ses yeux balayant la liste des plats proposé tout en jouant avec son cure-dent. Vincent repoussa ses cheveux noirs corbeaux de ses yeux alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il rigola.

**« -**** Nous**** savons**** déjà ****ce ****que ****Yuffie ****va ****prendre. »**Taquina Vincent. Il était rare de le voir agir comme ça, et Cloud se surprit à sourire quand il vit Yuffie faire la moue depuis l'autre bout de la table.

**« -**** Tu ****es ****méchant,**** espèce ****d****'****imbécile. »**Répliqua Yuffie, provoquant un éclat de rire à la table. Cloud se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de garder un visage neutre. Bien qu'il doive admettre que son groupe pouvait être amusant. Autant que les apparences publiques le montraient.

Vincent haussa les épaules. **« -****Je**** dis**** seulement**** la ****vérité. »**Exposa-t-il calmement. Aerith secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

**« -**** Vous**** ne**** pourriez**** pas ****me ****faire ****une**** faveur**** juste ****pour**** ce ****soir ?**** J****'****aimerais ****manger ****en ****paix. »**Dit-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux se baissant sur le menu qu'elle avait dans les mains. Cloud remarqua que Zack faisait une moue piteuse alors qu'il observait le menu, puis leva les yeux vers Cloud.

**« -**** Qu****'****est-ce ****qui**** est ****bon ****ici ? »**Demanda-t-il, les prunelles violines rencontrant les prunelles azurées. Cloud constata que son cœur se remit à battre la chamade. Et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. Avec un petit soupir, Cloud se pencha vers lui et lui désigna un plat sur le menu.

**« -**** Prend ****ça, ****le ****reste**** est**** horrible. »** Dit Cloud. Cid émit un petit rire.

**« -**** Comment**** peux-tu**** le ****savoir ?****Tu**** ne ****manges ****jamais**** rien ****ici ****de**** toute ****façon. »**Fit l'homme et Cloud leva les yeux au ciel.

**« -**** C****'****est**** parce**** que ****je**** n****'****aime ****pas ****la ****nourriture ****d****'****ici. »**Répondit simplement le blond. Il se remit droit sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fermant brièvement les yeux. **« -**** En**** plus, ****nous ****venons ****ici ****juste ****pour**** la ****boisson**** de**** toute ****façon. »**

Yuffie rigola légèrement. **« - ****Nous ?**** Bien**** sûr**** que ****non. »**Dit-elle pour plaisanter. Cloud grogna en réponse, faisant rire Zack. Au moins, le blond avait un petit sens de l'humour.

_Très__petit,_ corrigea mentalement Zack alors qu'il souriait au blond. **« -**** Bien,**** je ****prendrais ****ça. ****Je ****me**** fie ****à ****toi. »**

Les mots 'je me fie à toi' résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Cloud un moment et il pouvait sentir un frisson perturbait son corps. Il était reconnaissant que Zack ne l'ai pas remarqué, car il s'était plongé dans une conversation avec les autres occupants de la table.

Cloud écouta d'une oreille mais son esprit s'évadait souvent alors que son cœur s'agitait toujours contre ses côtes. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait avec lui, peut-être était-ce parce que son corps réagissait bizarrement à la drogue ? Non, corrigea Cloud. Il devait y avoir une autre raison… mais la seule raison que Cloud pouvait penser n'avait pas du tout de sens et concernait le jeune homme assit à sa gauche. Cloud laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur lui un bref moment, apercevant son sourire. Cloud eut l'impression que son cœur battit encore plus vite une fois de plus. Il porta une main à son visage avec frustration.

**« -**** Alors****…**** » **Commença Aerith en regardant un serveur prendre leurs commandes. Elle attendit que Cid ait terminé avant de continuer. **« -**** Sommes-nous ****prêts ****pour ****demain**** soir ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec animation. Yuffie poussa une petite acclamation avec un sourire, levant le poing.

**« -**** Bordel, ****bien ****sûr**** que ****nous ****le**** sommes, ****n****'****est-ce**** pas ****Vince ? »**Pépia-t-elle, mais Vincent se contenta de grogner.

**« -**** Ne**** m****'****appelle**** pas**** comme**** ça. »**Fit-il. **« -****Je ****n****'****aime**** pas ****ça. »**

Cid rigola en regardant Aerith. **« -**** Où**** êtes-vous**** censé ****jouer ?**** Ca**** ne**** sera**** pas**** dans ****un ****bar, ****n****'****est-ce ****pas ? »**Demanda-t-il. Aerith secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

**« -****Non,**** ça**** va ****être ****au ****centre ****du ****Secteur**** Sept,**** avec**** une**** scène**** et**** tout »**Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur ses genoux alors que leurs assiettes étaient amenées. Elle étouffa un petit rire quand Zack renifla son plat avant de continuer à parler. **« -**** Beaucoup**** de ****journalistes ****seront**** présent,**** je**** suis**** un**** peu**** nerveuse. »** Avoua-t-elle.

Cloud poussa un long soupir. **« -**** Super****…**** »** Marmonna-t-il pour lui seul. Il entendit le rire de Yuffie et Aerith et Vincent cacha un petit sourire. Cid sourit à son tour et tendit les mains vers la table.

**« - Allez mangeons ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'avaler quoi que se soit depuis un moment… »**

**« -**** Cloud,**** tu ****ne**** manges**** rien ? »** Demanda Zack, portant son attention sur lui ainsi que le reste du groupe. Cloud secoua la tête.

**« -****Non****… ****je ****n****'****ai**** pas**** faim. » **Répondit doucement Cloud. Zack hocha un sourcil, remarquant le teint quelque peu maladif sur la peau de Cloud.

**« -**** Hé, ****tu ****vas ****bien ?**** Tu ****sembles ****bien**** pâle****…**** »** Commença-t-il en portant une main à son front. Cloud cligna des yeux et les écarquilla durant une fraction de seconde quand il sentit la paume chaude se poser sur son front. Il pria silencieusement pour que le brun n'ait rien remarqué. Cloud retira rapidement sa tête, se détournant du regard du brun.

**« -**** Je ****vais ****bien. »** Répondit-il rapidement. Il pouvait presque sentir Zack froncer les sourcils et il baissa sa main. La table resta silencieuse alors que Cloud gardait son regard fixé au sol.

_Par __les __sept __enfers, __qu__'__est-ce __qui __ne __va __pas __chez __toi ?_ Cria mentalement le blond.

Zack déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était juste, ce n'était pas Cloud du tout. Le Cloud qu'il connaissait ne ressentait pas… d'insécurité. Cette peur. Cette rage et cette colère et cette répugnance. Zack avait pu voir tout ça avant que le blond ne s'enferme à nouveau dans cette bulle que personne ne pouvait atteindre. Zack soupira doucement, regardant la table. Il garda son sang-froid et son froncement de sourcil se transforma en petit sourire. **« -**** Très ****bien. »**

Zack prit une petite quantité de nourriture avec sa fourchette et continua à suivre la conversation qui se déroulait autour de la table, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son regard de se poser sur Cloud de temps en temps. Le blond était assit avec les bras de nouveau croisés sur sa poitrine, son regard toujours fixé au sol. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, pourquoi est-ce que Cloud agissait de cette façon ? **Pourquoi **le repoussait-il ?

Les yeux de Zack clignèrent de confusion quand il sentit le blond se raidir à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils quand les yeux bleu de Cloud restèrent bloquait sur quelque chose dans le restaurant. Lentement, il suivit le regard du blond et ses sourcils se haussèrent lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avec une femme accrochée à son bras. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu cet homme avant… il lui était curieusement familier.

_Ah,_ pensa soudainement Zack, _c__'__est __le __chanteur __d__'__un __groupe__… __quel__ est __son __nom__ déjà ? _ Se demanda Zack dans sa tête. _Oh !__ 0Azote__ Liquide, __c__'__est __vrai._Mais quand les yeux de Zack se reposèrent sur le blond, il nota que Cloud était toujours figé et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. **« -**** Cloud****…**** »**Appela-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas effrayer le blond. Cloud déglutit, et tout le monde autour de la table s'arrêta et porta son attention vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges dans le restaurant.

Les yeux de Cloud se plissèrent soudainement, ses yeux devenant pareille à des fentes. Son sang se mit à bouillonner alors que l'homme se tournait vers lui. _Reno_, pensa Cloud d'un ton acerbe. Et Cloud se crispa un peu plus quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme qui était pendu au bras du rouquin.

Il était avec Tifa.

**« - ****Cloud****…**** »** Commença Aerith, mais Cloud s'était déjà levé de table. Il détourna son regard du couple.

**« -**** Je**** vais ****fumer ****une ****cigarette. »** Déclara Cloud avant de s'éclipser rapidement en direction de la sortie. Zack découvrit qu'il était vraiment complètement perdu aujourd'hui, que se passait-il donc ici ? Il tourna la tête vers Aerith, les sourcils haussaient.

**« -**** Ai-je ****raté**** quelque**** chose ? »** Demanda Zack. Aerith pinça légèrement les lèvres et regarda les autres. Cid soupira, laissant tomber sa fourchette contre son assiette. Sa voix s'éleva et elle était remplie de dégoût.

**« -**** Disons ****simplement**** que ****le**** gosse ****n****'****apprécie ****pas**** trop**** de ****voir ****ce ****type**** dans ****le ****coin ****avec**** son**** ex-copine**** accroché ****à ****lui ****comme ****une ****chienne ****en ****chaleur. »** Répondit Cid. **« - ****Il**** est**** en**** quelque**** sorte ****le ****rival**** de**** Cloud,**** si**** l****'****on ****peut ****dire. »**

Zack pinça les lèvres alors que son regard était posé sur le roux, installé à une table avec la brune aux gros seins à ses côtés. Son bras était enroulé autour d'elle, son nez enterré dans son cou tandis que la femme gloussait. Zack se sentait en quelque sorte, même s'il ne connaissait pas le couple, malade. Mais soudain, il se tourna vers Cid. **« - ****Attendez****… ****Cloud**** est ****sorti ****avec ****elle ? »**Demanda-t-il tout à coup, bêtement.

Vincent hocha la tête tandis que son regard pourpre se posait sur Zack. **« - ****Pendant ****presque ****cinq ****ans. »**Répondit-il. Les yeux de Zack se reposèrent sur le couple. Il plissa les yeux, la femme lui semblait familière en quelque sorte…

**« -**** Tu**** devrais ****aller ****lui ****parler, ****Zack. » **Fit Aerith à ses côtés. Il regarda vers elle, son regard émeraude brillait d'inquiétude. **« -**** S****'****il**** te ****plait****… ****je**** sais ****déjà**** qu****'****aucun**** d****'****entre**** nous ****ne ****lui**** sera ****utile.**** Il ****est****…**** »** Elle s'interrompit et Zack savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre les mots juste pour cette situation. Avec un petit sourire, Zack se leva lentement et regarda l'ensemble de la tablée.

**« -**** Je ****ne ****sais ****vraiment ****pas ****ce ****qui ****se ****passe, ****et ****je ****suis ****sûr ****que ****vous ****essayez ****tous ****de ****le ****protéger****…**** »** Soupira doucement Zack. **« - ****Mais**** si ****c****'****est ****important**** ou ****pas, ****je ****connais ****Cloud. ****Et ****ce**** n****'****est ****pas ****lui. »**

Cid s'adossa à sa chaise, plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête. **« -**** I l****n****'****est**** plus ****le**** Cloud ****que**** nous ****avons ****tous ****appris ****à ****connaitre, ****je ****le ****sais. ****Il ****a ****traversé**** beaucoup**** de**** chose,****et ****tu ****le ****sais. »** Déclara Cid. **« -**** Honnêtement,**** gamin,**** c****'****est**** la ****seule ****raison ****pour ****laquelle**** nous**** sommes**** tous ****là ****pour ****lui. ****Nous**** nous ****soucions ****de ****lui, ****même ****quand ****il ****ne ****fait ****rien**** d****'****autre ****que ****nous ****repousser. »**

Zack pinça les lèvres et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir du coin de l'œil le spectacle du roux dans un coin du restaurant, la femme gloussant légèrement en se collant encore plus à lui. _C__'__est__ presque __pitoyable_, pensa Zack. Il était sûr que Cloud avait réagi ainsi pour une bonne raison connu que de lui-même. Et le couple était le genre de personne avec qui vous ne vouliez pas dépenser votre temps. Mais… ce que Zack ne comprenait pas, c'était ce qui avait bouleversé Cloud ? Il était sûr que ce n'était pas à cause de la jeune femme, Cloud n'était pas du genre à regretter quelqu'un. Il tourna la tête vers la table, souriant légèrement.

**« -**** Désolé**** les ****gars****… ****je ****suis**** sûr ****qu****'****il ****ne ****voudra**** plus ****revenir ****ici****…**** » **Commença Zack. Mais Aerith se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sourire.

**« -**** Ne ****t****'****inquiète ****pas,**** nous ****comprenons. ****Nous**** avons**** essayé,**** tu ****sais. »** Déclara-t-elle. Elle sourit tristement après un moment. **« -**** Il ****a**** changé, ****et ****peut-être ****que ****tu ****es ****le ****seul**** qui ****puisse ****le ****faire ****redevenir**** lui-même. »**

Cid hocha la tête avec un grognement. **« - ****Hé****…**** pas ****que**** j****'****aimerais ****me ****trainer**** à ****tes ****pieds ****ou ****quelque**** chose ****dans ****le ****genre, ****mais ****je ****te ****serais ****infiniment ****reconnaissant**** si ****tu ****aides ****cet ****enfant ****à ****changer**** d****'****attitude. »**

Zack gloussa légèrement, mais hocha la tête en faisant une courbette. **« - ****Bon**** alors,**** je ****pars.**** Merci**** pour ****le ****repas, ****aussi. »** Ajouta Zack en commença à s'éloigner. Yuffie lui renvoya son salut en souriant. Vincent hocha simplement la tête, et Cid sourit légèrement.

**« - ****A ****plus ****tard, ****mon**** garçon. »** Répondit-il en regardant Zack prendre congé. Cid soupira après un moment quand le brun fut hors de porté d'oreille, et se pencha vers la table. **« -**** Vous ****pensez**** vraiment ****que ****l****'****ancien ****meilleur ****ami ****de ****Cloud ****va ****vraiment ****pouvoir ****faire ****quelque ****chose ? »**Demanda Cid, à moitié septique.

Aerith soupira et posa les coudes sur la table, se penchant vers eux. **« -**** Peut-être, ****peut-être ****pas.**** Mais**** nous ****devons ****avoir ****la ****foi ****que**** Zack ****puisse ****l****'****aider. »** Aerith tapota doucement son doigt contre sa mâchoire. **« -**** J****'****ai ****le ****sentiment ****que ****Zack**** peut ****aider**** Cloud**** plus ****que ****nous ****le ****pourrions, ****Zack**** a ****grandi ****avec ****lui. » **Rappela-t-elle à Cid.

Vincent haussa légèrement les épaules. **« -**** Tout ****ce**** que ****nous ****pouvons ****faire, ****c****'****est ****attendre ****et ****observer, ****n****'****est-ce ****pas ? »** Demanda Vincent et Aerith acquiesça. Yuffie fit la moue.

**« - ****Pensez-vous ****qu****'****il ****sera**** bien ****pour ****le ****concert ? » **Demanda-t-elle tout à coup, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

**« -**** Je ****sais ****que ****c****'****est ****un**** gamin ****idiot, ****mais ****il ****n****'****est ****pas ****aussi ****stupide. »** Répondit Cid, bien qu'il marmonna la suite que pour lui-même : **« -**** Enfin ****j****'****espère. »**

Cloud tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'expirer la fumée. Un soupir s'était glissé dans le nuage de fumée qui vint l'entourer, contenant toute la colère et le dégout qu'il ressentait. La pensée que cet homme était dans le restaurant avait le don de lui retourner l'estomac, et le pire était de voir son ex-petite-amie se coller à lui avec une moue moqueuse aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir son sang bouillonner à chaque fois que Reno entrait dans son champ de vision. Mais au lieu de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, Cloud préféra tourner le dos au restaurant et s'en aller. Au fond, il voulait la vengeance. Mais à cet instant, il préférait rentrer chez lui et s'en remettre aux effets d'une aiguille planté dans son bras, bien cachée dans une boite près de son lit.

Les yeux de Cloud se baissèrent vers le trottoir quand une silhouette aux yeux violets vint marcher à ses côtés. Prenant une autre bouffée de cigarette, Cloud exhala la fumée. **« - ****Ne ****devrais-tu**** pas**** manger**** avec ****eux ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Zack fronça les sourcils, puis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'un vent frais faisait voleter ses mèches brunes autour de sa tête. **« -**** Je**** suis**** désolé. » **Dit Zack soudainement. Cloud l'observa pendant un long moment, un peu confus. _Ah,_ pensa Cloud tout à coup. _Il __doit __penser __que __je __suis __fâché __à __cause __de __la __présence __de __Tifa._

C'était une bonne excuse pour dissimuler la vérité, et Cloud n'avait aucune raison de nier. Tirant une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, il l'a balança sur le trottoir, l'écrasant avec son talon. **« - ****C****'****est ****bon. » **Répondit sèchement Cloud. **« -**** Je ****n****'****ai ****pas ****envie ****d****'****en ****parler. »**

**« - Allons-nous-en. »**

Cloud leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard, les sourcils haussaient. **« -**** Hein ? »**

Zack rigola légèrement. **« -**** Oh,**** allez ****Spike. ****Laisse-toi ****aller ****et ****faisons ****quelque**** chose ****de ****nous-mêmes. »** Persista-t-il. S'il pouvait bien y avoir une chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de détourner l'esprit de Cloud de cette situation. Ou du moins, essayer de le faire.

Cloud observa Zack un moment avant d'hausser les épaules avec insouciance. **« -**** Bon,**** si**** c****'****est**** ce**** que ****tu**** veux. »**

Cloud reprit alors sa marche mais une main sur son épaule le stoppa dans son élan, et il tourna la tête vers Zack. **« - ****Non,**** faisons**** quelque**** chose**** que**_** tu **_**veux**** faire. » **Expliqua Zack. Les yeux de Cloud se baissèrent à cette demande et il sentait la curiosité du brun. Zack essayait vraiment de l'aider, Zack voulait vraiment être son ami de nouveau.

… mais il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Se mordant la lèvre, Cloud laissa ses yeux errer sur la rue, puis revenir sur Zack. **« - ****Je ****veux ****juste ****partir ****d****'****ici. »**

* * *

Zack se pencha vers l'album photo avec les sourcils froncés, étudiant une photo avec un léger rire. Il avait été un peu surpris de trouver cet album dans l'appartement de Cloud. Choqué au-delà des mots aurait été la meilleur expression. Il tourna délicatement la page, et ses yeux se posèrent sur photo de lui en train d'étreindre fortement un petit corps blond, pour un câlin étouffant. Zack laissa échapper un rire.

Cloud avait disparu dans sa chambre après qu'ils aient mit les pieds dans le bel appartement. Il y avait presque vingt minutes de cela, mais Zack supposait que le blond avait voulu prendre une douche ou rester un peu seul. Cloud avait soudainement semblait si lointain ce soir-là, plus que d'habitude. Quelque chose continuait de piquer le subconscient de Zack, lui disant qu'il y avait autre chose avec cet homme roux qu'il avait aperçut que ce que les autres le laissait penser. Il avait l'impression d'être enveloppé par l'obscurité du garçon qu'il avait apprit à connaitre et prendre soin.

S'arrachant de ses pensées, Zack reporta son attention vers l'album photo sur ses genoux.

**« -**** Hé****… ****je**** m****'****en**** souviens. » **Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en tournant de nouveau la page. Ses yeux passèrent sur chaque photo avec un regard délicat et fit une courte pause sur l'une d'elles. Ses doigts caressèrent la photo filmé, passant sur l'un des plus joyeux et plus beau sourire qu'il avait vu sur les lèvres du blond. Il se souvenait de ça, c'était la mère de Cloud qui l'avait prise dans la cuisine. Il y avait si longtemps, mais Zack savait qu'un fond, ce Cloud-là était toujours là, quelque part au fond de lui. C'était juste enfoui sous toute cette douleur et les angoisses qu'il ressentait continuellement.

**« - Nous devions avoir onze ans. »**

La tête de Zack se redressa soudainement, ses yeux violets rencontrant deux prunelles azurées et fatiguées. Cloud appuya son corps contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il avait revêtu un jean noir et une chemise blanche à manches longues. Quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage, comme pour cacher sa peau pâle, maladive. Zack pouvait remarquer quelques trainées de sueur sur son visage, et les cernes qui se dessinaient sous les yeux de son ami.

Quelque chose n'allait absolument pas avec cette image.

**« -**** N****'****est-ce ****pas ? » **Fit Cloud une fois de plus. Zack cligna des yeux, sachant qu'il venait de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres tout en hochant la tête.

**« - ****Ouais, ****nous ****étions ****jeunes. »** Plaisanta Zack. Les lèvres de Cloud se tordirent en un sourire attristé et s'éloigna de l'encadrement de la porte. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le canapé, prenant place à côté de Zack tout en regardant l'album photo avec un regard lointain.

**« -**** Où**** as-tu**** trouvé ****ça ? »** Demanda doucement Cloud, ses yeux s'attardant sur les photos dévoilées. Ses yeux étaient complètement vitreux et Zack dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas montrer sa préoccupation évidente.

**« -**** Il ****était ****par ****terre, ****je ****suis ****allé ****le ****ramasser****… ****et ****curieux ****comme**** je ****suis, ****j****'****ai ****regardé****…**** »**Il laissa échapper un petit rire alors que Cloud secouait la tête.

**« -**** Tu ****ne ****changeras ****jamais, ****hein ? »** Dit Cloud en passant son doigt sur une photo de Zack et lui. ses yeux semblaient refléter l'intensité circulant dans son corps à ce simple souvenir. Se raclant la gorge, Cloud retira sa main. **« -**** Je ****ne ****me**** souviens ****pas ****tant ****que ****ça. »**

Zack avait remarqué, avant que le blond ne se reprenne, la tristesse brillant dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

_Une__ seconde, __beaux ?_Se demanda Zack, lentement.

_Eh__ bien,__ oui,_se dit-il mentalement, _Cloud__ à __les __yeux __les __plus __frappants __que __j__'__ai __vu._Et pourtant, il en avait vu des nuances de couleurs, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir être comparé à ceux de son meilleur ami. Il laissa ses yeux errer lentement sur Cloud, l'observant silencieusement. Ses cheveux blonds collaient un peu à sa mâchoire, et la sueur se formait sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient plissées, lui donnant un air plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

Mais Zack l'avait vu… Cloud avait d'autres sentiments cachaient derrière ce qui semblait être de la colère.

**« -**** Tu ****te ****souviens ****quand****…**** » **Commença Zack en se penchant vers lui, plaçant l'album photo sur la table basse avec un petit rire. **« - Quant ****tu ****as**_** accidentellement **_**mit**** le ****feu**** à ****ta ****chambre. »**

Cloud cligna des yeux, son expression quelque peu coléreuse s'effaçant lentement. C'était tout ce que le brun avait trouvé à dire. Sur tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour briser le silence, pourquoi donc avait-il mentionné un ridicule vieux souvenir ? Cloud de son côté se mit à rire intérieurement, mais les images lui revenaient à l'esprit. Le mot 'accidentellement' ayant fait tilt dans sa tête.

**« - ****D****'****après ****ce ****que ****je ****me**** souviens****…**** »**Cloud se pencha vers Zack, souriant tristement. **« -**** Tu ****voulais ****y**** mettre ****le ****feu ****avec ****moi. »**

Zack tourna la tête et s'applaudit intérieurement quand le blond rigola. C'était un tout petit rire mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin d'entendre pour être heureux pour le restant de la nuit. C'était précieux pour Zack, et intérieurement, Zack ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il serait prêt à se damner pour voir les lèvres du blond constamment serrées esquissaient autre chose qu'un ricanement ou une grimace.

**« -**** C****'****était**** ton ****idée. »**Corrigea Zack en faisant un clin d'œil à Cloud. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avec indulgence.

**« - ****C****'****était**** peut-être**** mon ****idée,**** mais ****c****'****est**** toi**** qui**** a ****fourni**** les ****allumettes ****et ****l****'****essence. »** Déclara Cloud d'un ton neutre, bien qu'un petit sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

Zack posa une main sur son cœur comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de couteau. **« -**** Mais****… ****c****'****est**** toi ****qui ****m****'****avais ****demandé. »**

Cloud secoua la tête, un autre rire franchissant ses lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui riait à ses côtés, ses dents blanches révélées par un sourire éclatant. Cloud ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il était soudainement avec lui, ou pourquoi Zack avait soudainement commencé à éclairer la pièce avec sa simple, mais adorable, bêtise. Mais la réponse lui apparut à travers sa joue. Il tourna soudainement la tête vers lui en sentant la chaleur du bout de ses doigts sur sa peau.

**« -**** Hé****… ****ça ****va ? »**Cloud détourna les yeux alors que Zack caressait légèrement sa joue avec son pouce, l'étudiant avec soin. **« - ****Tu ****es ****rouge, ****tu ****n****'****es**** pas ****malade, ****n****'****est-ce ****pas ****Spike ? »**

_Oh __allez_. Gémit mentalement Cloud. Il se sentait las… il pouvait dire…

Les yeux de Cloud s'élargirent et se recula lentement du toucher de Zack. **« - ****Euh****… ****je ****vais****…**** »** Balbutia Cloud en se levant du canapé. **« -**** Je ****reviens ****tout ****de ****suite. »**

Zack n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit alors que Cloud sortait de la pièce. Zack pencha la tête, se levant à son tour du canapé, les sourcils haussaient. **« -**** Que**** s****'****est-il ****passé****…**** ? »** Se demanda-t-il doucement pour lui-même.

Cloud se jeta presque contre le lavabo de sa salle de bain, le souffle court alors qu'il se frottait activement les joues. Pourquoi, qui, ou, comment et à nouveau **pourquoi ?**

_Pourquoi rougissait-il ?_

Cloud avait du mal à réfléchir, l'étrangeté de tout ça le rendait confus et craintif. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi était-il bizarre chaque fois qu'il était prêt de Zack, qu'était ce sentiment ? Ce sentiment inconnu… de bonheur ? Cela ne pouvait pas se produire, pensa Cloud en se laissant tomber au sol. Il leva une main pour l'enfouir dans ses cheveux en pic, blonds et humides. Zack se rapprochait de plus en plus à chaque moment qu'il passait avec lui, et pour la première fois, Cloud avait librement rit à ses côtés.

_Je__ ne __peux __pas __faire __ça,_pensa Cloud. _Je __ne __peux__ pas __laisser __quelqu__'__un __d__'__autre __être __blesser __à__ nouveau._

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses mèches de cheveux, et un soupir fragile s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir la pulsation lancinante de son bras, et sa vision commençait à se flouter. C'était trop pour Cloud, tout cela n'apportait absolument rien, mais la confusion était présente. Il avait un concert à préparer pour demain, comment pourrait-il se concentrer avec tout ce qui se passait avec Zack ? Juste la présence du brun dans la même pièce que lui faisait battre le cœur de Cloud à cent dix à l'heure. Ce sentiment était tout autre chose, et Cloud n'arrêtait pas de se demander silencieusement ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'une autre personne entre dans sa vie de nouveau après la douleur et la dévastation qu'il avait causé à ses proches. Si Zack connaissait la moitié des mensonges que Cloud essayait de dissimulait, Zack ne voudrait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, il préférait encore que le brun pense qu'il n'était qu'un petit con qui avait préféré sa renommé à son véritable ami que de voir ce qu'il était vraiment devenu.

Il passa une main sur son visage, une boule présente dans la gorge et se força à se relever du carrelage de la salle de bain. Il appuya son dos contre le mur et tenta désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Avec un dernier regard vers le miroir, les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua les larmes contenues dans ses yeux bleus.

_Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu es vraiment, je suis conscient que tu essayes constamment de me le cacher. Je sais qui tu es vraiment, et je n'abandonnerais pas jusqu'à ce que tu t'en souviennes aussi. Je suis loin d'être parfait, mais je sais que je t'ai rendu heureux pendant un temps. Je sais que je peux le refaire, si tu me le permets. Je ne comprends même pas ce que je veux de toi, Cloud. Parce que pour moi, c'est sacrément bien confus. Les petits sourires que j'ai de toi me retournent l'estomac. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, parce que je savais que quand nous étions enfants, je ne ressentais pas ça._

_Peut-être que j'ai manqué beaucoup de chose. Tu penses toujours que tu es une personne tellement horrible que tu ne vaux pas la peine d'être manquée. Tu n'as pas idée de comment tu es magnifique à mes yeux. Excuse mon langage, mais j'emmerde le reste du monde. La seule personne qui compte, c'est toi et je continuerais à être à tes côtés. Même si tu te comporte comme un âne bâté la plupart du temps._

_Je sais que tu n'es plus le Cloud avec qui j'ai grandi, et je sais au fond, que tu ne veux pas être cette personne que tu t'efforce à être constamment. Tu es Cloud Strife, tu es le Cloud Strife qui riait de mes bêtises en permanence, qui me taquinait à ce sujet. Celui qui s'asseyait et qui me demandait si ta chanson sonnait bien. Celui qui chantait pour moi quand je me sentais mal et faible après avoir été expulsé de chez moi de nombreuses fois. Et enfin, tu as souri. Tu as toujours souri. C'était toujours un discret petit sourire quand il y avait les autres, mais quand il n'y avait que moi, tu souriais toujours gaiement._

_Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de comment j'aime ce que tu es. Je ne te juge pas, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Bon sang, tu me perturbe Spike, tu le sais ? Tu me perturbe vraiment. voilà une chose que je vais dire, c'est que tu es l'une des personnes les plus compliquées que j'ai jamais rencontrer. Mais je suppose que c'est ce qui me pousse à t'aimer encore plus, hein ?_

_Tu ne sais même plus qui tu es, tu le cache et essaye de l'enterrer. Mais je sais qui tu es, tu le sais ? Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le vrai Cloud. Et je vais essayer de mon mieux de comprendre pourquoi, et te ramener._

_Que tu veuilles mon aide, ou non._

_**A suivre…**_


	8. Churning Lights

**Titre : **The Last Goodnight

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance Drogue et léger drame.

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre 8 : Churning Lights**

**By DamagedWorth**

_« - Tout le monde commence déjà à se précipiter vers l'entrée du Secteur Sept, là où la performance en live de The Last Goodnight aura lieu ! Nous sommes très heureux d'entendre la nouvelle chanson que ces jeunes musiciens nous ont réservés. _

_Le chanteur, âgé de dix-sept ans, Cloud Strife, a gravi les échelons des palmarès et se dirige vers la deuxième place dans le rock alternatif. Nous sommes heureux de voir comment il aura progressé ce soir. Encore une fois, ce soir à huit heures trente, The Last Goodnight, sera sur scène pour nous donner un avant-goût de ce que sera leur nouveau single et l'album. C'était Channel 12. »_

Cloud fit une grimace alors qu'il soulevait la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision après que des images de lui soient affichées. A ce jour, Cloud ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de sa propre publicité dans le monde. Pourtant c'était bien la preuve du dur travail qu'il avait accompli pour arriver là. Mais à quoi bon mettre son cœur et son âme dans quelque chose si quelqu'un attendait le bon moment pour écraser vos rêves du plat de la main.

Cloud soupira, ses yeux dérivant vers son téléphone portable posait sur la table basse et qui vibrait. Il le regarda et attendit la fin des vibrations, puis l'écran s'alluma pour signaler un appel manqué. A combien d'appel était-il maintenant ? Il était sûr d'avoir perdu le compte après le septième appel d'Aerith et de Cid. Cloud savait qu'il était censé être au studio maintenant, pour répéter et échauffer sa voix avant le début du concert. Mais Cloud n'avait pas quitté sa place du canapé depuis le moment où il avait été brusquement réveillé par le téléphone un peu plus tôt. Son corps se sentait malade, presque léthargique. Il ne pouvait rien prendre le jour où il en avait le plus besoin. Et ça le rendait complètement fou.

Il se mordit les lèvres, se frotta les bras tout en s'étreignant lui-même et se recroquevilla sur lui, posant son front contre ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir son corps frémir à la pensée de Zack étant là. la présence du brun le rendait nerveux, et ça le rendait confus. Malgré tout, Zack le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Mais il était conscient que même Zack était au courant de sa force, de son amère façade. Il ne pouvait pas la garder en place, peu importe combien il l'aurait voulu. Il voulait assurer à Zack qu'il n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'il prétendait être. Mais, trop de gens souffriraient si Cloud les laissait être proche de lui.

Personne ne comprenait le poids qui se trouvait sur ses épaules, et par moment, il voulait désespérément tout abandonner et le leur dire. Il rongeait son bon sens minute par minute, et le seul remède, c'était la drogue, ça lui redonnait confiance.

Cloud redressa la tête de ses genoux alors que son téléphone vibrait à nouveau sur la table. Il cligna des yeux et aperçut les numéros qui s'affichaient. _Oui_, pensa Cloud… _Merci Gaia._

Il se saisit rapidement de son téléphone, décrochant sans plus d'arrière-pensée et le porta à son oreille. **« - Allo ? » **Fit-il doucement.

Cloud changea de position sur le canapé, un sourire las aux lèvres alors qu'il regardait l'écran noir de télévision. Il écoutait les mots avec soin à l'autre bout du fil, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une légère once de déception envers lui alors qu'il prononçait à son tour quelques mots. **« - Je serais là à sept heures. »**

* * *

Zack ouvrit la porte du studio tout en gardant une main fermée sur son manteau noir. L'air froid le frappa brièvement, le faisant frissonner et un juron lui échappa. **« - Bon sang ! » **Puis il eut un petit ricanement alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir en direction de la salle d'enregistrement de son ami. Il pouvait entendre l'écho d'une légère voix douce et harmonieuse atteindre ses oreilles et il sourit doucement alors qu'il ouvrait lentement la porte de la salle d'enregistrement, passant furtivement sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, les sourcils haussaient.

Bien, la vision qu'il vit ne fut pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Aerith était actuellement assise à l'intérieur de la cabine d'enregistrement, une guitare dans les mains tandis que Vincent jouait avec une guitare électrise près d'elle. Vincent gardait la tête baissée, le front plissait sous la concentration alors qu'il jouait quelques accords avec Aerith. Yuffie était assise de l'autre côté de la cabine, derrière la vitre et s'occupait de manœuvrait quelques boutons sur la table d'enregistrement. Elle leva cependant la tête quand elle entendit le léger grincement de la porte derrière elle. Elle sourit malicieusement.

**« - Zack ! Que fais-tu ici ? »**

Zack sourit légèrement, faisant glisser son manteau de ses épaules et le gardant ensuite dans ses bras. **« - Je suis venu pour voir Cloud, mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas ici ? » **Demanda Zack tout en répondant au joyeux salut d'Aerith de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il regarda ensuite Vincent qui reposait sa guitare sur son trépied avant qu'ils ne sortent tous les deux de la cabine.

**« - Ca fait plaisir de te voir, Zack. » **Dit-elle tout en lui offrant un petit sourire. Vincent hocha la tête tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**« - Cloud n'est pas ici. Il était censé arriver il y a deux heures déjà. » **Déclara sèchement Vincent. Zack haussa un sourcil.

**« - Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous avez essayé de l'appeler ? » **Demanda Zack en jetant son manteau sur son épaule, lasser de le tenir dans les bras. Aerith fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

**« - Il n'a répondu à aucun de mes appels. » **Dit-elle en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Zack remarqua alors ses lèvres contractées et son léger froncement de sourcils, elle était inquiète. Ils étaient tous inquiets. Même Yuffie regardait fixement le panneau de contrôle devant elle.

Zack se força à sourire tout en se frottant le dos de la tête. **« - Ce fainéant doit peut-être encore dormir. Vous avez ce grand concert ce soir après tout. » **Essaya-t-il d'amadouer gaiement.

L'incrédulité se lit sur toutes les personnes présentes, mais Aerith redressa la tête et acquiesça avec un petit sourire. **« - Je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison. Nous voulions simplement revoir certaines choses avec lui… » **Elle s'interrompit tout en regardant derrière elle, son regard se posant sur la guitare qu'elle tenait quand Zack était arrivé. Ce dernier pencha la tête.

**« - Je ne t'ai jamais vu jouter de la guitare avant, tu sais en faire ? »**

Aerith rit doucement et secoua la tête. **« - J'apprends lentement. Vincent me montre les ficelles du métier. C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. » **Elle fit une grimace et Vincent se mit à rire à ses côtés avant de tourner son regard pourpre vers Zack.

**« - Une fois qu'on a suffisamment de pratique, ce n'est plus aussi difficile que ça. Fais-moi confiance. » **Déclara Vincent. Yuffie grogna alors qu'elle s'adossait contre la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

**« - C'est de la merde. Tu as essayé de m'apprendre pendant des mois, même Cloud n'arrivait pas à comprendre ! » **S'écria-t-elle mélodramatiquement. Zack cligna des yeux.

**« - Cloud a essayé de jouer aussi ? » **Demanda-t-il bêtement.

Aerith hocha la tête, regardant vers Vincent. **« - C'est exact. Bien qu'il ne s'exerçait que quand il n'y avait que Vincent et lui. Mais il se débrouille mieux avec les mots, pour le dire gentiment. » **Elle eut un petit rire quand Zack roula des yeux.

**« - J'imagine bien. » **Cependant, le sourire du brun diminua légèrement quand il pensa au blond. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de le trouver… il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi le jeune homme était en train de manquer une répétition avec son groupe juste avant leur concert. Zack posa alors son regard sur l'horloge au mur. Il était déjà six heures et demie, ou pouvait-il bien être ? Leur concert était dans pas longtemps, et il n'était même pas encore là ?

Quelque chose remua à l'intérieur de Zack et il se tendit à la pensée.

**« - Je vais essayer de le retrouver. » **Déclara Zack alors qu'il enfilait déjà son manteau. Aerith pinça un peu les lèvres.

**« - Zack… il fait froid dehors, et Cloud est peut-être juste en train de se détendre avant le concert. Il est toujours nerveux, même s'il n'aime pas l'admettre. » **Essaya-t-elle de le retenir, mais Zack se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**« - Non… je suis même assez curieux. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce qui se passe, Aerith. » **Répondit-il alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Aerith le regarda avec étonnement. **« - Je n'aime pas du tout. Quelque chose ne va pas, et je sais que vous le savez. Je vais trouver ce que c'est. »**

Toute étourdie, Aerith le fixa alors que le brun fermait son manteau et retirait quelques mèches de son visage. Elle baissa les yeux au sol et se tourna vers Vincent et Yuffie. Elle sourit tristement et hocha la tête. **« - Tu as notre numéro si quelque chose arrive, non ? »**

Zack sortit son téléphone portable avec un sourire. **« - Bien sûr, je vous tiendrais au courant. » **Zack tourna rapidement les talons et commença à sortir de la pièce, mais il fit rapidement demi-tour. **« - Oh ! Et si je ne suis pas revenu avant le concert, bonne chance ! »**

Avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse répondre, Zack se précipita hors de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Aerith croisa doucement les bras sur sa poitrine tout en laissant échapper un doux soupir.

**« - Cela peut mal tourner, mais comment pouvons-nous empêcher Zack de savoir ? » **Demanda Aerith, enlevant une longue mèche châtain de devant son visage. Zack était très déterminé, presque comme s'il se souciait de Cloud. Non, il prenait soin de Cloud. Sinon il n'aurait pas essayé de le retrouver après que Cloud l'ait écarté si longtemps. Mais… là, c'était différent. C'était presque comme si Zack…

_Aimait_ Cloud.

**« - Nous ne pourrons pas l'en empêcher, il est le seul qui comprenne vraiment Cloud, ou celui que Cloud a l'habitude d'être. » **Déclara Vincent alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur derrière lui. **« - Zack est peut-être le seul qui puisse réellement aider Cloud, Aerith. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à le protéger plus. Ce n'est pas un moyen de l'aider. »**

Yuffie se leva de sa chaise et se mit à marcher nerveusement. **« - Mais… et si Cloud refuse de lui dire ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si Zack ne peut pas l'aider ? »**

Aerith secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. **« - Je ne pense pas que nous devons nous en inquiéter. J'ai le sentiment que Zack peut être en mesure d'aider Cloud plus que nous ne le pouvons. Il veut vraiment prendre soin de Cloud. »**

Vincent laissa échapper un petit rire tout en fermant les yeux. **« - Je pense que c'est assez évident maintenant. Mais, je suis sûr que c'est deux là n'ont pas vraiment conscience de l'origine de ces soins et ce qui se passe vraiment. »**

Yuffie leva les yeux vers Vincent, puis vers Aerith, les sourcils fronçaient. **« - Que voulez-vous dire ? » **Demanda-t-elle, perdue. Aerith rigola et agita la main avec dédain.

**« - Rien Yuffie. Tu verras. »**

* * *

**« - Sheesh… » **Murmura Zack tout en resserrant ses bras autour de son corps. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir alors que la température chutait encore. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu la vie facile après qu'il ait rejoint le SOLDAT, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas les temps froids. Il se rappelait clairement que Cloud adorait ce genre de météo.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement alors qu'un souvenir lui revenait tandis qu'il avançait dans le Secteur Sept.

_Il cligna des yeux._

_**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » **__Demanda-t-il bêtement._

_Le blond pinça les lèvres et fit une grimace. __**« - Un bonhomme de neige, ça y ressemble pas ? »**_

_Zack resserra les pans de son manteau contre son corps. __**« - Un bonhomme de neige délabré. » **__Corrigea Zack avec un large sourire. Le brun poussa un cri quand il sentit une boule de neige heurter sa joue. Il tomba à terre, et aussitôt, le blond se mit à rire joyeusement._

_**« - Insulte encore une fois mon bonhomme de neige, si tu l'oses ! » **__Cria joyeusement le blond._

_Zack s'essuya la joue avec un gémissement, levant les yeux vers son ami alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. __**« - Oh, c'est comme ça que tu veux jouer ? Très bien. » **__Déclara Zack alors qu'il se relevait avec une poignée de neige dans la main. __**« - Bonhomme de neige délabré ! »**_

_Cloud grimaça et plongea derrière le bonhomme de neige alors que Zack lançait sa boule de neige vers lui. Il entendit Cloud rire tandis qu'il relevait la tête par-dessus son bonhomme de neige. __**« - Manqué ! » **__Cria-t-il avec un sourire. Zack fit une grimace, frottant la neige collée à son gant avant de rester immobile un moment._

_**« - Bon j'abandonne. » **__Murmura Zack. Cloud sourit et fit le tour du bonhomme de neige. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement quand il sentit un poids le percuter, le faisant tomber au sol, son souffle se coupant. Cloud garda les yeux fermés un moment avant de les rouvrir lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec le sourire stupide de son ami. Cloud plissa les lèvres._

_**« - Que penses-tu être en train de faire ? » **__Demanda-t-il. Zack roula des yeux._

_**« - Maintenant tu dois m'embrasser. » **__Fit Zack avec un petit sourire. Cloud regarda Zack, ses yeux bleus écarquillés, ses joues devenant rouges._

_Il fallut un moment au brun pour enregistrer la douleur lancinante qui éclata sur sa joue, et il s'écarta du blond rapidement tout en maintenant une main contre sa joue. __**« - Merde ! » **__Cria-t-il en se mettant debout. Cloud se redressa sur ses coudes, souriant triomphalement._

_**« - Redis ça si tu l'oses. »**_

Zack ne put s'empêcher de rire tout seul à ce souvenir alors qu'il écartait de son visage ses mèches brunes alors que le vent continuer à souffler. Ces souvenirs ne semblaient même pas réels pour lui maintenant qu'il revoyait Cloud. C'était facile de dire que Cloud n'était plus du tout jeune et naïf, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas toujours aussi beau.

_Beau_, répéta mentalement Zack alors que ses bottes résonnaient sur le béton. Le blond était beau à de nombreux égards, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Cloud était le seul homme qu'il considérait comme beau. Personne ne pouvait égaler la beauté de Cloud. Il n'était pas grand et musclé comme un homme normal devait être. Il était doux, souple et presque féminin. Bien, il était sûr que Cloud lui ferait ravaler ses paroles si jamais il lui disait ça. Il leva les yeux à cette pensée.

Ça faisait mal de penser au passé alors que Cloud avait tellement changé. Il était sûr que la mort y était pour beaucoup. La mort de ses propres parents l'avait à peine ému quand il l'avait appris, pas après tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Mais… juste dont la manière que Cloud avait parlé et s'écarter de lui-même des autres, Zack pouvait clairement voir qu'il y avait autre chose. Il y avait plus que Cloud ne le laissait croire.

Zack continuait à avancer, regardant parfois brièvement autour de lui alors que le secteur était bondé. Mais il s'arrêta net dans son élan quand une tête blonde et hirsute attira son regard à quelques mètres de lui. **« - Spike… » **Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Zack s'avança vers lui alors qu'il avait une vue complète du blond.

Cloud marchait rapidement, une expression presque frénétique sur le visage alors que le vent soufflait durement sur sa peau pâle, faisant rougir adorablement ses joues. Son blouson n'était pas fermé et semblait insensible au froid alors que Zack s'approchait de Cloud. Il sourit quand il vit le blond rejoindre le trottoir d'en face mais il s'arrêta quand il comprit que c'était seulement parce que le blond voulait rejoindre une petite ruelle. Zack hausa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas trop la situation. Où est-ce que Cloud allait ? Il était pourtant certain que le blond se dirigeait vers le studio.

Zack ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie de Cloud sans qu'il y soit convié, mais son instinct le poussa à suivre le blond. Se remettant enfin en marche, Zack partit dans la même direction que le blond. Il marchait rapidement, les mains serrées dans ses poches alors qu'il s'arrêtait au coin de la ruelle. Le brun jeta discrètement un coup d'œil, et plissa les yeux quand il vit que Cloud était là.

Mais quelqu'un d'autre était là.

Zack se pencha un peu plus en avant, tendant l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre leur conversation.

Cloud leva les yeux vers l'homme avec lassitude. L'aspect de l'homme était presque repoussant. **« - Combien ? » **Demanda Cloud doucement, mais fermement.

L'homme haussa les épaules. **« - J'ai quarante gramme, c'est tout ce que je peux te fournir maintenant. »**

Cloud poussa un soupir de frustration. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour la nuit. Mais, comment pourrait-il refuser l'offre ? Ce serait mieux que passer toute une nuit sans…

**« - Très bien, voilà. »**

Les prunelles violines de Zack se plissèrent alors que Cloud tendait deux billets de vingt dollars, les agitant devant l'autre presque méchamment. L'autre homme s'en saisit impatiemment et tendit à son tour un petit sachet blanc. **« - Amuse-toi bien mon garçon. » **Murmura-t-il avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner dans la ruelle. Cloud le regarda s'éloigner, le sachet toujours dans la main.

Les yeux de Zack s'écarquillèrent. _Non,_ pensa-t-il désespérément. Il sentait la panique, la colère et la confusion flamber en lui. De la drogue ? C'est ce que Cloud avait fait durant ces cinq années sans se voir ? Etait-ce pour cette raison que Cloud s'était éloigné de lui, juste pour plonger un peu plus dans la dépendance ? Zack ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir. Cloud n'aurait jamais… non pas Cloud.

Zack secoua la tête, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il continuait de fixer le blond. Ses yeux s'adoucirent quand il vit le froncement de sourcil et les lèvres pincées de Cloud. Il n'était pas fier de ce mode de vie, pensa tristement Zack. Mais Cloud était allé trop loin pour arrêter. Mais, il ne pouvait pas simplement se montrer et dire « Je sais que tu es accro, je suis là pour t'aider. »

Cela ne marcherait pas de cette façon, même si Zack le souhaitait. Mais, il ne pouvait pas rester là et laisser Cloud se détruire. Cette puissante drogue que Cloud avait dans la main pouvait tuer quelqu'un quelque soit… la dose, pensa Zack amèrement.

Il devait aider Cloud, et il allait faire en sorte qu'il lui parle après le concert de ce soir. Zack laissa échapper un petit soupir et s'éloigna rapidement pour se cacher alors que Cloud s'avançait vers la sortie de la ruelle, et rejoindre le flot de passant. Zack ferma les yeux en entendant les pas du blond décroitre alors qu'il disparaissait parmi la foule. Zack rouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles violines remplie de confusion alors qu'il regardait le blond disparaitre de l'autre côté de la rue d'une démarche rapide.

* * *

Cloud poussa un profond soupir, tout en grognant. **« - Peux-tu arrêter de **_**crier**_**, s'il te plait ? »**

**« - Ou étais-tu ? Nous t'attendons depuis des heures pour répéter avant le concert, et tu te pointes juste avant le début comme si c'était normal ! »**

Cloud se passa une main sur le visage. **« - Je ne veux pas penser à ça avant que nous jouions. »**

Il entendit le grognement de Yuffie en réponse. Aerith serra ses mains ensemble sur ses genoux. **« - Cloud, nous… » **Elle se mordit la lèvre. **« - Nous aurions vraiment voulu que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Et quand tu es comme ça… » **Continua-t-elle mais elle s'interrompit en sursautant quand Cloud se tourna brusquement vers elle, le visage fermé.

**« - Comme quoi, je vais parfaitement bien ! » **Cria-t-il soudainement, faisant reculer Aerith.

**« - Je… je ne voulais pas… »**

Cloud rencontra alors un regard pourpre qui le fixait d'un air menaçant. **« - N'élève pas la voix contre elle. Je te signale que c'est la seule qui te tolère. » **Déclara dangereusement Vincent. Cloud soutint son regard, ses yeux et son visage se crispant de manière visible.

**« - Je me fous si l'un de vous me tolère ou non, si je n'étais pas là, vous n'auriez pas cette vie de gens riche et célèbre que vous avez actuellement, compris ? » **Répondit Cloud, méchamment, sa langue claquant contre son palet.

Vincent laissa échapper un petit rire rauque. **« - Cloud, je te suggère de revoir ton égo surdimensionné. Parce que quoi que tu penses, nous sommes les seuls qui faisons tout pour rester ensemble. »**

Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il la referma rapidement. Sa vision dansait déjà alors que la silhouette sombre de Vincent disparaissait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la scène pour leur concert. Cloud vit Aerith lui sourire tristement avant de le suivre. Yuffie le regarda avec colère. **« - Tu es un idiot. » **Murmura-t-elle avant de rattraper les deux autres membres du groupe.

Cloud se mordit la langue alors qu'il voyait leurs silhouettes disparaitre dans le couloir étroit, déformés par sa vision floue. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent, et il respira rapidement par les narines. Il regarda vers le sol, faisant de son mieux pour maitriser ses nerfs. Comment avait-il pu crier sur la seule personne qui se souciait un peu de lui ? Il était quelqu'un de vraiment dégoutant, se dit-il mentalement.

Avec un petit rire, Cloud se passa une main sur son visage et se gratta la peau le long de sa joue. Il aurait juste une chanson à chanter ce soir, voilà tout. Une chanson de son choix pour apaiser cette foule ridicule.

Cloud poussa un grognement alors que sa vue baisse encore, et il trébucha un peu contre le mur sombre, derrière la scène. Ce n'était pas juste, pourquoi pensait-il comme ça ? Sa respiration était rapide, son corps était aussi lourd que du plomb. Son tee-shirt qui moulait son corps maladif était imbibé de sueur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Son corps n'était pas du tout censé réagir comme ça. Cloud déglutit difficilement, sa vision toujours déformée. Il poussa un autre petit soupir alors qu'une autre vague de chaleur traversait son corps, le faisant se tordre de douleur.

Cloud fouilla soudainement dans sa poche, tirant le petit sachet qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt. Il le porta à ses lèvres après l'avoir rapidement ouvert, et prit une petite quantité sur sa langue. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, analysant le goût et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il laissa tomber le sachet au sol avec horreur.

Ce n'était pas que de la morphine… elle était coupée. Il y avait autre chose dedans !

Cloud sentit la panique commençait à l'envahir. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ?

_Attend,_ pensa Cloud. _C'est une seule chanson. Tu as déjà fait ça avant, tu peux le faire à nouveau. _Continua-t-il à se dire mentalement pour apaiser ses nerfs alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement du mur. Il trébucha dans le couloir menant à la scène, et le bruit de la foule en liesse, les applaudissements et les cris se firent douloureusement entendre.

Il appuya son corps contre le mur, obligeant ses yeux à rester concentré sur la scène éclairée alors qu'il laissait échapper un petit soupir contre l'air froid. Son corps était presque malade alors que les pensées continuaient à défilées dans sa tête sur la découverte qu'il avait faite. Comment les gens pourraient-ils protéger Cloud, alors qu'ils savaient qu'il allait mourir ? A moins que…

* * *

Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ?

Il devait y avoir une raison. Zack connaissait Cloud. Zack connaissait vraiment Cloud. Et ce n'était pas Cloud. La douleur et la souffrance de sa carrière l'avait endommagé plus que Zack avait vraiment imaginé. Cela lui envoyé des picotements de peur dans le dos. Il allait prendre Cloud à part après le concert, et s'assurer que le blond était clairement à son écoute. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le beau blond ainsi plus longtemps.

Zack secoua la tête, se passant une main dans les cheveux avec frustration. _Pourquoi est-ce que je l'appelle comme ça ?_ Demanda-t-il avec confusion. Il avait reçu trop d'information d'un coup, et il lui fallait de vraies réponses de la part de Cloud. Il aimait trop Cloud pour le voir détruire sa vie. Cloud avait trop de chose à découvrir… trop de choses à donner.

**« - Ah enfin, je trouve un visage familier ! »**

Zack redressa la tête rapidement et rencontré un regard gris. **« - Oh… Cid. »**

Cid sourit légèrement et s'appuya contre le mur aux côtés de Zack. **« - Je ne voulais pas te surprendre. » **Fit-il en regardant vers la scène. Zack observa Cid et bougea un peu, mal à l'aise. Devait-il poser des questions sur Cloud à cet homme ? Ou était-ce quelque chose que peut-être Cid ne savait pas ? Zack pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

**« - Donc, tu sais ? »**

Zack cligna des yeux, relevant les yeux vers Cid. **« - Hein ? » **Fit-il bêtement. Il entendit un rire sec en réponse.

**« - Je ne suis pas stupide gamin, tu n'es jamais calme. » **Répondit-il avec un petit haussement d'épaule. Zack regarda Cid avec incrédulité alors que les mots faisaient le chemin en lui.

**« - Comment… je veux dire… » **Zack regarda vers la scène avec un regard lointain. **« - Tu le savais ? »**

Cid hocha la tête, poussant un long soupir. **« - Ouais, j'ai été le premier à savoir. » **Admit-il en laissant sa tête partir en arrière contre le mur. **« - Je souhaiterais vraiment t'en dire plus petit, mais… je pense que tu dois le comprendre par toi-même. »**

Zack secoua rapidement la tête. **« - Non, j'ai besoin de tout savoir ! Je suis fatigué que tout le monde me donne des demi-réponses merde ! Je veux juste connaitre la vérité ! » **S'écria Zack, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Cid le regarda, les sourcils haussés, presque comme s'il étudiait Zack. Ce gamin se souciait vraiment plus de Cloud qu'il ne voulait bien le laissait voir.

Cid leva les yeux vers la scène alors que les lumières commençaient à diminuer, et les cris devinrent plus sonores. Zack regarda la foule applaudir fortement, pensant que ses oreilles allaient commencer à saigner. Toutes ces personnes… ici pour Cloud. Venu pour sa voix. C'était incroyable, et il se sentait fier. Mais il avait peur aussi, et cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une balle reçu en pleine poitrine. Il se tourna rapidement vers Cid.

**« - Il s'en ait procuré aujourd'hui ! » **Déclara-t-il. Cid haussa soudainement un sourcil.

**« - Que veux dire par 'il s'en ait procuré aujourd'hui' ? Tu l'as vu acheter cette merde ? » **Demanda Cid, perplexe. Zack hocha rapidement la tête.

**« - Ouais, tu crois que… » **Continua Zack alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la scène. **« - Il n'en prendrait pas avant le concert, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Zack eut sa réponse en regardant Cid mâchait nerveusement son cure-dent. _Merde,_ pensa Zack frénétiquement. Si Cloud s'exposait à cette atmosphère bruyante et sauvage, il ne serait pas en mesure de le supporter longtemps.

**« - Nous sommes là. » **Déclara Cid tandis que Zack leva des yeux confus vers lui. Cid croisa les bras sur la poitrine, alors qu'il gardait les fixés sur la scène. **« - Si quelque chose arrive, nous sommes là, non ? » **Il regarda alors Zack droit dans les yeux.

Zack resta immobile un instant, et une voix dans les haut-parleurs le sortit de ses pensées. Il hocha la tête d'un air hébété alors qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. **« - Ouais… nous serons là si quelque chose arrive. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	9. Better Left Unsaid

**Titre : **The Last Goodnight

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance Drogue et léger drame.

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre 9 : Better Left Unsaid**

**By DamagedWorth**

Il pouvait entendre les cris de la foule de plus en plus fort dans ses oreilles. L'intensité du bruit pouvait presque lui faire saigner les oreilles. Il laissa échapper un soupir feutré alors que la douleur continuait à vriller dans son corps. Ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts, sa vision toujours floue. Une seule chanson, se disait-il alors qu'il avançait vers la scène.

Cloud entendit la voix de Yuffie s'élevait.

**« - Hey, salut tout le monde ! » **Cria-t-elle joyeusement dans son micro, provoquant plus d'applaudissement et de cris. Elle sourit avec bonheur et se tourna vers Vincent et Aerith, leur faisant un clin d'œil. Elle reporta son attention sur la foule. **« - Vous êtes prêts ? »**

Les cris et les hurlements redoublèrent, et Cloud ne put s'empêcher de se demander encore et encore comment il avait réussi à pénétrer dans la vie de ses gens par le biais de quelque chose d'aussi simple que la musique.

**« - Nous sommes The Last Goodnight, et nous avons une nouvelle chanson pour vous les amis ! C'est parti ! » **Yuffie lâcha le micro et se précipita vers sa batterie. Elle eut un sourire et donna le feu vert aux deux autres alors qu'elle s'installait et commençait à tambouriner avec ses baguettes. De nombreuses voix cessèrent de crier, mais ne tardèrent pas à recommencer quand la scène s'assombrit petit à petit.

Cloud marcha silencieusement à travers la scène, sa vision toujours aussi flou alors qu'il rejoignait le micro. Les lumières clignotèrent tandis que son cœur commençait à s'agiter, et il ne put s'empêcher de trébucher alors qu'il s'emparait du micro. Aerith fronça les sourcils et prit place au piano alors qu'elle regardait Cloud. Elle était la seule qui pouvait le voir de là où elle était, et elle sut instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Cloud n'avait pas le même regard qu'il avait normalement quand il prenait sa drogue avant le spectacle…

Cloud porta le micro à proximité de ses lèvres, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, les spectateurs se mirent à hurler plus fort.

**« - Stay Beautiful. » **Dit-il simplement, la voix rauque et aussi faible qu'un murmure alors que Vincent se mettait à jouer les premiers accords de guitare. La foule devint plus bruyante et Cloud entendit bientôt Yuffie battre la mesure. Mais les notes douces du début changèrent alors que le rythme s'accélérait et que Vincent jouait de la guitare plus durement. Aerith entra alors en scène bien que le son du piano ne se faisait presque pas entendre. Mais ça ajoutait un son plus harmonique à la chanson de l'avis de Cloud.

Cloud se pencha alors en avant et les mots commencèrent à sortir de sa bouche.

_"Sunday morning at the door, you were coming back for more. We were kicking it all around."_

Cloud entendit les cris de plaisir et il sourit intérieurement, alors que son corps bougeait maladroitement sur la musique.

_"I was looking in your eyes, you thought it was justified. You said, m-m-m-m more."_

Il était sûr d'avoir entendu beaucoup de fille hurler alors qu'il s'approchait de la foule. Il sentit la nausée le prendre et il ferma fortement les yeux un moment.

_"Oh! Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful. One life, today, you're irresistible. Get up, get out. Stay wonderful. All this time is waiting for you."_

Cloud rejeta la tête en arrière tout d'un coup, ses cheveux blonds s'agitant follement autour de son visage.

_"Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful."_

Le rythme de la chanson ralenti légèrement, revenant aux notes du début. Zack regardait avec crainte le corps de Cloud se balançait au rythme de la musique, ses yeux ne le quittant pas une seule fois. Il savait que Cid l'observait, les sourcils haussaient. Zack s'en fichait. C'était absolument rien comparé à ce qu'il voyait à la télévision. Cloud était vraiment l'un des meilleurs chanteurs, et il savait que cela était dû à son travail. Les mots… les mots du blond étaient un appel à l'aide. Ils étaient beaux, et il fut presque surpris de voir que ces paroles ressemblaient à celles que Cloud écrivaient quand il était plus jeune.

Zack se rendit compte que peu importe combien Cloud avait changé, sa musique elle n'avait pas changé.

Cloud se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_"Poison kisses in the rain, you were calling out my name. Laughing like the joke was on me."_

Zack s'arracha du mur soudainement quand il remarqua Cloud trébuchait malgré les jeux de lumières. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il regardait Cloud retrouvait son équilibre et continuer à chanter les paroles du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Zack jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Cid.

**« - Il… il a vraiment prit cette merde avant de chanter ? » **Demanda-t-il incrédule. Comment Cloud avait-il pu faire ça ? Surtout qu'il savait l'importance de ce concert pour que sa carrière évolue et surtout envers ses fans. Zack observa à nouveau le blond, le regardant sortir sa belle voix pour les gens face à lui et Zack comprit que Cloud s'en fichait.

Sa vie avait tellement changée, la douleur était devenue tellement horrible que Cloud donnait simplement ce qu'on attendait de lui et avait cessé de se soucier du reste. De ses amis, ses proches et même lui-même. Cloud repoussait tout le monde.

_Il doit y avoir plus derrière ça, _pensa Zack tout à coup. _Il y avait vraiment autre chose. Cela ne pouvait pas être la seule raison. _Peu importe comment, quelque chose avait poussé Cloud à se durcir, à devenir cette personne qui repoussait les gens et qui était égoïste. Quoi que se soit, ça avait poussé Cloud à se désintéressé de tout.

**« - S'il continue à tanguer comme ça, je vais devoir appeler Barret et toi et moi on devra s'occuper de la foule. » **Déclara Cid tout à coup. Zack tourna la tête vers lui et son front se plissa de confusion.

**« - Nous devrions aller là-haut. » **Répondit Zack. Cid secoua la tête et croisa fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**« - Non, les gens le remarqueront. S'il y a une chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est de ne pas laisser les gens voir l'état de Cloud sur scène. Tu te rends compte qu'il y sept chaînes de télévision sur place ? »**

Les yeux de Zack s'écarquillèrent et aussitôt, il regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas du tout remarqué, mais maintenant il voyait différentes caméras braquées sur la scène. Il réalisa que Cid avait raison. Si les deux allaient sur scène maintenant, ce serait vu dans tous les médias. Et Cloud en souffrirait. Mais cela provoqua un peu de colère en Zack. **« - Pourquoi diable a-t-il fait ça s'il le savait ? » **Cria-t-il, sa voix se perdant dans le bruit de la foule.

**« - Parce que, gamin, la dépendance de Cloud est plus forte que tu ne peux imaginer. » **Déclara Cid en s'écartant du mur. Ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant de nombreux soubresauts parmi la foule pressait sur le devant de la scène. **« - Merde… » **Murmura-t-il. Zack suivit le regard de Cid rapidement, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond. Cloud avait l'air malade, il ne tenait presque plus debout !

Zack commença à paniquer. **« - Et tu penses vraiment que nous devrions rester tranquillement ici ? » **Demanda-t-il frénétiquement. Cid saisit son bras sans avertissement et Zack haussa un sourcil.

**« - Viens. »**

_"One more day like this, one more poison kiss. One more hand to fist, I will run to you."_

Cloud passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux humides, un soupir résonnant dans le micro. _Merde_, pensa-t-il amèrement. _Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je ne peux plus continuer…_

Cloud trébucha et de nombreux cris étouffés retentirent autour de lui. Cloud garda son sang-froid, même si son malaise se voyait sur son visage.

_"Always on my mind, always first in line. Always, doing fine. I will come to you."_

_« - Reste dans les bidonvilles, gamin. »_

Cloud avait l'impression que le micro glissait de ses mains, et ses pieds menaçaient de se dérober sous lui alors qu'il se déplaçait sur la scène. Cloud sentit son corps trembler et son souffle devenait de plus en plus court.

S'il te plait, arrête.

_« - Tu dois avoir la foi, Spike. »_

Il n'avait plus foi en rien. Tout était perdu, tout avait disparu. Il n'y avait aucune vérité dans le monde pour lui. Il saisit ses cheveux dans ses doigts, tirant frénétiquement dessus alors que le sang était en ébullition dans ses veines.

_« - Qu'est-ce qui leur ai vraiment arrivés ? »_

_« - Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser entrer ? »_

_« - Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt. »_

Non, non, non !

_« - Nous sommes inquiets pour toi, Cloud. »_

_« - Tu as vraiment grandi, Cloud. »_

_« - Elle est la seule qui te tolère. »_

_« - Tu es un idiot. »_

**Tais-toi ! Taisez-vous !**

Concentration, concentration… je ne peux pas me concentrer. Cloud protesta faiblement dans sa tête alors que son corps tombait lourdement au sol, sur ses genoux. Les cris de la foule résonnaient dans ses oreilles, son pouls pulsait dans ses tempes. Il gémit légèrement, tirant plus fortement sur ses cheveux. Il put entendre l'arrêt de la musique, et il sentit une main se poser sur lui. Il bougea, essayant de se remettre sur ses pieds.

**« - Eloignez-vous de moi ! » **Cria-t-il. Heureusement sa voix ne fut pas perçut par le bruit de la foule. Cloud se remit sur ses pieds, et pendant un long moment, il pouvait jurer que le monde entier autour de lui avait été englouti par les ténèbres. Il paniqua, sa vue commençant à perdre sa couleur et il voyait le monde tourner complètement autour de lui. **« - Gaia… » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - Cloud, nous sommes là. »**

Cloud secoua la tête, et il entendit quelques voix autour de lui crier d'éteindre complètement les lumières de la scène. Beaucoup de cris de protestation se firent entendre, et Cloud fit de son mieux pour les bloquer. Il sentit son corps se raidir soudain et il sut qu'il allait tomber. Le faisceau de lumière balaya son visage alors qu'il fermait les yeux et la dernière chose qu'il vit, se fut les visages de la foule s'approchaient bizarrement de lui.

* * *

Zack avançait parmi la foule, se frayant un passage de force, s'attirant pas mal de protestation. Il s'en fichait. D'un mouvement rapide, il put voir le blond tomber de la scène. Poussant sur ses jambes, il sauta en avant et intercepta l'adolescent dans ses bras. Il trébucha un peu sous le choc. Zack nota cependant que Cloud était léger comme une plume, et ça lui faisait peur.

Il regarda Cloud avec tristesse, son regard violine observant les traits du blond inconscient. Zack ressentit une nouvelle vague de panique quand il réalisa que Cloud ne respirait presque plus.

**« - Merde ! » **Cria-t-il, levant son regard vers les trois membres du groupe réunis autour d'eux. Aerith agita rapidement son bras, faisant signe à Zack de la suivre.

**« - Emmène-le derrière la scène, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les gens le voir comme ça ! » **Fit-elle avec impatience en observant la foule curieuse. Un grondement monta de la gorge de Zack, et il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et rencontra un regard chocolat.

Barret fit un signe de tête vers l'arrière de la scène. **« - Allez-y, je vais m'occuper des caméramans. » **Assura-t-il à Zack avant de se tourner vers Cid. **« - Tu viens ? »**

Cid regarda Cloud, son visage crispé d'antipathie. Zack fit un signe de tête en direction de Cid.

**« - Va avec lui. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette fuite dans les médias, ils vont tous se jeter dessus. » **Déclara Zack. Il observa Cid réfléchir à l'idée puis hocha la tête en réponse.

**« - Prend soin de ce stupide gamin. » **Dit-il avant de tourner les talons et suivre Barret en direction de la foule.

Zack tourna la tête et marcha rapidement vers le bord de la scène, et se hissa dessus avec Cloud. Il chancela un peu sur ses pieds avant de se mettre à courir vers les coulisses avec sa charge dans les bras.

Aerith se dirigea vers une table et la balaya rapidement d'un revers de bras, envoyant tout au sol. **« - Pose-le ici ! »** Ordonna-t-elle rapidement. Zack hocha la tête, s'avançant rapidement vers la table et posant délicatement Cloud dessus.

**« - Pourquoi ne respire-t-il plus ? » **Demanda Zack, d'une voix complètement paniquée. Vincent s'approcha d'eux et porta une main vers le cou du blond, appuyant dessus. Il sentit une légère pulsation contre le bout de ses doigts.

**« - Il est vivant, mais son pouls est faible. » **Dit Vincent avec une voix basse, bourrue. Les yeux de Zack s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna vers Yuffie.

**« - Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital. Appelle Barret et Cid et dis leur d'emmener la voiture pour lui ! » **Ordonna Zack avec force. Yuffie déglutit et hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et courir vers la scène. Zack reporta ensuite son attention sur le blond, se mordant les lèvres.

**« - Pourquoi as-tu fais ça… ? » **Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il se pencha en avant et repoussa doucement quelques mèches blondes et humides de son visage. **« - Pourquoi ? »**

Aerith et Vincent se regardèrent, ayant peur de parler. C'était très clair pour eux à cet instant. Zack ne prenait pas seulement soin de Cloud. Zack connaissait toute la vérité maintenant, ou du moins, ils le pensaient. Mais tout le monde n'était pas au courant de l'obscurité qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de Cloud. La folie de ce feu qui brûlait à l'intérieur de lui, tous les jours. Peut-être que Zack pourrait les aider à faire revenir le Cloud qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Faire revenir le garçon qui appréciait la vie.

C'était vrai, et Zack n'était pas sûr de lui. De toute façon…

Zack aimait vraiment Cloud.

* * *

_**Tu vas devoir te lever dans pas longtemps, tu sais.**_

_« Non je veux pas. »_

_**Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi.**_

_« Je m'en fiche. »_

_**Oh, arrête ça. Tu sais que c'est faux. Arrête d'être aussi crétin.**_

_« Je n'essaie pas d'être un crétin ! »_

_**Heh, tu ne peux pas me tromper.**_

_« … je ne sais pas où je suis ni qui tu es, mais tu dois arrêter de parler. Ma tête palpite à cause de toi. »_

_**Eh bien, entendre des voix après un shoot, ça peut être normal non ?**_

_« Tu n'es pas drôle. »_

_**J'essaie de l'être.**_

_« Je… je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis fou, je me suis donné en spectacle ce soir. »_

_**Eh bien, je dirais que tu es passé à la télévision nationale, que Zack t'a rattrapé et tout le monde t'a emmené à l'hôpital. »**_

_« … veux-tu bien la fermer ? »_

_**Se parler à soi-même est un signe d'hallucination, Cloud.**_

_« … Je ne me parle pas à moi-même. »_

_**En fait, si tu le fais.**_

* * *

Zack était assit, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, les yeux fermés alors qu'il glissait doucement vers l'inconscience. Il sentit une main sur son bras, et il redressa rapidement la tête pour rencontrer un regard vert et amical. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

Zack observa Aerith un moment avant de rire amèrement. **« - Honnêtement, pas vraiment. »**

Aerith fronça les sourcils, et elle leva les yeux quand elle vit Cid revenir près d'eux. Zack cligna des yeux quand il vit une tasse fumante apparaitre en face de son visage. **« - Bois, gamin. Nous allons rester ici pendant un petit moment. »**

Zack leva les yeux vers Cid, l'interrogeant un moment du regard avant d'hocher la tête avec un sourire tendu. **« - Merci. » **Dit-il simplement en prenant la tasse. Il se pencha en arrière et en but une longue gorgée.

**« - Hey, où est le mien ? » **Demanda Yuffie tout en faisant une moue. Cid rigola et tendit un gobelet vers elle.

**« - Ne commence pas à geindre ici et maintenant. »** Répondit malicieusement Cid. Aerith rigola légèrement et Vincent poussa un long soupir agacé.

**« - Combien de temps ils vont nous faire attendre ? » **Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Aerith fronça les sourcils une fois de plus. Elle se pencha vers lui et saisit le menton de Vincent entre ses doigts et tourna son visage vers elle.

**« - Il ira bien, j'en suis sûre. » **Assura-t-elle à Vincent. Bien qu'il ne le laisse pas voir, Vincent était inquiet. Et également vaguement coupable quand il se rappelait de sa dernière altercation avec le blond.

Zack avala sa boisson chaude alors que son esprit dérivait vers le blond, et il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il devait parler à Cloud, qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait besoin de réponse.

**« - Hey, gamin. » **Appela Cid en s'appuyant contre le mur en face des autres dans le couloir. Zack leva les yeux, surpris. **« - Tu iras en premier, d'accord ? »**

Zack cligna des yeux, mais il sourit et hocha la tête. **« - Ouais, je te remercie. »**

Malheureusement dans un sens, ils étaient la seule famille qu'il restait à Cloud. Et il était l'un d'entre eux. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude, la culpabilité, la dépression et la tristesse sur les visages de chacun. Mais ils avaient tous une chose en commun : ils voulaient aider Cloud.

* * *

Froid. Il avait extrêmement froid. Bougeant légèrement, Cloud essaya de retrouver la mobilité de tous ses membres. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, alors qu'une vague de fatigue et de lassitude traversait son corps. C'était insupportable. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux, la lumière l'aveuglant.

Il les referma pendant un moment, avant d'habituer son regard bleu à la luminosité de la pièce alors qu'il se redressait lentement. Il sentit un frisson lui remontait la colonne vertébrale et il haleta de douleur.

**« - Ow… »**

**« - Tu ne dois pas bouger, tu n'es pas prêt à partir d'ici pour l'instant. »**

Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent et il tourna la tête vers la voix. Un peu trop vite certainement, car il dut porter une main à sa tempe en grimaçant.

**« - Je… » **Commença-t-il, mais sa voix s'éteignit alors que la douleur pulsait toujours dans sa tête. Il laissa échapper un soupir fragile et leva lentement son regard vers celui qui avait parlé. **« - Zack… »**

Zack se leva de l'endroit où il était assit dans la chambre, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés alors qu'il avançait lentement vers le lit. **« - Comment te sens-tu ? » **Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Il baissa des yeux inquiets vers Cloud, mais le blond détourna le regard.

**« - Très bien. » **Murmura-t-il.

Cloud cligna des yeux quand Zack parla à nouveau.

**« - Comment te sens-tu ? » **Redemanda-t-il, cette fois, sa voix était plus ferme, autoritaire. Cloud leva les yeux vers lui avec le front plissé.

**« - Je viens de te le dire, je vais bien. » **En réponse, Cloud vit Zack secouer la tête et soupirer.

**« - Tu n'es pas bien. » **Déclara-t-il, et Cloud plissa les yeux à ça.

**« - Parce que tu es moi maintenant ? » **Cracha Cloud d'un ton acerbe. Cloud ne pouvait pas comprendre comment, mais sa voix se cassait quand il parlait. Sa gorge était extrêmement sèche, et son corps qui auparavant était glacé commençait à se réchauffer à chaque seconde qui passait. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et les ramena contre sa poitrine.

**« - C'est écrit sur ton visage. » **Déclara Zack en s'asseyant sur le lit, et il se sentit blessé quand il vit Cloud s'éloigner de lui, s'approchant du bord du lit. Il poussa un soupir frustré. **« - Spike, quand vas-tu commencer à être honnête avec moi ? »**

Cloud regarda Zack, les yeux à demi ouverts. Qu'est-ce que Zack voulait dire par là ? **« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » **Demanda Cloud, une réelle confusion dans la voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Zack émit un petit rire.

**« - Tu vas sérieusement rester assit là et prétendre ne pas savoir de quoi je veux parler ? » **Demanda Zack, incrédule. Cloud resta silencieux un long moment, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il réfléchissait.

**« - … Zack, de quoi tu parles ? »**

Sa voix trahissait sa soudaine peur. Zack ne pouvait pas avoir… non, c'était impossible. Quelqu'un le lui avait dit ? Quelqu'un avait-il fini par le dépeindre comme il l'était réellement ? Était-ce pour cela que Zack était si froid et amer envers lui ? Cloud sentit son cœur se serrer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Zack regarda Cloud un moment, et il vit le combat interne du blond. Il avait compris, il avait comprit que Zack connaissait son secret maintenant. Il baissa les yeux vers le drap blanc avant de parler. **« - La morphine était coupée avec de l'acide. » **Déclara-t-il doucement, presque tristement. Arrête-toi maintenant, Cloud. Tu es déjà allé trop loin avec cette mascarade.

**« - Comment tu… » **Fut tout ce que Cloud put dire. Que pouvait-il dire à cet instant ? Comment pouvait-il demander à son ancien meilleur ami, qu'il avait rejeté par égoïsme et stupidité, comment il l'avait découvert ?

Zack secoua la tête, posant les yeux sur Cloud. La voix qui s'éleva était peinée. **« - Tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir ce soir ? » **Commença Zack alors qu'il se levait du lit. Il se tourna vers Cloud qui le regardait avec un regard triste. **« - As-tu une idée de ce que tu as fais à tous ? Est-ce pour ça que tu as soudainement cessé de me parler ? »**

Cloud grimaça alors qu'il avait une pensée pour les autres. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était ce qu'éprouvait le brun. Zack allait le détester. Zack le détestait déjà probablement.

**« - Je… » **Essaya de dire Cloud, mais sa voix n'émit qu'une sorte de petit cri. Il resserra ses genoux contre lui. **« - Je suis désolé. » **Chuchota-t-il dans le silence lourd de la chambre. Cloud n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit soudainement deux bras l'étreindre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son cœur battit la chamade dans sa poitrine, alors que l'odeur familière de son meilleur ami envahissait ses sens.

**« - Je ne vais pas te laisser continuer à repousser tout ceux qui t'aiment vraiment, Spike. » **Dit Zack doucement en regardant les épais cheveux blonds. Il les ébouriffa tendrement bien que ses lèvres étaient toujours pincées. **« - Mais, je ne vais pas te rejeter non plus. Je vais t'aider autant que je le pourrais. »**

Cloud oublia l'ambiance morne de l'hôpital, se concentrant sur la chaleur qui envahissait son esprit à cet instant. Etre prêt de quelqu'un comme Zack… il se sentait bien. Il se sentait bien, et il se sentait en sécurité. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de Zack, comme il l'avait fait avec celle de ses parents. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait devenir après cette soirée, après avoir publiquement démontré son malaise à tout le continent. Mais peu importe, Zack ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Zack ne devait pas savoir pourquoi Cloud en était arrivé là. Il le voulait, bon sang, il voulait le lui dire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

Presque inconsciemment, Cloud pencha sa joue contre la poitrine musclée. Le léger son des battements du cœur de Zack contre son oreille, et il sentait son cœur palpitait encore. Ce sentiment… ce sentiment revenait quand il était prêt de Zack. Pourquoi ? Ces émotions étaient provoqués par le brun qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Zack passa une main dans les cheveux blonds hérissés. Il devait aider Cloud. Cloud qui se trouvait actuellement dans ses bras, dans un état vulnérable. Et ça faisait mal de le voir comme ça, ça faisait mal de voir ce qu'il avait infligé à son propre corps. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle Cloud avait commencé, sans parler de celle de continuer.

Zack secoua intérieurement la tête, une chose à la fois, se dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas pousser Cloud à tout avouer tout de suite. Il devait essayer d'être patient. Peu importe combien qu'il doive faire appel à toute sa patience pour ça.

Zack sentit une goutte chaude tomber sur son bras, et il se rendit compte qu'elle provenait du corps qu'il avait dans les bras depuis quelques minutes. Il détourna les yeux du mur pour les poser sur Cloud, et son cœur s'arrêta.

Les joues de Cloud étaient striées de larmes, alors qu'elles coulaient librement. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que les évènements de la nuit dernières lui revenaient. Zack ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

* * *

L'homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. **« - Je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir comme ça. » **Marmonna Cid pour lui-même alors qu'il observait la scène de l'autre côté de la vitre de la chambre. Aerith se posta à ses côtés et se joignit ses mains.

**« - C'est la première fois que je vois Cloud serrer quelqu'un. Enfin, il laisse quelqu'un l'approcher. » **Murmura-t-elle doucement. Cid baissa les yeux vers elle.

**« - Tu as planifié ça ? » **Demanda-t-il. Aerith leva les yeux au ciel avec indulgence.

**« - Allons, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai planifié quelque chose ? »**

Cid renifla. **« - Tu es une femme. »**

Aerith secoua la tête avec un soupir. **« - Ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi. » **Déclara-t-elle en étouffant un petit rire. Elle regarda ensuite les deux jeunes hommes avec un regard doux. **« - Je pense vraiment que Zack peut aider Cloud… je pense même que Cloud a besoin que Zack comprenne plus que nous. » **Murmura-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle repoussait une longue mèche de ses cheveux.

Cid regarda Aerith, puis de nouveau la chambre à travers la vitre. Peut-être Zack pourrait-il aider Cloud plus qu'ils ne le pouvaient. Bien que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils essayaient. Si quelqu'un pouvait réellement aider Cloud à s'en sortir, c'était son meilleur ami. Bien que Zack semblait vouloir prendre soin de lui pour une autre raison d'après ce que Cid avait pu en voir. Il rigola intérieurement alors qu'il posait son regard sur Aerith.

**« - Tu penses que ces deux là finiront ensemble ? » **Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien. Aerith sourit légèrement.

**« - Nous verrons bien, n'est-ce pas ? »**

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Eat You Alive

**Titre : **The Last Goodnight

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance Drogue et léger drame.

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre 10 : Eat You Alive**

**By DamagedWorth**

Jours. Deux misérables longs jours passés au même endroit pendant lesquelles des médecins et des infirmières étaient venus l'ausculter encore et encore pendant d'innombrables heures. Cloud n'arrêtait pas de broncher à ça et heureusement il n'y avait eu aucun problème avec les médias. Pas grand-chose. Une caméra avait filmée presque toute la scène, et ils comptaient la diffuser, mais heureusement pour Cloud, Zack avait été là pour s'assurer qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Bien qu'ils aient été persistants, finalement ils avaient abandonnés. Zack avait été plus têtu qu'eux.

**« - Est-ce que je peux sortir ? »**

**« - Non. »**

**« - Cela fait deux jours déjà, combien de temps comptent-ils me garder ici ? »**

**« - Jusqu'à ce que ton organisme se soit débarrassé de la drogue. »**

Un gémissement retentit en entendant ça.

**« - C'est des conneries. »**

**« - Quel langage ! »**

Le blond gronda. **« - Tais-toi. »**

Zack sourit malicieusement. **« - Dois-je comprendre que tu t'ennuies, non ? »**

Cloud fit une grimace. **« - Tu peux me distraire en partant. »**

Zack laissa échapper un léger rire en secouant la tête et ébouriffant les cheveux du blond. **« - Au moins ton sarcasme est toujours intacte. » **Souligna Zack, en observant le blond.

**« - Et tu es toujours un idiot. » **Déclara Cloud en se soustrayant à la main du brun. **« - Et peux-tu arrêter de faire ça ? Ma tête me fait encore mal. »**

Zack rigola légèrement et récupéra sa main. **« - C'est mieux ? »**

Cloud poussa un long soupir et se laissa aller en arrière sur l'oreiller du lit d'hôpital, pinçant les lèvres quand sa perfusion se rappela à lui. Il leva son autre main et retira brusquement la perfusion de son bras, grimaçant un peu quand le sang ruissela sur son bras.

**« - Wow, que diable penses-tu faire ? » **S'exclama Zack en prenant son bras dans ses mains. Cloud essaya de retirer son bras, mais Zack le maintint avec force. **« - Ne sois pas si têtu et reste tranquille pendant que je te soigne, d'accord ? »**

Cloud poussa un soupir d'agacement. **« - Très bien. » **Murmura-t-il. Il garda son regard braqué devant lui tandis que le brun se saisissait de mouchoir en papier et nettoyer doucement l'avant-bras du blond. Cependant le regard de Cloud revenait sans cesse se poser sur le jeune homme brun, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Comme le bout des doigts de Zack frottaient légèrement la peau pâle de Cloud, ce dernier se trouva étrangement détendu par ça.

**« - Alors… » **Commença Zack, finissant de nettoyer le sang du bras de Cloud tout en regardant vers lui. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ce gars-là, 'Reno' ? »**

Cloud sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand son ami mentionna le rouquin, et il était sûr que son corps s'était visiblement tendu. Il garda cependant son sang-froid et laissa le mensonge coulait magnifiquement de sa bouche.

**« - Il ne supporte pas le fait que je lui passe devant dans les charts, c'est tout. Il est jaloux et veut toujours être au-dessus de tout. » **Répondit simplement Cloud en regardant vers l'extérieur de la chambre. **« - Il est celui qui a commencé cette querelle ridicule. »**

C'était partiellement vrai, dans une certaine mesure. Mais la véritable histoire continuerait de hanter Cloud, de le détruire à chaque instant de son existence.

* * *

_Il marchait dans le couloir de la maison de disque, sortant d'une rencontre avec le président de la compagnie. Il enfoui ses mains dans ses poches, le sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il avait finalement vendu un million d'exemplaires. Et il se sentait absolument bien. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour l'annoncer à ses parents, il était sûr qu'ils seraient ravis._

_Il faudrait aussi qu'il réussisse à obtenir un laisser-passé pour la Shinra et parler à Zack. Il était certain qu'il serait fasciné en voyant à quel point il était parvenu à réaliser son rêve dans la musique._

_**« - Hey, gamin ! »**_

_Cloud s'arrêta net dans son élan et pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant derrière lui en haussant un sourcil. __**« - Oui ? »**_

_Une silhouette avançait dans le couloir, marchant vers Cloud avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. __**« - Tu es Cloud Strife, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_Cloud se tourna alors complètement, ses yeux azurs rencontrant un regard vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, et presque trop lumineux pour être regarder, pensa Cloud avec amusement. Il étudia l'homme un long moment, il lui semblait curieusement familier…_

_Oh, ouais !_

_**« - Tu es… Reno ? » **__Interrogea timidement Cloud, recevant en réponse un clin d'œil et un autre sourire._

_**« - Ouais, c'est ça mon pote. » **__Répondit Reno en passant un bras autour des épaules de Cloud. __**« - Maintenant, écoute… je me disais que je pourrais te donner quelques conseils sur la musique. » **__Commença Reno en les faisant avancer tous les deux dans le couloir._

_Cloud haussa un sourcil. __**« - Conseils ? »**_

_Reno hocha la tête et son sourire s'agrandit. __**« - Ouais, ça t'intéresse gamin ? »**_

_Cloud le contempla pendant un long moment. Le chanteur de l'un des plus célèbre groupe du moment voulait lui donner des conseils ? Cloud était au comble du bonheur, cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus belle, d'après lui. Cloud hocha la tête avec un sourire._

_**« - Oui, bien sûr. »**_

_Reno sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. __**« - Très bien. Alors viens me voir au studio quand tu seras prêt, okay ? » **__Déclara Reno en s'éloignant alors de Cloud. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de réagir que l'homme était déjà loin. Il ne vit donc pas la grimace qui déforma alors les traits du rouquin. Cloud quant à lui sentit son estomac se tordre._

* * *

**« - Hey, Spike ? Allo ? »**

Cloud sursauta légèrement quand il entendit la voix de Zack, le ramenant à l'instant présent. Il tourna la tête et observa les prunelles violines inquiètes. Il se mordit les lèvres d'un air penaud.

**« - Désolé, ça doit être le médicament qu'ils m'ont donné qui me fait ça… » **Murmura Cloud en se frottant les yeux avec lassitude. Il se pencha alors en avant et entoura ses genoux de ses bras avec un soupir. **« - Tu ne devrais pas retourner à la caserne bientôt ? » **Demanda Cloud d'une voix blanche.

Zack étudia Cloud un moment avant de lui faire un petit sourire. **« - Et te laisser ici tout seul ? Non, je ne dois pas y être avant demain de toute façon. » **Déclara Zack en s'appuyant contre le bord du lit.

Cloud sourit intérieurement. Le brun voulait être ici par choix, et cela lui procurait une sensation bizarre de réconfort comme il n'en avait pas ressentit depuis un certain temps.

Cloud hocha la tête, pinça les lèvres alors qu'il regardait Zack. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et la profondeur des orbes violettes de Zack hypnotisa presque Cloud.

**« - Hey, tu n'as pas de fièvre n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Zack en posant une main contre le front du blond. Cloud s'effondra mentalement. _Pas encore_, pensa Cloud avec lassitude.

**« - Non… pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-il bêtement. Zack haussa un sourcil alors qu'il ne sentait pas de chaleur sur le front de Cloud.

**« - Tu es complètement rouge. » **Fit remarquer Zack. Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Zack se redressait déjà. Il retira sa main de son front et lui fit un clin d'œil. **« - Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose de frais pour que tu n'es pas trop chaud, okay ? Je reviens tout de suite. »**

Cloud l'observa attentivement alors que Zack disparaissait par la porte et s'éloignait dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Dès qu'il fut hors de sa vue, Cloud se laissa tomber en arrière avec un long gémissement.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? Combien de fois devrais-je te le demander ? »** Cloud se passa une main sur le visage avec frustration. Génial, il se parlait à lui-même maintenant.

Il priait que c'était à cause de la drogue.

Cloud laissa sa main dériver vers son estomac alors qu'il fixait silencieusement le plafond. Cette semaine avait été certainement une vraie révélation pour lui. Ou mieux encore, ça avait presque changé sa vie. pourquoi tout devait si sacrément compliqué ? Il pensait qu'il faisait ça pour le bien de tout le monde autour de lui, mais les mots de Vincent résonnaient de temps à autre dans sa tête.

_Elle est la seule qui te tolère._

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de présenter des excuses à Aerith, ni aux autres. Chaque fois qu'ils venaient, Zack leur disait toujours qu'il dormait à cause des médicaments. Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, tout le monde savait au sujet de sa toxicomanie. Et il était sûr qu'après ça, Zack veillerait sur lui avec un œil acéré. Il ne pouvait pas mentir et dire que la présence du brun n'était pas agréable. Mais avec Reno…

Cloud frémit et se tourna sur le côté en pensant à ce nom.

* * *

_Il poussa un cri quand son corps fut projeté contre la vitre de la cabine d'enregistrement et des mains vinent immédiatement entourer son corps. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir en sentant l'homme prêt de lui qu'il sentit immédiatement une bouche contre la sienne._

_Cloud cria contre la bouche, et leva un genou qui frappa l'estomac de l'homme. L'homme chauve recula, tenant son ventre d'une main alors qu'un ricanement sortait de sa bouche. Il leva le poing en l'air et en un éclair, s'écrasa contre la joue de Cloud. Cloud se mordit les lèvres en glissant contre la paroi de verre alors que les larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux._

_De là où il était, Reno lui adressa un sourire timide. __**« - Tu vois gamin, nous n'aimons pas vraiment la concurrence. » **__Le dernier mot fut craché d'un ton acerbe. Il posa une main sur sa hanche alors qu'il regardait Cloud. __**« - Et nous voulons mettre une chose au clair : un million d'exemplaire, ça ne veut rien dire. »**_

_Cloud laissa échapper un grognement sourd quand il sentit des mains le saisir par le col, le soulever de terre et le plaquer une nouvelle fois contre la vitre derrière lui. Reno s'approcha alors de lui, son visage tordu cyniquement avec un petit sourire. __**« - Si tu fou ma carrière en l'air, sale chienne… » **__Cracha Reno avant que son visage ne s'adoucisse alors qu'il se penchait vers l'oreille de Cloud et lui chuchota : __**« - … je briserais ta vie. »**_

_A la surprise de Reno, Cloud laissa échapper un rire sec alors que l'autre le maintenait toujours contre le mur. Il entoura la poigne qui le maintenait avec ses mains tout en parlant d'une voix entrecoupée. __**« - Penses-tu vraiment… que je vais avoir peur d'une telle menace ? »**_

_Reno gronda et frappa alors Cloud au niveau du ventre. Cloud haleta et retomba mollement au sol, aux pieds du roux. Reno le regarda avec dégoût._

_**« - N'y penses même pas. Tu n'es rien par rapport à moi. »**_

* * *

**« - Je sais que tu ne supporte pas le chocolat pour une quelconque raison, alors je… » **Commença Zack mais il s'interrompit dès qu'il passa l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux se posant sur Cloud, qui était en train de dormir sur son lit. Zack cligna des yeux, mais rigola légèrement tout en fermant la porte avec un petit sourire.

**« - Déjà fatigué de moi ? Sheesh, Spike. » **Plaisanta-t-il dans le silence de la chambre. Il contourna le lit et posa la tasse fumante sur la table de nuit avant de prendre place sur le lit, à côté de Cloud. Il baissa les yeux vers le blond, se penchant pour écarter quelques mèches bondes de son visage. **« - Tu as presque l'air inoffensif quand tu dors, tu sais ça ? » **Zack se raidit un peu quand il sentit Cloud pencher la tête à son toucher.

_C'est ton imagination, _pensa Zack en roulant des yeux. Cloud dormait après tout. Avec un léger rire, Zack caressa du dos de sa main la peau douce de la joue de Cloud. **« - Tu peux te laisser aller et te reposer autant que tu veux, je serais encore là. » **Dit tranquillement Zack tout en se levant du lit et s'installant sur la chaise en face du lit. Il s'installa confortablement et leva les jambes, posant ses pieds sur le lit. il laissa sa tête partir en arrière et un soupir passa ses lèvres.

_Une chose à la fois, _se dit-il avec lassitude.

* * *

Cloud leva les bras au ciel alors que Zack et lui passaient les portes principales de l'hôpital. Zack était très amusé de voir comment son ami agissait mélodramatiquement alors qu'il quittait simplement l'hôpital.

_**« - Vous êtes libre de partir, Monsieur Strife. » **__Dit une femme en tenant un bloc-notes contre sa poitrine. Les yeux de Zack s'écarquillèrent quand le blond eut un regain d'énergie et sauta du lit pour passer en courant devant l'infirmière pour s'habiller._

_Zack laissa échapper un rire nerveux alors qu'il souriait timidement à l'infirmière abasourdie. __**« - Les gamin sont énergiques de nos jours. »**_

**« - Zut ! » **S'exclama Zack en resserrant son manteau autour de lui. C'était vraiment un temps de fou selon l'avis de Zack. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter le froid contrairement à son ami blond à ses côtés.

**« - Je pensais que tu étais un SOLDAT dur à cuire. » **Plaisanta Cloud alors qu'il levait la tête alors qu'une bouffée d'air frais soufflée sur son visage.

**« - Ça signifie pas que je suis pas insensible au froid. » **Répondit-il. Il ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire quand Cloud passa une main dans ses cheveux.

**« - Oh, excuse-moi. » **Taquina-t-il, avec un sourire fatigué. Le cœur de Zack cessa presque de battre et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce rare sourire…

Même quand ils étaient enfants et qu'il souriait plus souvent, c'était toujours précieux.

**« - Alors… je te raccompagne chez toi ? » **Demanda Zack, distrait par ce beau sourire sur le visage de Cloud. Le blond leva la tête vers lui d'un air pensif. C'était presque étonnant de voir les différentes émotions de Cloud quand il n'avait pas de drogue dans les veines.

Cloud secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. **« - Tu dois retourner à la caserne aujourd'hui, et je tiens vraiment à prendre un jour de repos avant d'aller au studio demain… » **La voix de Cloud se perdit dans l'air alors que le vent soufflait fortement, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Il se passa une main sur le visage et Zack fronça les sourcils en réponse.

**« - Tu vas bien ? »**

Cloud secoua rapidement la tête, ses mèches blondes retombant sur son visage. Il détourna son regard de Zack et soupira doucement. **« - Je suis sûr qu'ils n'auront même pas besoin de moi là-bas demain. » **Murmura doucement Cloud en regardant le sol.

Zack fronça les sourcils et bougea pour donner un petit coup de hanche à Cloud. **« - Hé, ne pense pas ça. Ils t'aiment autant que moi, maintenant, souris ! » **Fit Zack avec optimiste, faisant relever la tête de Cloud et le faire cligner des yeux de confusion. Puis, il laissa échapper un petit rire. Le caractère du brun n'avait nullement changé, peu importe qu'ils aient grandis.

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Bon, je vais essayer. » **Il regarda vers la droite avant de revenir sur Zack. **« - Je vais y aller… alors… » **Commença Cloud, et Zack regarda vers sa gauche, avant de regarder Cloud avec un petit sourire. Il hocha la tête.

**« - Je viendrais au studio demain, d'accord ? » **Demanda Zack en posant une main sur sa hanche.

Cloud hocha la tête tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux blonds. **« - Bien sûr, j'aimerais ça. » **Répondit Cloud avec un ton doux. Cela fit visiblement plaisir à Zack car son sourire s'agrandit.

**« - Bon… sois prudent sur le chemin du retour, okay ? » **Cette phrase-là était différente des intonations joyeuses qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant. Cloud pencha la tête, mais lui se força à lui faire un sourire crispé.

**« - Bien sûr. » **Sur ce, Cloud tourna les talons et se mit à avancer sur le trottoir en direction du Secteur Sept. Zack ne put s'empêcher de suivre le blond des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, puis il laissa échapper un léger soupir en resserrant un peu plus son manteau autour de lui. Malgré le froid rigoureux, Zack sourit.

Pour une fois, Cloud avait agi comme avant. Même si ça n'avait été que pour quelques instants.

* * *

Dormir. Dormir sonnait comme la plus belle chose que Cloud n'ait jamais entendue. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était s'effondrer sur son lit, éteindre toutes les lumières et fermer tous les volets de son appartement pour bloquer toute forme de vie autour de lui. Les médicaments en lui étaient encore en train de le sevrer, et il en était en quelque sorte reconnaissant. Si quelque chose pouvait le tenir éloigné de sa dépendance pendant un moment, c'était bien ce genre de médicaments là. Bien qu'il ait l'impression de se déplacer d'une extrême lenteur alors qu'il marchait sur le trottoir. L'air frais le tenait éveillé.

Cloud ferma brièvement les yeux alors qu'un rayon de soleil l'éblouissait. Ça lui faisait presque mal de regarder vers le soleil, mais il soupira d'aise. S'il pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre s'occuper continuellement, peut-être qu'il pourrait arrêter. Juste… pour Zack et ses amis et Cid. Peut-être, il leur devait beaucoup. Mais… et si…

_Non,_ pensa sévèrement Cloud, _non plus de si._

Cloud continua à avancer perdu dans ses pensées, observant distraitement les passants sans vraiment les voir. Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention.

Cloud plissa légèrement les yeux en passant devant une petite ruelle. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, son pouls s'accéléra. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi son esprit lui disait-il de s'enfuir ? Avant que Cloud ait une chance de réagir, il se sentit brutalement projeté contre le mur en brique. Il ferma fortement les yeux alors que la douleur éclatait dans son corps fatigué. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra deux prunelles vertes flamboyante de colère.

**« - N'est-ce donc pas cette petite merde de chanteur ? » **Fit-il en avançant vers le blond, le poussant une fois de plus contre le mur. Il se pencha vers lui et ricana quand le blond gémit et essaya de le repousser. Il était assez agile et avait l'esprit vif pour anticiper quand on trouvait un moyen de lui échapper.

**« - Lâche-moi. » **Répondit faiblement Cloud en posant ses mains sur la poitrine de Reno. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire sadique.

**« - Oh, allons Cloud, ne veux-tu donc pas t'amuser ? » **Fit Reno avant une douce froideur, ce qui provoqua à Cloud la chair de poule sur ses bras. Il lutta pour se défaire de la prise du roux, mais bientôt, il sentit un coup dans son ventre. Il poussa un cri étouffé et si son corps n'était pas fermement maintenu contre le mur, il se serait effondré.

**« - Je te donne un dernier avertissement, mon pote. » **Commença Reno alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur les bras de Cloud. Le blond était certain que son sang ne circulerait plus dans ses veines s'il continuait à le tenir aussi serré. Le rouquin se pencha vers son oreille. **« - D'une certaine façon, tu n'étais pas si mal lors de ce concert. » **Déclara Reno en passant sa langue près de l'oreille de Cloud. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, et il se mit à se débattre. Reno ricana en réponse. **« - Si tu ne dissous pas ton groupe, je te promets que les médias sauront tout sur ta petite 'addiction'. »**

Cloud s'arrêta subitement et se tendit contre l'autre homme et Reno s'approcha un peu plus de lui. **« - Non seulement ça, mon pote… » **Reno promena ses lèvres contre la base de la gorge de Cloud. Ce dernier ferma les yeux alors que l'horreur le pétrifier. **« - Si tu ne m'écoute pas… ton ami pourrait avoir un problème. »**

Cloud ouvrit brusquement les yeux et rassembla toute sa force pour se jeter contre Reno. Le roux trébucha en arrière et un rire étrange s'échappa de ses lèvres.

**« - Wow, ai-je touché une corde sensible ? » **Taquina Reno. Un grondement monta de la gorge de Cloud alors qu'il se tenait devant lui, haletant légèrement.

**« - Si tu le touche… » **Commença Cloud, mais le rire du rouquin l'interrompit. Cloud serra les poings et ses phalanges blanchirent. **« - Reste à l'écart de tout le monde. » **Dit Cloud dangereusement, ses yeux devenant deux fentes.

Reno haussa un sourcil, amusé. **« - Ou tu vas faire quoi, gamin ? » **Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Cloud essaya de faire front, mais il avait du mal à tenir debout à cause des médicaments. Il savait qu'il était haletant de fatigue, son corps atteignait ses limites.

Reno laissa échapper un autre petit rire en rejetant ses mèches rouges en arrière. **« - Je crois que je vais couper court. » **Déclara-t-il. Cloud n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer la douleur dans son estomac qu'il s'effondrait déjà au sol avec un gémissement, levant une main vers son ventre. Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers Reno qui lui sourit malicieusement.

**« - Dissous-le, ou tu vas mourir mon pote. »**

* * *

Le business de la musique était un monde complètement différent où les groupes comme celui de Reno était en concurrence avec le votre. Donc, déterminé à rester au-dessus de vous, de rester farouchement le numéro un. Ce que Cloud ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi l'homme si déterminé à lui faire vivre un enfer le laisser toujours vivant ? Devait-il abandonner la chanson pour apaiser le rouquin ? S'il ne le faisait pas, Reno mettrait sa menace à exécution et le persécuterait encore et encore.

Cloud serra étroitement son oreiller contre son corps frémissant. Tout cela été beaucoup trop. Son corps réclamait douloureusement de la drogue. Il fallait qu'il résiste, pour eux. Il savait que cela ne ferait que les décevoir tous une fois de plus, et se serait trop pour son cœur.

Pourquoi… pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement être heureux ? Il voulait être avec les autres, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à le faire si leurs vies étaient en jeu. Reno n'était pas du genre à bluffer, et Cloud l'avait apprit d'une manière extrêmement dure. Il grogna intérieurement à cette pensée.

Il enfouit son visage contre l'oreiller. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il ne pouvait parler à personne de ça parce que sinon il devrait avouer ce qui était vraiment arrivé à ses parents. Et il aurait encore une fois à souffrir de la honte de son insouciance qui avait conduit ses parents à la mort. Cid. Aerith. Vincent. Yuffie. Barret. Zack…

Comment Reno avait-il pu apprendre pour Zack ? Cloud était certain qu'ils ne s'étaient pas affiché en public tant que ça, et le brun n'avait pas été près de lui lors du concert. A moins que…

Il avait presque oublié…

Reno était au concert il y a deux jours. Cloud se fichait éperdument que les médias apprennent pour son ancienne dépendance, ou pas si ancienne, rectifia-t-il avec amertume. Mais Zack…

Cloud avait été proche, si proche bon sang…

Pour…

Quelque chose.

Il ne comprenait même pas ce que c'était. Mais il en voulait plus. Il voulait que Zack soit là, il voulait être de plus en plus proche de Zack qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas.

**« - Ce n'est pas juste. » **Chuchota Cloud en fermant les yeux, serrant une nouvelle fois son oreiller. **« - Pourquoi ne puis-je pas… »**

Être heureux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve optimiste.

Cloud sentit quelque chose bouger sur le drap du lit et il ouvrit des yeux remplit de larme lentement. Il pouvait voir l'écran de son téléphone s'allumait alors que quelqu'un appelait. Cloud resta un moment immobile avant de tendre la main vers lui, le prendre et le jeter au sol.

_**A suivre…**_


	11. Confusion

**Titre : **The Last Goodnight

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance Drogue et léger drame.

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre 11 : Confusion**

**By DamagedWorth**

Il gémit bruyamment, agacé par les vibrations du téléphone portable contre le pied de son lit. Il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller pour tenter de bloquer le soleil qui entrait dans sa chambre. En vain, le nez de Cloud se plissa d'inconfort alors que la lumière dansait sur son visage pâle.

Le téléphone s'arrêta brièvement, mais reprit quelques instants plus tard. Fort. Cloud se redressa avec les lèvres pincées. Il jeta un regard vers le sol. **« - Je pensais que je t'avais cassé. » **Murmura-t-il en penchant son corps sur le bord du lit. À mi-action, Cloud laissa échapper un sifflement à la soudaine douleur dans son dos. Il grimaça, et se saisit enfin de son téléphone avant de se réinstaller sur le matelas.

Il se passa une main dans le dos avant de remettre le drap blanc sur son corps. Et soudainement, tout lui revint comme un seau d'eau froide en plein visage. Les évènements de la veille, ainsi que les précédents, se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. La meilleure solution serait que Cloud tienne ses proches à distance, de rester détaché d'eux à nouveau. Mais Cloud pensait que cela serait encore plus difficile maintenant.

Surtout avec ces émotions inexprimées qui couraient follement en lui.

La pensée du brun fit battre son cœur, et une chaleur envahit ses joues quand il baissa les yeux vers son téléphone pour voir le nom de l'appelant. Zack tentai de le joindre, et apparemment, il avait essayé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Maintenant que Zack connaissait la toxicomanie de Cloud, comment pourrait-il faire pour le garder à distance ? Zack devait se douter que Cloud replongerait, et peut-être que cette fois, Zack ne serait pas aussi patient.

Pourquoi est-ce que Cloud s'en souciait ?

Oui, il adorait Zack. Depuis qu'il était jeune, il avait toujours apprécié la compagnie de celui qu'il considérait comme son seul et unique ami. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière ça cette fois. Quelque chose que Cloud n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre. Les rougissements, les battements de cœur frénétique… était-ce normal de ressentir tout ça avec un ami ? A cette idée, les joues de Cloud rougirent légèrement, et il enfouit son visage dans ses bras alors qu'il entourait ses genoux, les ramenant contre sa poitrine.

Tout cela était sacrément déroutant. Sa carrière. Ses amis du groupe. Cid. Sa musique. Reno. Zack. Tout cela commençait à être plus gros, plus dur. Il avait pensé que son plan de garder tout le monde à l'écart porterait plus au moins ses fruits. Qu'ainsi, il pourrait simplement mener la vie de solitude comme il devait le faire. Comme il avait mérité de faire. mais tout avait lamentablement dérapé après sa ô combien magnifique prestation devant des centaines de personnes, déjà présente ou derrière leurs télés, ainsi que les membres du groupe, Cid et Zack.

Cloud fronça les sourcils quand son téléphone se calma enfin, cessant de vibrer. Il était nécessaire qu'il présente des excuses à tout le monde, qu'il le veuille ou non. Peut-être que cette mascarade devait prendre fin. De toute façon, il allait perdre tout ceux qu'il aimait s'il continuer à agir comme il le faisait. Mais que diable était-il censé faire ? Et surtout, comment Reno avait-il si rapidement compris pour Zack ? Bien sûr, ils avaient trainés ensemble dans la rue, bras dessus bras dessous, se souvint-il. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas comment Reno avait rapidement pu comprendre le lien qu'il y avait entre lui et son meilleur ami.

Qu'était-il censé faire ? Son cœur fit un bruit sourd à l'idée de Zack prêt de lui, le serrant dans ses bras et lui disant qu'il était là pour l'aider. Est-ce que Zack pourrait vraiment le sauver ? Mais il mettrait encore plus la vie de Zack en danger. L'esprit de Cloud était en ébullition alors qu'il réfléchissait. Ses options n'étaient malheureusement pas très nombreuses. La seule façon d'être tranquille définitivement, c'était de faire ce que Reno avait dit, de dissoudre son groupe. Mais comment pourrait-il le faire sans donner de motif valable à Aerith, Vincent et Yuffie et sans avoir de questions en retour ?

Cloud laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration, il leva la tête et posa son menton sur ses bras. Son corps réclamait fortement le besoin de tout abandonner et de retourner s'étourdir et s'abandonner dans les effets de la drogue. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire non plus. Il ne pouvait pas refaire une telle chose sans avoir de question. Sans que quelqu'un comprenne et lui soutire tous ses secrets.

Se démêlant des draps du lit, Cloud se redressa et posa ses pieds sur le sol froid. Il resta assit immobile pendant un instant avant de se lever et marcher vers la salle de bain. Peut-être qu'une douche pourrait l'aider à calmer ses nerfs, même si ce n'était que pour un court instant. Pour le moment, juste pour le plaisir de ne pas se poser de question, Cloud mit de côté la menace de Reno. S'il ne le faisait pas, il était sûr de devenir fou dans pas longtemps.

* * *

**« - Allo ? »**

**« - Zack, c'est Aerith. » **Fit une voix douce à l'autre bout du fil. Zack leva la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, poupée ? » **Demanda-t-il alors qu'il sortait de l'enceinte de la Shinra.

**« - As-tu réussi à joindre Cloud aujourd'hui ? » **Demanda-t-elle, elle se racla la gorge avant de parler à nouveau. **« - Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas envie de répondre à son téléphone. » **Déclara-t-elle.

Zack rigola. **« - J'ai le sentiment qu'il doit profondément dormir avec tous ses médicaments. Je suis sûr qu'il te rappellera, mais je vais essayer de le joindre si tu veux. » **Répondit Zack pour la rassurer. Soudain son téléphone bipa pour lui signaler un second appel, il écarta son portable pour vérifier l'identité de l'autre appelant. **« - C'est justement lui qui essaye de m'appeler. Je vais répondre et je te rappellerais pour te dire ce qu'il se passe, okay ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Ah, bien. » **Fit Aerith doucement. **« - Je vais te laisser alors. »**

Zack hocha la tête tout en raccrochant, et ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre au second coup de fil. Il appuya son téléphone contre son oreille rapidement. **« - Spike ? » **Implora-t-il.

**« - Oui. » **Fut tout ce que Zack eut comme réponse. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**« - Hey… tout le monde a essayé de te joindre. Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu… groggy. » **Commença Zack alors qu'il mettait sa main libre dans sa poche. Ses dents claquèrent alors qu'un vent froid s'infiltrait dans son cou.

Un grognement. **« - Je vais bien. Je vais au studio là… je suppose que je voulais juste te rappeler. » **Dit Cloud calmement. **« - Je dormais et je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone. » **_Menteur._

Zack hocha la tête avec un sourire. Au moins Cloud lui retournait ses appels pour une fois. Peut-être que ces derniers jours avait aider Cloud à s'ouvrir un peu plus. Et puis, être clean devait aider aussi. **« - Bon. Je me rends justement là-bas aussi. » **Répondit Zack avant de regarder vers le sol. **« - Tu es nerveux au sujet de leur parler ? » **Demanda-t-il dans le téléphone.

Il entendit Cloud soupirer doucement. **« - Un peu. » **Admit-il. **« - Mais j'aurais tort si je ne leur présentais pas d'excuse. »**

**« - Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas Chocoboy. » **Répondit Zack, taquin. Il laissa échapper un rire quand il entendit Cloud grogner à l'autre bout du fil.

**« - Idiot. » **Dit simplement Cloud. **« - Euh… je te verrais tout à l'heure alors. » **Ajouta timidement Cloud.

Zack sourit. **« - Oui, à tout à l'heure, Spike. »**

Zack abaissa le téléphone et appuya sur la touche de fin d'appel. Il joua avec le téléphone un long moment et comprit que stupide sourire ne disparaitrait pas de son visage. Cloud l'appelant 'idiot' lui avait procuré beaucoup de plaisir. Car cela signifiait que Cloud commençait à agir comme dans le passé. Comme son _vrai_ lui.

Zack remit son portable dans sa poche, ses pensées tourné vers le blond. Pourquoi est-ce que cela avait tellement d'importance que le blond soit proche de lui ? Zack se souciait de lui, c'était certain. Mais il y avait autre chose derrière ça et Zack n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ça le frustrait en quelque sorte.

Habituellement, rien ne le faisait réagir comme ça.

Seulement Cloud. Et peut-être qu'il était fou de l'admettre, mais il trouvait effectivement ça ironique. La seule personne dont il se souciait le plus, lui apportait plus de contrainte, et en quelque sorte, Zack comprenait pas. Mais c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez Cloud. Ce côté mystérieux et compliqué de sa personnalité. Ses sentiments commençaient à s'accumuler et il n'était pas sûr de jusqu'où ils pourraient aller.

Un rude coup dans ses omoplates sortit Zack de ses pensées, alors qu'un individu le bousculer.

**« - Regardez où vous aller ! » **Cria cette personne en marchant devant lui. Zack laissa échapper un rire nerveux tout en se frottant le dos de la tête avec un air penaud.

**« - Désolé ! » **Cria-t-il en se remettant en marche. Il regarda vers le sol avec les lèvres pincées. _Certainement une complication,_ pensa Zack avec une petite grimace.

* * *

Elle avait le front plissé sous la concentration alors qu'elle jouait les accords. Et elle s'acclama mentalement quand elle réussit à jouer les notes justes. Elle regarda vers Vincent avec un petit sourire.

**« - Ca devient un peu plus facile. » **Dit alors Aerith en jouant un autre accord. Elle eut un petit rire et Vincent lui offrit un demi-sourire.

**« - Je te l'ai dit, l'entrainement est nécessaire. » **Fit-il remarquer en prenant sa propre guitare et s'installa sur le tabouret près d'elle. Il regarda ensuite Aerith alors qu'elle appuyait sur un bouton sur le côté de l'instrument. Elle joua un autre accord, mais un son un peu bizarre en sortit. Elle rigola doucement.

**« - Je suppose que tu vas devoir me montrer comment travailler ça. » **Fit-elle d'un air penaud. Vincent hocha simplement la tête avant que l'ouverture de la porte n'attire son attention. Il leva la tête et Aerith en fit de même pour croiser une paire de prunelle azur qui la fixait. Elle sourit doucement quand elle vit Cloud passer la porte et la refermer doucement derrière lui.

Le blond s'avança dans le studio, retirant son manteau mais le gardant dans ses bras alors qu'il approchait de la cabine en verre.

Aerith fit un sourire à Cloud. **« - Comment te sens…. »**

**« - Je suis désolé. » **Coupa rapidement Cloud en regardant le sol alors qu'il approchait de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, une vague de honte et d'embarras s'écrasa sur lui alors qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait à la seule personne qui prenait soin de lui.

Aerith pencha la tête, ses yeux émeraude observant Cloud. **« - Cloud… tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. » **Cloud secoua la tête avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

**« - Non, je n'aurais pas besoin de présenter des excuses si je ne vous avais pas tous traité de cette façon. » **Expliqua-t-il. Bien que sa voix semblait détendue, Aerith et Vincent pouvaient entendre qu'il était sincère. Cloud regarda vers Vincent. **« - Je te dois des excuses aussi… » **Murmura Cloud, le souvenir des mots du brun encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Vincent observa Cloud avant de rire et de secouer la tête. **« - Non. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dis, car ce n'était pas vrai du tout. » **Répliqua Vincent. **« - Nous sommes tous là les uns pour les autres, crois-le ou non. »**

Cloud posa sa main libre sur sa hanche, ses lèvres se courbant en un demi-sourire. **« - Ouais… » **Cloud se plongea alors dans ses pensées. Bien qu'il puisse le nier, Vincent disait la vérité. Comme Cloud l'avait dit une fois, il n'aurait jamais pu réussir sans Aerith, Vincent ou Yuffie. Il pouvait maintenant avoir l'esprit tranquille sachant qu'ils avaient fait la paix.

Peut-être qu'il avait été trop aveugle pour voir à quel point ils prenaient vraiment soin de lui, de lui pardonner si facilement.

**« - Mais ne crois pas pouvoir te reposer si facilement. » **Fit Aerith en agitant un doigt taquin devant le visage de Cloud. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

**« - Je ne peux pas ? » **Demanda-t-il bêtement.

Aerith regarda vers Vincent et rigola légèrement avant de regarder Cloud. **« - Non. » **Commença-t-elle. **« - Un autre concert a été programmé, on a une semaine pour se préparer. Es-tu prêt pour ça ? » **Demanda-t-elle doucement avec un sourire.

Cloud sentit soudainement la peur l'envahir. Un autre concert ? Il ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois quant il s'était évanoui. Il devait savoir maintenant.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol en fronçant les sourcils. **« - Qu'est-ce…. » **Commença-t-il, mais Vincent le coupa.

**« - Barret et Cid s'en sont occupé, personne ne sait. Et heureusement pour nous, pas beaucoup de gens présents n'ont pu voir ce qui se passait vraiment. Les lumières se sont éteintes avant que les gens aient pu comprendre. » **Expliqua Vincent, et Cloud pouvaient encore entendre leurs cris de protestations à ce moment là.

Mais quelque chose d'autre se glissa dans son esprit, quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même mit de côté pour ne pas se prendre la tête.

Reno.

Un autre concert attirerait certainement l'attention de Reno, ou pire encore, attirerait son attention sur les personnes que Cloud aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots pour dire quoi que se soit, alors au contraire, Cloud hocha la tête avec un sourire forcé en regardant Aerith.

**« - Un autre concert alors. » **Dit Cloud et Aerith sourit joyeusement.

Elle tapota l'instrument qu'elle avait toujours sur les genoux. **« - Génial ! Cela me laissera assez de temps pour comprendre ça. » **Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui. **« - Et puis, peut-être que tu m'aideras avec tes paroles. »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. Il ne s'était pas trop penché sur l'écriture depuis un moment. Avec toute la douleur et la confusion qui hantait son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour écrire des chansons. Mais Cloud fit un signe rassurant à Aerith.

**« - Peut-être… » **Murmura-t-il.

Aerith regarda alors un point derrière Cloud, et ce dernier cligna des yeux quand elle fit un grand sourire. **« - Zack ! »**

Cloud se tendit visiblement à l'entente de ce nom. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et sentit soudainement un bras sur ses épaules, sans avoir la chance de réagir.

Cloud pencha la tête et leva les yeux vers Zack qui le regardait avec un regard amical. **« - Salut, Spike. » **Dit-il gaiement, pressant faiblement son épaule avec sa main.

Le cœur de Cloud commença à battre et il essaya de se concentre comme il put pour ne pas se mettre à rougir. Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête et virent Aerith dissimulé un rire derrière sa main. Zack haussa un sourcil.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Demanda Zack, perplexe. Cloud voulait savoir la même chose et pour sa part… il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui était amusant, c'était d'ailleurs tout le contraire. Est-ce qu'Aerith avait remarqué ? Avait-elle remarqué comment s'était tendu en présence de Zack ?

Etait-elle amusée par sa réaction ?

Aerith agita la main pour signifier que c'était rien, prenant la guitare sur ses genoux pour la poser au sol. **« - Eh bien, nous étions en train de parler de notre prochain concert. N'est-ce pas Cloud ? » **Déclara gentiment Aerith. Cloud plissa légèrement les yeux.

Elle avait l'air un peu trop joyeuse.

Cependant, il hocha la tête d'un air hébété quand Zack se tourna vers lui. **« - Ouais… c'est ça. »**

Zack cligna des yeux, puis sourit légèrement. **« - Vraiment ? Hm, quand est-ce que ça sera ? » **Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Aerith. Vincent se leva de son tabouret tout en regardant Zack.

**« - Dans une semaine. » **Répondit Vincent simplement puis il se tourna vers Aerith. **« - Je vais aller chercher Yuffie, puis nous répéterons un peu. » **Aerith regarda Vincent puis hocha la tête en souriant.

**« - Entendu. » **Dit-elle doucement avant de reporter son regard sur les deux jeunes hommes devant elle. Cloud était absolument adorable, debout et les joues légèrement rouges. Du moins, aux yeux d'Aerith. Zack n'avait pas du tout remarqué. **« - Cloud, vas-tu rester répéter avec nous aujourd'hui ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

Zack regarda vers Cloud avec un sourcil levé. Cloud observa le sol pendant un long moment avant de sourire doucement et hocha la tête. **« - Bien sûr, je vais rester. »**

Zack s'installa sur la chaise, en face de la cabine de verre alors qu'il observait le blond mettre le casque sur ses oreilles avant de se mettre à chanter avec audace et magnifiquement dans le micro en face de lui. Ses yeux se déportèrent vers Vincent, et vers Aerith. Il eut un petit rire quand il vit combien elle avait du mal à jouer les accords par rapport à Vincent qui était de loin le meilleur guitariste de tout Midgar.

Il regarda ensuite Yuffie et se mordit les lèvres. Elle cognait presque violemment sur ses cymbales. Et Zack frémit à la pensée qui le traversa. Il était sûr qu'elle devait imaginer taper des gens avec ces baguettes. Zack ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont le groupe coexistait. Il était heureux de savoir qu'ils avaient pardonnés à Cloud son comportement lors du concert. Il était encore plus heureux de voir que Cloud avait des gens qui prenait vraiment soin de lui et tolérer sa personnalité.

Alors que Zack continuait à penser sur le blond, il lui jeta un coup d'œil. La manière dont Cloud fermait les yeux, la façon dont il bougeait son corps alors que les mots glissaient magnifiquement de sa langue…

Zack secoua rapidement la tête. _Arrête de penser à lui comme ça, _se morigéna-t-il mentalement. _C'est ton meilleur ami, rien de plus. Stop. _Continua à se dire Zack qui malgré lui, descendit ses yeux vers les hanches du blond qui bougeait en rythme avec la musique. Et il sentit son estomac se contractait à cette vue.

Zack détourna rapidement le regard quand il remarqua que Cloud ouvrait les yeux. Par Gaia, heureusement que le blond ne l'avait pas vu, ça n'aurait pas été amusant. Cloud n'était peut-être pas au mieux de sa forme, mais il était toujours aussi fort. Ou alors, Zack aimait le croire.

Zack gémit mentalement quand il remarqua qu'il _recommençait_.

**« - Arrête ! » **Cria-t-il dans le vide de la pièce. Zack se mordit rapidement les lèvres quand il remarqua que la voix de Cloud s'arrêta et levait les yeux vers lui. Il pencha la tête, le casque toujours sur les oreilles. Ses yeux étaient interrogatifs et il se pencha en avant pour appuyer sur le bouton qui permettait de communiquer avec ceux qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la cabine.

**« - Euh… tu as dis quelque chose ? » **Demanda bêtement Cloud, alors que la musique s'arrêtait derrière lui. Zack sentit son cœur battre rapidement alors qu'il secouait la tête et agitait les mains pour convaincre Cloud.

**« - Non, non. Je euh… me parler à moi-même. » **Dit Zack maladroitement. Il offrit un sourire à Spike. **« - Continue de chanter, Spike. »**

Cloud regarda Zack pendant un instant avant de hocher la tête, puis il se tourna vers Aerith pour lui faire signe qu'ils pouvaient reprendre.

Zack se pencha en avant et soupira. Il avait séduit d'innombrables hommes et femmes auparavant, et il était toujours resté de marbre quand il les séduisait. Mais qu'il soit attiré par son _meilleur ami_…

Zack s'arrêta à mi-pensée. Attiré ? Pourquoi avait-il utilisé ce mot ? Zack leva la tête pour regarder vers Cloud, et la silhouette svelte et élégante du blond entra dans son champ de vision. Certes, Cloud était beau. S'il avait déjà trouvé un homme beau dans sa vie, c'était bien Cloud. Mais il y avait plus derrière ça. Et Zack ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si décidé à le découvrir. Devenir une partie de ça.

Maintenant il était confus. C'était Cloud, son meilleur ami depuis des années. Il avait toujours été près de lui, à le protéger ou à s'amuser. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par lui, pas plus qu'il ne s'était retrouvé à balbutier devant lui. alors, pourquoi le faisait-il maintenant ?

Zack écarquilla les yeux. Oh, Gaia. _Ca ne va pas_, pensa-t-il en regardant le sol. Il ne pouvait pas définir ses sentiments, mais il pouvait au moins dire qu'il avait des sentiments à l'égard de Cloud.

Il se souciait de Cloud. Il aimait Cloud. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Il jeta une fois de plus un regard vers Cloud, comme pour confirmer au plus profond de lui-même la vérité sur le pourquoi il prenait soin du blond, et la réponse fut claire pour lui.

Il le considérait comme bien plus que son meilleur ami et Zack ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il confondait tout.

* * *

Cloud reposa le casque et poussa un soupir dans le micro qui résonna dans toute la cabine. Il sourit doucement, il aimait être seul quand il enregistrait. Il pouvait laisser librement ses paroles sans ce soucier si quelqu'un les entendait. Et le silence aidait Cloud à se détendre.

Ce que Cloud ne sut pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux vers la vitre, ce fut que Zack était également présent et l'observait avec un petit sourire. Cloud cligna des yeux. Depuis combien de temps Zack attendait, ou mieux encore, pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il était là ? Il devait être trop prit par ses paroles pour le réaliser.

Marchant vers la porte de la cabine, Cloud sortit et haussa un sourcil, étonné. **« - Tu es encore là ? » **Demanda-t-il d'un air hébété.

Zack hocha la tête en se levant de son siège. **« - Ouais, j'ai pensé que je pouvais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu es fini sans te déranger. » **Répondit Zack en se levant pour aller récupérer son manteau et celui du blond.

Cloud sortit complètement de la cabine et referma la porte derrière lui. **« - Oh… je suis désolé si je t'ai retenu. » **Murmura Cloud. Zack secoua la tête.

**« - Non, pas de soucis. Allez, sortons. » **Dit Zack tout à coup. Cloud pencha la tête et pinça les lèvres.

**« - Et où allons-nous ? » **Demanda-t-il. Zack secoua la tête avec un sourire.

**« - Hey, c'est une surprise. En l'honneur de tout ton travail accompli aujourd'hui. » **Fit Zack en sortant du studio et regardant Cloud. Il pouvait voir que le blond hésitait, comme s'il menait un conflit intérieur.

**« - Eh bien… si tu veux… » **Commença Cloud mais les mots s'évanouirent sur ses lèvres quand il croisa le regard violet et amical de son ami.

Zack rigola. **« - Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire, que veux-tu faire ? » **Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Cloud déglutit avec peine, et pria les dieux pour qu'il ne rougisse pas. Son cœur battait encore follement dans sa poitrine. Il grogna intérieurement.

Comme le brun commençait à s'éloigner, Cloud regarda pensivement vers le sol. Peut-être qu'une soirée avec Zack pourrait lui changer les idées…

Mais attends, et pour Reno ? Se demanda-t-il avec amertume. Que devait-il faire ? Est-ce que s'il prenait le risque de sortir avec Zack, ça irait ? Sans oublier que le concert approchait et Cloud était certain que Reno y serait. Et Cloud savait que quelque chose pourrait arriver après ça. Il trembla légèrement à cette pensée.

Et si Reno voyait Zack…

Cloud ne pouvait pas perdre Zack, pas après tout ce que le brun avait fait pour lui. Non seulement ça, pensa Cloud alors qu'il levait les yeux vers son ami, mais il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait également. Pourquoi tout à coup, la présence du brun l'émoustillait à ce point.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Cloud tapota le sol avec le pied. **« - Nous… pourrions aller manger quelque chose, ou voir un film… ou… je ne suis pas sûr. » **Admit Cloud.

Zack leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Cloud. **« - Faisons tout ça alors ! » **S'écria Zack en entrainant le blond vers la porte. Cloud regarda Zack avec incrédulité.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda-t-il bêtement.

Zack laissa échapper un rire. **« - Allez, quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu as laissé quelqu'un te choyer ? Hm, Monsieur le Grincheux ? » **Plaisanta Zack. Cloud fit une grimace et il voulait lever la main pour frapper le brun sur la tête. Mais il garda la main fermement le long de son bras et laissa échapper un soupir.

**« - Bon, bon… d'accord. » **Fit Cloud.

Zack sourit et retira son bras des épaules de Cloud alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. Comme Cloud passait la porte du studio, une pensée apparut dans son esprit alors qu'il sortait derrière Zack.

Je suis fatigué de vivre dans la peur.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Bare My Soul

**Titre : **The Last Goodnight

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance Drogue et léger drame.

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre 12 : Bare My Soul**

**By DamagedWorth**

**« - Je pense que c'était un très bon film. Qu'en penses-tu, Spike ? » **Demanda malicieusement Zack, émettant un petit rire quand Cloud pinça les lèvres.

**« - C'était dégoûtant. » **Déclara Cloud en secouant la tête alors que la brise faisait voleter ses cheveux sauvagement.

Zack sourit. **« - Oh, allez. Ce n'était pas si mal. Tu n'as sursauté que… sept ou huit fois ? »**

Cloud fit une grimace. **« - Parce que je déteste le sang et le gore. Surtout quand il y a un psychotique qui pourchasse les autres avec une tronçonneuse. » **Déclara Cloud avec sarcasme.

Zack rigola. **« - C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi le film ! » **Répliqua-t-il malicieusement. Cloud gémit.

**« - Merci. » **Murmura-t-il bien que ses lèvres étaient recourbées en un petit sourire. Heureusement pour Zack, il le cachait sous une mèche de cheveux. **« - Alors, euh… où allons-nous maintenant ? » **Demanda Cloud comme il éraflait le béton avec sa chaussure. **« - Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir manger après avoir vu… tout ça. » **Admit Cloud. Ah, l'art du sarcasme.

Zack leva les yeux au ciel. **« - Ne me dis pas que tu vas en faire des cauchemars. » **Taquina Zack. Cloud grogna et secoua la tête.

**« - Oh, tais-toi. » **Zack savait très bien que Cloud n'était pas du tout un fan de film d'horreur. Et il se rappelait de toutes ces fois où Cloud s'était accroché à son bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour ne pas voir les scènes horribles du film.

* * *

_D'un seul mouvement rapide, un coup de machette s'abattit sur le visage de la femme, fendant le crâne en deux et faisant gicler du sang partout._

_**« - Oh, Gaia… c'est… » **__Commença Cloud en enterrant son visage contre la chemise du brun. Il entendit Zack rigolait légèrement._

_**« - Oh, c'est génial. » **__S'écria Zack en se penchant un peu plus vers l'écran. Il rigola avec une petite grimace quand Cloud lui donna un coup dans le ventre._

_**« - Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce film parmi tous les autres ? Tu ne pouvais pas prendre… je ne sais pas… une comédie ou quelque chose ? » **__Rouspéta Cloud, d'une voix peureuse. __**« - J'aurais même été partant pour une comédie romantique ! »**_

_Le bruit du sang en train de gicler fit grincer les dents de Cloud. Zack leva les yeux au ciel et passa un bras autour des épaules du blond, l'attirant contre lui. __**« - Non, ça n'aurait pas été aussi amusant. » **__Dit Zack en attrapant la télécommande et rembobinant le passage sanglant une fois de plus avec un sourire._

_**« - Zack ! » **__Réprimanda Cloud avec colère._

* * *

**« - Crétin… » **Murmura Cloud dans un souffle alors qu'un rire émanait du brun. Il regarda ensuite Zack quand il remarqua que ce dernier l'observait.

**« - Alors ? » **Demanda Zack. Cloud cligna des yeux de confusion, mais se rendit vite compte que le brun était toujours en attente d'une réponse quant à leur prochaine destination. Il réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait personnellement pas envie de rester à la vue d'autrui. Mais, franchement, il ne voulait pas quitter Zack ni s'éloigner de sa compagnie rassurante non plus. Cloud débattit les options, et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

**« - Eh bien… je peux cuisiner quelque chose à l'appartement. » **Déclara Cloud en baissant les yeux vers le sol. **« - Je n'ai pas envie de rester dehors plus longtemps. » **Murmura-t-il.

Zack observa Cloud pendant un moment. Cloud se proposait de cuisiner ? Eh bien… il se rappelait vaguement que le blond avait apprit quelques trucs de sa mère. Il avait vu Cloud cuisiner une ou deux fois. Mais il était vraiment surpris par le fait qu'avec tous les revenus qu'il avait grâce à sa carrière, il voulait plutôt se débrouiller de lui-même.

Ou, peut-être que Cloud préférait juste qu'il en soit ainsi.

Avec un sourire, il passa un bras autour des épaules du blond. **« - Allons-y. »**

* * *

Observant son placard, Cloud chercha lentement quelque chose de comestible. Ses yeux passèrent sur chaque ingrédient, puis tourna la tête après un moment. **« - Que veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup… » **Commença Cloud, mais il s'arrêta quand Zack pinça les lèvres.

Le brun pencha la tête. **« - Hm… » **Réfléchit Zack en portant une main à son menton. Son regard chercha pendant un moment avant de repérer une petite boite de pâte. Il sourit et se pencha pour l'attraper. **« - Ça sera parfait ! »**

Cloud haussa un sourcil. **« - Des pâtes ? » **Demanda-t-il bêtement. Zack hocha la tête et donna la boite à Cloud. Le blond s'en empara et regarda pensivement la boite. Il haussa ensuite les épaules. **« - Très bien, d'accord. » **Fit-il en se tournant vers la cuisinière, mais Zack l'arrêta en lui serrant doucement le bras.

**« - Je vais les faire cuir. » **Déclara Zack. Cloud cligna des yeux et secoua rapidement la tête.

**« - Oh non, tu n'as pas à le faire. Je me souviens de ta cuisine. » **Répliqua le blond. Les lèvres de Zack se tordirent en une petite moue espiègle.

**« - Oh allez. Je sais comment faire ! C'est des pâtes ! Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être dur ? » **Interrogea Zack en prenant la boite des mains de Cloud. **« - Il suffit juste de faire bouillir de l'eau et les mettre dedans, non ? » **Fit Zack en agitant la boite. Il se tourna ensuite vers la cuisinière. **« - Tu as une casserole ? » **Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Cloud laissa échapper un long soupir.

_Génial, ma cuisine va être détruite._ Pensa-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers un placard pour en sortir une casserole. Il tendit le bras pour la tendre à Zack en poussant un autre soupir. **« - Ne laisse pas l'eau bouillir trop longtemps, ça va déborder sinon. Et assure-toi de **_**remuer**_** les pâtes. » **Souligna Cloud de façon très détachée.

Zack agita la main avec dédain. **« - Je sais ! » **Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers l'évier. Il remplit la casserole avec une quantité d'eau avant qu'il ne relève les yeux et croise le regard de Cloud. Ce dernier nota que son cœur s'emballa stupidement.

Il se mettait à battre ainsi seulement quand il était près de Zack.

_Ou c'était autre chose_, pensa Cloud tout d'un coup.

Zack pencha la tête. **« - Tu ne vas pas bouger de là, je suppose ? » **Demanda Zack, et Cloud secoua la tête pour se reprendre, secouant ses mèches blondes devant son visage.

**« - Non, je suis assez curieux de voir à quel point tes talents de cuisinier se sont améliorés. » **Répondit Cloud, et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit Zack levait les yeux au ciel.

**« - Je peux faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que cuire des pâtes. » **Protesta Zack mais Cloud n'en démordit pas.

**« - Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois où tu as essayé de cuisiner avec moi ? » **Demanda Cloud en levant les yeux, songeur. **« - Je crois que tu as presque causé une crise cardiaque à ma mère quand elle est rentrée à la maison. » **Déclara Cloud.

Zack fit la moue. **« - Elle avait été surprise ! » **Rétorqua-t-il.

Cloud se contenta de lancer à Zack un regard impatient.

Comme le brun se dirigeait vers lui, une vague de chaleur engloutit son corps alors qu'il reculait contre le comptoir, les yeux grands ouverts. Un soupir saccadé sortit de ses lèvres et il baissa les yeux vers le sol, hébété.

Zack posa la casserole sur le comptoir tout en se penchant un peu plus vers Cloud. **« - Whoa, tu vas bien ? » **Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Cloud trouva que la chaleur s'intensifiait à mesure que Zack comblait la distance entre eux, quant à son cœur, il battait de plus en plus fort contre ses côtes, douloureusement.

Zack plaça alors une main sur le front de Cloud et le blond ne comprit pas comment une simple pression de son ami suffisait pour que son cœur manque presque d'exploser tellement il battait fort. Cloud s'écarta de ce contact.

**« - Commence à cuire… j'ai juste… » **_Pense à quelque chose. N'importe quoi. _**« - Le film m'a rendu malade. »**

_Oh, bien._

Zack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Cloud agita rapidement les mains avec dédain. **« - Je reviens tout de suite, vraiment, je vais bien. »**

Cloud se détourna et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui avant d'appuyer son dos contre le battant. Il posa la main sur sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait à haleter fortement. _Bon sang,_ pensa-t-il. _Pas maintenant. Arrête._

Une sensation de brûlure se déversa en lui, il aurait dû savoir après quelque jours sans prendre aucune drogue, son corps commencerait à le rappeler à l'ordre. Son corps éprouvait le fort désir de se tourner vers la petite boite dans sa table de nuit pour prendre une aiguille. Se percer le bras. Prendre quelque chose pour le calmer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. _Non_, pensa-t-il fermement. Il devait lutter pour le bien de tous ceux qui prenaient soin de lui. Il le fallait. Mais la douleur qui le rongeait… c'était presque insupportable. Et Cloud ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi le simple contact et la proximité de son ami accentués cette douleur.

Cloud sentait la sueur commencer à se former sur ses tempes et son front, sa gorge devenait douloureusement sèche. Son souffle devenait saccadé.

S'écartant de la porte, il entra rapidement dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Il se contre le lavabo, baissant suffisamment la tête pour que son front repose sur la porcelaine froide.

_Bon, de grandes inspirations. Allons, n'abandonne pas. Tu dois combattre. Tu le dois. Tu peux faire ça, tu __**veux**__ faire ça. _Fit Cloud, lançant des paroles rassurantes et encourageantes à son cerveau. _Oui, c'est bien. Respire profondément. Combat-la. __**Combat.**_

Le souffle saccadé de Cloud commença à se régularisé, et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre de moins en moins fort contre ses côtes. Il poussa un soupir tremblant alors que la douleur en lui commençait à s'estomper. Il leva lentement la tête du lavabo contre lequel elle reposait mollement, et ses yeux azurs rencontrèrent son reflet. Bien qu'il respirait encore un peu difficilement, Cloud pouvait voir que la couleur revenait sur ses joues. Au moins, son corps ne ressemblait pas à un cadavre en décomposition.

Malgré tout, il se força à faire un petit sourire. _Tu peux le faire, _dit-il dans sa tête. _Tu peux montrer à tous que tu n'es pas aussi fragile et faible qu'ils le pensent. Tu peux permettre à tes parents que tu es capable de vivre ta vie seul aussi bien qu'avec eux. Tu peux finalement avoir Zack dans ta vie sans question. Et peut-être, peut-être, tu pourras laisser le passé derrière toi._

_Bien que ce ne soit qu'une hypothèse de joie et d'espoir, _pensa Cloud alors qu'une soudaine vague de lassitude le submergeait. _Fichu médicaments…_

Un cri et une étrange déflagration ramena Cloud à la réalité, et il leva lentement la tête avant de la tourner vers la porte blanche. Il resta pensif un moment, se demandant s'il avait réellement entendu quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'un autre cri de Zack atteigne ses oreilles.

Oh, merde.

Cloud quitta rapidement la salle de bain et traversa sa chambre. Il se précipita vers le salon qui était seulement séparé par un comptoir de la cuisine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Zack en pleine guerre contre la casserole d'eau bouillante. Il pouvait légèrement enregistre les nouilles qui débordaient de la casserole. Cloud se passa une main dans les cheveux alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **Demanda Cloud et Zack tourna rapidement la tête vers lui avec un sourire penaud.

**« - Rien, rien ! » **Essaya-t-il de répondre faiblement, mais Cloud était déjà en train d'avancer vers la gazinière où se trouvait la casserole frémissante. Pourquoi la casserole _tremblait _?

Cloud grimaça un peu quand il sentit une gouttelette d'eau bouillante atterrir sur sa peau et avec un cri bruyant, il saisit la poignée de la casserole à main nue et la jeta négligemment dans l'évier d'un geste rapide. L'eau et les pâtes avaient volés un peu partout dans la cuisine et Cloud ferma les yeux quand il sentit de l'eau bouillante gouttelait dans son cou. Il entendit Zack se déplacer vers lui, mais il dut rouvrir les yeux quand Zack glissa sur le sol humide. Il atterrit sur le coccyx et poussa un petit cri.

La cuisine tomba dans un profond silence alors que Cloud haletait doucement. Il s'éloigna de l'évier pour revenir vers Zack. Il hésitait entre aider son meilleur ami à se relever ou lui crier dessus. Mais sa chaussure dérapa sur le sol humide, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et chutant contre le comptoir. Son dos cogna contre ledit meuble, et une onde de douleur lui remonta dans la colonne vertébrale. Il serra les dents sous la douleur et attendit un moment avant de pousser un long soupir.

Zack observa Cloud pendant un temps avant qu'un éclat de rire ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Les yeux de Cloud s'élargirent et il regarda Zack avec incrédulité. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait trouvé ça drôle ?

Du point de vue de Zack, l'expression sur le visage de Cloud était inestimable et il n'arrivait pas à se contenir avec sa main alors qu'il continuait de rire encore plus fort. Il pencha la tête vers le bas et l'écho de son rire empli la pièce.

Cloud pinça les lèvres quand il remarqua un brin de pâte pendouillé du coin de l'œil et avec un regard aigre, il leva la main pour le retirer d'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il observa la nouille avant qu'un petit rire ne sorte de sa bouche également.

Cloud pencha la tête en arrière et son rire résonna en écho à celui de Zack. Il se trouvait avec Zack sur le sol de la cuisine avec une casserole d'eau bouillante qui avait éclaboussé la pièce d'eau et de pâte. Il n'y avait vraiment que Zack pour rater quelque chose d'aussi simple que de faire cuire des pâtes et transformer sa cuisine en champ de bataille.

A quand remonter la dernière fois qu'il avait ri comme ça ?

Très probablement depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient été tous les deux ensembles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi… mais il n'y avait qu'avec Zack que Cloud pouvait être lui-même.

Et peut-être que maintenant… il pouvait essayer de nouveau.

Alors que les rires de Cloud et Zack s'éteignirent, les yeux du blond rencontrèrent le regard violet du brun qui tendit la main vers les cheveux de Cloud. Il retira délicatement une autre nouille de ses mèches blondes et le remua devant le visage de Cloud. **« - Je dois te rebaptiser tête de nouille maintenant. » **Dit-il en ricanant légèrement. Cloud se contenta de fixer Zack.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien les traits de Zack étaient beaux jusqu'à maintenant.

Et ses yeux violets… que la mako faisait briller plus intensément…

Le mot 'beau' résonna dans la tête de Cloud.

Et les joues du blond se colorèrent de rouge. Zack avait son visage si près du sien. S'il aurait été mal à l'aise, il se serait aussitôt écarter, mais étrangement, il se sentait… bien.

Zack observa le regard azur de Cloud, ses yeux se plongeant en lui. Son corps réagit soudainement à une impulsion. Son corps voulait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il s'agissait d'une situation et de sentiments qui lui étaient vraiment étrangers. Zack posa une main sur le carrelage de la cuisine tandis que l'autre se posait sur le placard à côté de la joue gauche de Cloud.

Cloud sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il battait fortement au point il lui faisait réellement mal. Pourquoi Zack était-il si proche ? Et pourquoi ne s'écartait-il pas ?

Cloud était certain maintenant que ses joues étaient cramoisie et que Zack s'en était aperçu. Mais le blond ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder en silence, ses prunelles l'observant avec une crainte révérencielle et une autre émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à déchiffrer.

Zack regarda pensivement Cloud. Que faisait-il ? C'était son meilleur ami, c'était Cloud Strife. Pourquoi se penchait-il sur lui comme un prédateur sur sa proie ? Mieux encore, quelles étaient ses intentions ? Alors qu'il étudiait les traits de Cloud, il ne put empêcher ses pensées de divaguer.

Les joues de Cloud virèrent à l'écarlate. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors que ses yeux azur l'observaient et qu'il se plongeait dans ses propres pensées. Le visage de Cloud était un mélange de confusion, d'interrogation et d'émerveillement. Une autre nouille pendouilla mollement sur le côté de son visage alors qu'il penchait légèrement la tête avec curiosité.

Zack n'avait jamais pensé que Cloud était beau jusqu'à ce moment. Il l'avait vu si souvent qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu un Cloud si…

Si…

Innocent. Beau. Aimant. Tout ce que Cloud avait essayé d'enfouir en lui et qui était en train de ressortir. Sa dépendance. Ses secrets. Sa nouvelle vie. Une vie où il avait écarté Zack. C'est à cet instant que Zack eut un nouveau but. Cloud n'avait plus l'intention de le repousser. Il en était sûr. La personne qui était sous lui à cet instant était bien loin de l'être au cœur froid.

Cloud sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand le visage de Zack commença à s'abaisser vers le sien, et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du brun s'écraser contre sa peau. Curieusement, Cloud eut l'impression que son visage venait à la rencontre du brun. Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son sang pulsait dans ses veines ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Mais il n'était pas mal à l'aise. Alors que le visage de Zack approchait de celui de Cloud, il put voir que les yeux du blond se fermaient légèrement.

Que faisaient-ils ?

Une soudaine vibration bientôt accompagnée par une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce et les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent. Zack cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise avant de secouer la tête en s'éloignant de Cloud. Et pour une raison inconnue, Cloud ressentit le sentiment inconnu de…

Déception ?

Cloud observa pensivement Zack avant de rompre le contact visuel pour sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il regarda l'identité de celui qui appelait et il sut qu'il n'aimerait pas. Son esprit était trop dispersé pour prêter attention à autre chose qu'à la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu dans sa cuisine. Cloud appuya sur le bouton rouge de son téléphone et le silence revint dans la pièce alors qu'il remontait son regard vers Zack.

Ce dernier s'était remis debout et s'approchait du comptoir pour attraper un torchon. Il sourit timidement alors que sa main libre allait frotter le dos de sa tête d'un air penaud. **« - Je suppose que je vais devoir nettoyer tout ça. » **Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisinière et rompant le contact visuel rapidement.

Cloud baissa les yeux vers le sol et hocha la tête. **« - Ouais… »**

Zack entendit Cloud se remettre sur ses pieds alors qu'il essuyait précautionneusement la cuisinière. Jetant un léger coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il remarqua immédiatement que le visage du blond avait reprit ses traits amère comme avant que tout ça n'arrive.

Il se surprit à froncer les sourcils alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la cuisinière, reprenant son activité avec trouble.

* * *

Ses cheveux blonds humides vinrent effleurer ses genoux alors qu'il les remontait contre sa poitrine dans l'eau de la baignoire. Il fixait la surface d'un air hébété, son esprit étant parti loin. Il passa sa main libre le long de la surface de l'eau, alors qu'il était actuellement assit dans la baignoire avec un air pensif.

Alors qu'il observait fixement l'eau, son reflet se modifia lentement pour laisser apparaitre le beau visage d'un jeune homme brun. Les yeux de Cloud se fermèrent fortement et sa main frappa l'eau pour chasser l'image.

Cloud s'appuya ensuite contre le rebord de la baignoire, fixant le plafond à travers la vapeur d'eau chaude. Qu'est-ce qui venait d'arriver ? Pourquoi rougissait-il constamment, riait des choses absurdes et souriait tout le temps à Zack ? Pourquoi est-ce que Zack était la seule personne avec qui il se sentait ainsi ? Mais le pire de tout, pourquoi est-ce que sa poitrine lui faisait mal de cette façon ?

Les questions continuaient à le narguer alors qu'il inspirant profondément par le nez, tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Ses cheveux humides étaient plaqués à son front et il continuait à respirer doucement, cherchant le meilleur moyen de retrouver des pensées calmes.

Il posa un bras le long du rebord de la baignoire, ses doigts tapotant délicatement sur l'émail. Il se mit à fredonner doucement un air qui ne lui était pas vraiment familier. Mais dans de tels moments, quand il était plongé dans un tel état second, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Il ferma lentement les yeux. Ses doigts continuaient à tapoter contre la baignoire alors qu'il fredonnait un peu plus fort. Lentement, les mots commencèrent à sortir. Des mots que Cloud ne pouvait pas comprendre, apporter, chanter…

Le cœur de Cloud se mit à battre violemment quand son esprit se tourna vers le jeune homme brun. Pourquoi s'était penché vers lui quand Zack fermait la distance entre leurs deux visages ? Pourquoi avait-il souhaité cette fichue proximité ? Pourquoi avec le seul souffle chaud sur ses lèvres il en avait en quelque sorte voulu **plus **? Ce souffle qui avait provoqué cette anticipation de vouloir découvrir pourquoi il se sentait ainsi. La nécessité de respirer à même sa bouche.

Inspire…

Expire…

Respire ?

Cloud fronça les sourcils alors que ce mot retentissait continuellement dans son esprit, encore et encore. Respire…

Restant encore quelques secondes immobile, les yeux de Cloud s'ouvrirent brusquement. Redressant le haut de son corps, Cloud posa ses deux mains sur les rebords de la baignoire et émergea complètement son corps nu de l'eau. Il sortit rapidement, glissant un instant sur le carrelage, alors qu'il s'avançait vers le porte-serviette. Drapant une serviette autour de sa taille, il se hâta vers sa chambre et se précipita ensuite vers la table de chevet à côté de son lit.

Son attention se porta sur le tiroir du petit meuble, et Cloud l'ouvrit rapidement pour fouiller dedans. Cherchant aveuglément, Cloud sortit deux simples objets qui avaient toujours été un moyen de lui vider la tête. Bien que ces derniers temps, ça ne lui apportait que de la frustration. S'asseyant sur son lit, le corps froid et humide, Cloud posa le tout sur ses genoux et resta un instant pensif. Il leva la tête et regarda le plafond pendant un moment avant de reporter son attention vers le bas.

Il posa la mine du stylo sur le papier et se mit à écrire les simples mots qui mettaient son âme à nu, l'inspiration au point mort.

Zack.

_**A suivre…**_


	13. Say What You Will

**The Last Goodnight**

**Chapitre 13 : Say What You Will**

**By DamagedWorth**

**« - Ne les fais pas tomber. »**

**« - Je ne vais pas le faire. C'est juste que… ! »**

_Bang._

Vincent posa une main sur l'arrête de son nez et gronda. **« - Yuffie… » **Commença-t-il alors qu'il regardait ses instruments maintenant au sol.

Bien que cela faisait une semaine que les préparatifs du concert avaient commencé, Vincent, Yuffie et Aerith apportaient le reste du matériel nécessaire pour ce soir. Malheureusement, il avait lieu dans l'un des secteurs les moins réputés, le Secteur Cinq. Ce n'était pas la foule qui les préoccupaient, mais plutôt les environs. Un grand nombre d'incident semblaient avoir eu lieu ici, et pour eux, jouer dans une telle zone était un vrai effort, ainsi que pour Cloud.

Mais c'était quelque chose qu'ils feraient en souriant.

Le Highwind était plutôt bruyant cet après-midi, bondé et surtout, carrément une nuisance. Le studio était devenu une nuisance et pour préserver leur chanteur, avaient décidés de se déplacer. D'une certaine manière, incroyablement, les médias s'étaient rassembler en grand nombre pour leur parler et Aerith n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de les regarder fixement, et Yuffie s'était chargée de lever les mains en l'air en criant 'sans commentaire', encore et encore.

Vincent avait trouvé cela plutôt amusant.

Rapidement et avec facilité, le ton doux et riche de Vincent avait calmé les journalistes et il avait pu répondre à quelques questions. Il leur avait expliqué que les rumeurs étaient fausses, que le jeune homme blond n'était pas là actuellement pour répondre à leurs questions et qu'ils pourraient les voir lors de leur concert dans six jours. Bien que cela ait été beaucoup de tracas, les trois membres du groupe avaient réussi à sortir en douce sans se faire repérer.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu de patience avec les gens particulièrement curieux, même si c'était leur travail.

Du coin de l'œil, Vincent pouvait voir que même Cid avait eu quelques difficultés pour gérer le nombre important de clients au sein de son club ce jour-là. C'était surprenant parce qu'en général, il n'y a pas autant de gens qui sont de sortit jusqu'à une bonne partie de la nuit. C'était étrangement bizarre…

**« - Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça… » **Dit Aerith en s'avançant vers Yuffie. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux châtains en arrière et se pencha pour ramasser une des guitares au sol. Elle leva les yeux vers Vincent et sourit. **« - Ne sois pas en colère, rien n'a été endommagé. » **Fit-elle en se redressant. Vincent poussa un soupir de soulagement et tendit les mains pour lui prendre la guitare.

Il regarda ensuite Yuffie avec des yeux noirs. La jeune fille fit la moue.

**« - C'était un accident. » **Se défendit-elle avec un grand sourire. Vincent leva les yeux au ciel.

**« - Tu es officiellement interdite de toucher à nouveau mon matériel. » **Déclara Vincent avec sérieux, mais une pointe d'amusement se faisait entendre dans sa voix. Yuffie renifla de dédain et se saisit d'une pile d'accord dans ses bras en tirant la langue.

**« - Très bien, je les laisserais tomber intentionnellement la prochaine fois. »**

L'œil de Vincent fut agité d'un tic nerveux, et Aerith gloussa légèrement avant de se tourner légèrement vers l'homme se trouvant derrière le bar. Cid leva une main pour essuyer la sueur de son front après qu'une jeune femme se soit éloigné avec un sourire satisfait et une boisson. Il prit un moment pour respirer et croisa le regard d'Aerith.

**« - Hey, vous êtes encore là ? » **Cria-t-il par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule. Aerith sourit et hocha la tête tout en regardant vers Vincent et Yuffie une fois de plus.

**« - Nous prenons une pause. Nous serons sans doute beaucoup mieux quand Cloud arrivera. Espérons qu'il pourra emmener Zack avec lui aussi. Nous pourrions avoir son aide en plus. » **Déclara-t-elle en joignant les mains derrière son dos.

Vincent prit sur lui pour installer précautionneusement sa guitare en dehors de la scène. Il était sûr de pouvoir garder un œil sur elle ainsi car il était certain que quelqu'un finirait par être assez stupide pour venir y jeter un coup d'œil curieux et l'abimer. Il regarda ensuite vers le bar et se redressa. Il défit un bouton de sa chemise noire tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux corbeau. **« - J'ai besoin d'un verre, de toute façon. » **Dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers le bar avec un soupir.

Yuffie rejoignit Aerith avec un regard aigre. **« - Tss, je laisse tomber sa guitare et il devient super émotif. »**

Aerith étouffa un petit rire. **« - Eh bien, je serais très fâché si tu aurais fais quelque chose à mon piano. » **Répondit-elle de façon très détachée. Elle savait que Yuffie pouvait réagir au quart de tour.

**« - Je ne ferais pas ça ! »**

Aerith rigola. **« - Théoriquement parlant. Il a juste réagit automatiquement quand tu as laissé tomber sa guitare. Et tu ferais pareil s'il abimait ta batterie. » **Elle se tourna sur son tabouret de manière à avoir la scène dans le dos. Yuffie fit une grimace.

**« - Je lui botterais le cul s'il fais ça. » **Dit-elle. Aerith rigola une nouvelle fois avant de s'avancer vers le bar. Yuffie s'installa sur le siège, bien sûr, à côté de Vincent. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, mais elle l'ignora quand un Cid lasse vint s'appuyer en face d'eux de l'autre côté du bar.

**« - Tss, tu ressembles à un vieil homme. » **Commenta Yuffie.

Cid haussa ses larges épaules. **« - Vieil homme hein ? Eh bien, je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'avoir ça. » **Cid attrapa une bouteille de martini de dessous le comptoir et secoua la substance avec un sourire méchamment fatigué. Les yeux de Yuffie s'écarquillèrent.

**« - Hey, je plaisantais ! Allez ! » **S'écria-t-elle. Cid laissa échapper un rire sec avant de se retourner vers les étagères pour prendre un verre à martini. Yuffie sourit alors qu'Aerith s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Elle appuya son coude sur le comptoir tout en plaçant son menton sur ses mains.

**« - C'est vraiment bien bondé depuis cet après-midi. » **Déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Cid laissa échapper un long soupir.

**« - M'en parle pas. Je ne sais pas quand ils ont commencés à se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau ici, mais ils ne sont toujours pas encore partis. » **Le front de Cid se plissa sous la concentration tout en mélangeant le contenu de la boisson. **« - Il est trop tôt pour bouger maintenant. » **Dit-il en plaçant le verre prêt devant Yuffie.

Cid regarda vers Aerith qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. **« - Peut-être que ça va se calmer bientôt. C'est difficile de se concentrer et de s'entrainer s'il y a autant de gens. » **Dit Aerith en repoussant une autre mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

Cid grogna avant de regarder vers Vincent. **« - Vous avez réussi à joindre le gamin ? » **Demanda-t-il tout en essuyant la sueur de son front.

Vincent regarda vers Aerith puis secoua la tête. **« - Non, Aerith a essayé toute la matinée. Mais Zack a dit que Cloud était sous traitement pour aider son corps à se sevrer. Alors, il peut dormir. »**

Cid hocha la tête. **« - Hum, peut-être. Ah, bien. » **Cid haussa les épaules. **« - Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je vais vous donner un coup de main. Je pense que je peux m'éloigner du bar pendant quelques minutes. »**

Aerith hocha la tête avec un sourire éclatant. **« - Ce serait super ! » **Dit-elle. Vincent regarda vers Yuffie qui était actuellement en train de déguster sa boisson, puis de nouveau vers Cid.

**« - Oui, je suis sûr que d'ici dix minutes, nous allons perdre une personne. » **Vincent cacha un petit sourire quand il entendit Yuffie s'étouffer.

**« - Oh, enfoiré ! »**

* * *

Il parcourut le papier avant de saisir son stylo une dernière fois. Tirant un peu la langue, Cloud griffonna rapidement une dernière chose sur la feuille. Ses yeux azur étudièrent attentivement les paroles.

**« - Euh… non, faut changer ça. » **Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en faisant courir une nouvelle fois le stylo sur la feuille. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur son téléphone pour prendre connaissance de l'heure. Il aurait dû aller au studio rejoindre les autres. Mais, terminer cette chanson était devenu primordial pour lui dès qu'il était sortit de la salle de bain la nuit dernière. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment il avait eu une telle poussée d'inspiration à cause d'une simple histoire qui comportait des pâtes ratées et son meilleur ami.

Mais il l'avait fait. Les mots semblaient sortir d'eux-mêmes quand ce souffle chaud contre sa peau revenait tourmenter son esprit. Ça ne le devrait pas pourtant, et c'était ce qui déconcertait le plus Cloud. Mais il continuait à le faire. Avec un soupir, il coinça le stylo entre ses doigts et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il relu une dernière fois ses mots avant qu'un flash n'attire son attention. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur son téléphone.

Haussant les sourcils, il se pencha sur le côté en direction de la petite table. Délicatement, il prit son téléphone et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Il pencha la tête. Trois nouveaux messages vocaux. Il ouvrit le clapet de l'appareil et le posa contre son oreille alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier du canapé avec la feuille sur ses genoux.

Ses yeux balayèrent son salon blanc et faiblement éclairée d'un air pensif, il entendit la voix automatique demander un mot de passe. Il abaissa le téléphone et tapota quelques chiffres avant de le remettre contre son oreille.

_**« - Message un, reçu le 2 novembre à neuf heures. »**_

_**« - Cloud, c'est Aerith. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir répéter au studio aujourd'hui. Nous allons tous au Highwind. Alors s'il te plait, rejoins-nous là-bas. Pas au studio. »**_

Cloud haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Pourquoi ne répétaient-ils pas au studio ? Sûrement qu'il devait y avoir une raison, sinon Aerith n'aurait pas dit quoi que se soit. Il lui faisait tout autant confiance qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Zack. Cloud appuya sur une touche pour entendre le message suivant.

_**« - Message deux, reçu le deux novembre à midi cinquante et un.. »**_

_**« - Spike ! »**_Cloud fit instantanément une grimace à l'entente de ce surnom que son ami lui donnait constamment depuis l'âge de treize ans. Zack était terriblement fort… _**« - Hé, je suis désolé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me libérerais au alentour de quatre heures aujourd'hui. J'ai de la paperasse en retard. » **_Il pouvait entendre Zack grogner d'ennui. _**« - Mais je vais venir te voir au studio vers, euh… » **_Un long silence. _**« - Cinq heures ? A plus tard, Chocobo-boy. »**_

Cloud appuya sur une petite touche sur le côté de son téléphone pour baisser le volume. Juste au cas où la voix de Zack décidait de résonner une fois de plus dans son oreille.

_**« - Dernier message, reçu le deux nombre à treize heures quatre. »**_

_**« - Oh, et pour information, je blâme ta casserole pour tout ce qui s'est passé hier. Je pense avoir environ huit brûlures différentes sur moi. Ta casserole est possédée. »**_

_**« - Fin de tous les messages. »**_

Cloud cligna bêtement des yeux tout en abaissant son téléphone vers ses genoux. Il appuya sur la touche rouge de son cellulaire avec un froncement de sourcils. Parmi toutes les choses qu'on pouvait dire dans un message, il accusait les pâtes pour l'incident d'hier. Cloud laissa échapper un léger rire. C'était typique de Zack. Il pouvait être fort, rusé et avoir un charme particulier… mais il n'était pas vraiment brillant pour reconnaitre ses points faibles.

_Charme_, répéta mentalement Cloud une fois de plus. Il secoua la tête et poussa un soupir de frustration. _Arrête de penser comme ça, c'est ton meilleur ami. Arrête._

_Mais pourquoi s'est-il abaissé si près de moi hier ?_

Cette pensée fut involontaire.

_Une seconde, _pensa tout à coup Cloud. Zack allait le retrouver au studio. Il était sûr qu'Aerith avait dû transmettre le message à Zack. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas que Zack avait prévu de le voir vu qu'ils devaient répétés. Et avec ses paroles nouvellement trouvés, il voulait les transmettre à ses amis dès que possible avant le concert. Etonnamment, il était presque… excité de l'enregistrer. Ces mots, Cloud ne les avaient jamais utilisé auparavant.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait retrouvé l'inspiration.

Cloud rouvrit le clapet de son portable, cherchant dans son répertoire le nom de Zack. Appuyant sur la touche d'appel, il appuya ensuite l'appareille contre son oreille. Cloud attendit ensuite patiemment que la voix du brun se fasse entendre.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Bon sang_, pensa Cloud en raccrochant. _D'habitude tu réponds toujours au téléphone, mais pas maintenant. _Cloud pencha la tête en arrière. Il allait devoir le rejoindre au studio avant de se rendre au Highwind, c'était le seul moyen de s'assurer que les autres savaient où ils seraient. Les yeux de Cloud dérivèrent vers le plafond un moment.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, la vision de Cloud n'était pas brumeuse. A ses yeux, son appartement n'avait plus rien de cette sombre distorsion qu'il semblait toujours avoir. Cloud sourit doucement. Il était resté cinq jours clean, et il se sentait absolument accompli. Peut-être qu'il pourrait vraiment arrêter. Peut-être que le brun pourrait garder son esprit occupé, ainsi que sa musique, et il pourrait alors mettre fin à ce qui l'avait conduit dans cet abîme noir qui était devenu son mode de vie.

Cloud se leva du canapé et attrapa sa veste noire, posée non loin. L'enfilant rapidement, il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche. Il y avait une bonne marche qui l'attendait.

* * *

**« - Me demande où il pourrait être… »**

Zack songeait au blond tout en se promenant autour de l'entrée du studio, jetant des coups d'œil pour voir si quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Une fenêtre qui se trouvait sur le côté de l'immeuble donnait directement sur la salle d'enregistrement où le groupe répétait, mais la pièce était sombre, déserte et vide. Zack laissa échapper un léger soupir et appuya son dos contre le mur de l'immeuble. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas encore là ? Il était sûr d'avoir prévenu Cloud qu'il venait là pourtant. Cloud n'était pas du genre à s'en aller sans au moins essayer de le prévenir.

Les yeux de Zack s'écarquillèrent quelques instants avant qu'il ne se mette à fouiller dans sa poche. Ses yeux se plissèrent pensivement alors qu'il fouillait et sortit rapidement son téléphone portable.

**« - Euh… un message vocal. » **Murmura Zack pour lui-même. **« - Je ne devais avoir aucun réseau ou quelque chose… »**

Zack appuya sur quelques touches et porta ensuite le téléphone à son oreille, appuyant plus confortablement son corps contre la façade du bâtiment. Il frissonna légèrement quand une légère brise s'éleva, faisant voleter ses mèches noires en tout sens. Enfin pas plus que d'habitude, de toute façon.

_**« - Un nouveau message, reçu le deux novembre à dix-sept heures quarante-sept. »**_

_**« - Hey Gamin, c'est Cid. Ecoute, si tu vois Cloud dès que tu te libère, dis-lui qu'on a besoin de lui au bar. Et essayez de rester à l'écart du studio, c'est une maison de fous là-bas. »**_

_**« - Fin des messages. »**_

Zack haussa un sourcil intrigué tout en raccrochant et remettant le téléphone dans sa poche. Rester à l'écart du studio ? Zack réfléchit tranquillement alors qu'il tournait le regard vers ledit immeuble. Comment ça une maison de fous ? C'était parfaitement calme et serein ici…

Des bruits de pas attirèrent l'attention de Zack et il tourna rapidement la tête pour croiser une paire de magnifiques yeux bleus azur qui le fixait. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

**« - Je me demandais quand tu allais venir ici. » **Déclara Zack en se détachant du mur pour faire face correctement au blond.

Cloud pencha la tête en plissant le front. **« - On m'a dit que nous ne répétions pas ici aujourd'hui, mais j'ai toujours mon casque et mon micro ici. Et ce sont les seuls matériaux que je possède. » **Déclara Cloud en repoussant une mèche blonde de son visage. **« - Donc j'ai pensé que je viendrais te chercher et prendre mes affaire avant de rejoindre les autres au bar. Aerith m'a dit de ne pas venir ici pour une raison quelconque. »**

Zack hocha la tête tout en tapotant sa poche avec sa paume, désignant son téléphone portable. **« - Ouais, Cid m'a laissé un message aussi. Il dit que c'est une 'maison de fous' ici. » **Zack pinça les lèvres. **« - Ca ne me semble pas agité. »**

**« - Euh… » **Grogna Cloud en avançant vers l'entrée. **« - Peut-être que c'était à l'intérieur. Cela pourrait bien être un nouveau groupe de la maison de disque ou quelque chose. »**

Mais sans que Cloud s'y attende, dès qu'il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte avec Zack derrière lui et qu'il l'ouvrit, il fut aveuglé par un flash lumineux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, essayant de s'adapter à la lumière soudaine. Dès que sa vue revint, Cloud aperçu alors un essaim de journalistes, de photographes et de caméramans. Le blond déglutit difficilement.

**« - Merde... » **Murmura-t-il. Zack agrippa alors le bras de Cloud, lui faisant signe de se replier.

**« - Allez, partons d'ici maintenant… »**

Toute cette foule avait tourné leurs visages vers les deux hommes debout dans l'entrée. Le long couloir était inondé de monde et tout le monde les regardait.

**« - C'est lui ! »**

**« - Vite, que ça tourne ! »**

**« - C'est Cloud Strife et le SOLDAT ! »**

_Le SOLDAT… ? _ Se demanda Cloud alors que la foule amorçait déjà un mouvement vers lui. Cloud ferma fortement les yeux alors qu'un autre flash illumina la pièce, et Zack essaya de les entrainer à l'extérieur. Mais dès que ce dernier eut réussit à tirer le blond, il sentit immédiatement son dos heurter quelque chose.

Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Zack se retourna rapidement et regarda de façon alarmante la caméra qui était braqué sur eux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se retourna vers Cloud. Ce dernier émit un grognement.

**« - Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas dit qu'il y avait autant de gens ici ? Quelle difficulté y avait-il pour ça ? » **Cracha Cloud alors qu'un autre flash les aveuglait. Cloud leva les yeux au ciel et faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive en voyant la persistance de certains journalistes pour avoir quelques photos de lui.

Zack se pencha vers Cloud et lui chuchota à l'oreille : **« - Peut-être que si nous disons quelque chose, ils seront satisfait et nous pourrons partir. »**

Cloud fit une grimace et regarda vers le sol. **« - Ils ne généralement pas méchants, et je me demande pourquoi ils sont tous là. » **Admit Cloud.

Le blond fut soudainement surpris par une femme s'avançant vers eux. Cloud haussa un sourcil quand un micro fut placé devant sa bouche.

**« - Monsieur Strife, est-il vrai qu'un autre concert aura lieu dans six jours à l'entrée du Secteur Cinq ? » **La jeune femme utilisa sa main libre pour remettre en place les lunettes sur son nez, alors qu'elle maintenant le micro devant Cloud. Ce dernier cligna des yeux à quelques reprises avant de se racler la gorge. Peut-être qu'une seule réponse pourrait les satisfaire…

**« - Oui, c'est vrai. » **Répondit Cloud dans le micro.

**« - Est-il vrai que vous avez été dépendant à l'héroïne ? »**

**« - Est-il vrai qu'un album va bientôt sortir ? »**

**« - Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur votre groupe rival, Azote Liquide ? »**

L'esprit de Cloud était durement perturbé alors que les questions s'élevaient de toutes parts dans le bâtiment. Comment, par les sept enfers, pouvaient-ils lui poser des questions sur des choses qu'il avait appris à enterrer à l'intérieur de lui-même ? Cela n'avait aucun sens et personne n'avait jamais parlé de ça avant.

Zack voulut saisir la main de Cloud pour tenter de le sortir de la foule, mais un homme s'était déjà déplacé vers lui avec un micro dans les mains.

**« - Et vous, le mystérieux SOLDAT avec que le musicien passe beaucoup de temps, y aurait-il une quelconque affaire de roman… ? »**

**« - Whoa, whoa, whoa ! » **S'écria Zack par-dessus le bruit de la foule, faisant taire tout le monde autour d'eux. Même Cloud regarda vers Zack avec des yeux écarquillés. Zack regarda directement dans les yeux de l'homme et s'empara du micro.

**« - Ceci. » **Commença Zack en pointant son doigt sur Cloud. **« - Est mon meilleur ami. Rien de plus, rien de moins. » **Zack prit une profonde inspiration. Ce serait diffusé partout. Il en était sûr. Mais qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée que lui et Cloud étaient plus que des amis ? Bien que l'idée réjouissait étrangement Zack…

Comment Zack ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Cloud se plongea dans ses pensées. Il commençait à s'interroger sur les possibilités. Cela devait être l'œuvre de Reno, il avait déjà essayé de saboter sa carrière. Les médias ne courrait jamais intentionnellement derrière Cloud, ils avaient l'habitude que le blond les ignore en agitant dédaigneusement la main. Rarement, Cloud se permettait un 'sans commentaire'. Jamais, depuis la mort de sa mère, les médias ne l'avaient harcelé comme ça. Et quelque chose remua à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas bien. Pourquoi devrait-il se soucier de ce que le monde pense de lui ? Sa seule intention était de faire de la musique pour les autres, trouver la paix là-dedans et peut-être même en profiter.

Pourquoi devrait-il continuer de vivre dans l'ombre tandis que Reno continuait à absorber sa propre lumière ? Ce n'était pas juste, et Zack allait en souffrir s'il continuait à se cacher dans l'obscurité. Impulsivité n'était pas le bon mot pour décrire ce que Cloud ressentit soudainement. Peut-être, son intrépidité avait finalement prit le dessus. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait ressentit que dans son passé quand Zack était à ses côtés.

Il ne voulait pas céder face au chantage de Reno.

Rapidement, Cloud saisit le micro des mains de Zack, et regarda droit en direction de la caméra alors que la voix lui revenait. **« - Oui, nous sommes en couple. »**

Zack était sûr que sa respiration s'était bloquée, et s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde, il se serait sans doute etouffé. Ses yeux se baissèrent lentement vers le blond, son regard interrogatif. Il étudia le visage de Cloud. Ce dernier fixait la caméra, le son de sa voix était sûres et forte pour que les journalistes et Zack l'entende. Puis, Cloud leva les yeux vers Zack.

Et il cligna de l'œil.

Zack fut prit de court. Cloud venait de lui faire un clin d'œil, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis des années. Mais il avait aussi pu voir quelque chose d'autre…

La détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Zack sentit ses lèvres se recourber en un sourire alors qu'il se tourner vers la caméra. Il tendit le bras et ses doigts allèrent s'entrelaçaient à ceux de Cloud. Heureusement pour le blond, personne ne vit que son cœur avait fait une soudaine embardé, battant contre sa poitrine comme s'il essayait d'en sortir. Cloud regarda pensivement ses doigts et ceux de Zack.

Il trouvait qu'effectivement, il aimait cette sensation… c'était en quelque sorte, réconfortant.

Zack se pencha vers le micro toujours dans les mains de Cloud. **« - Ouais, c'est vrai. Moi et Spike sommes amoureux. » **Répondit Zack. Cloud sortit de ses pensées et fut certain qu'un rire étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge. C'était un peu étrange.

Cloud releva les yeux vers la caméra, et leurs mains toujours jointes, il leur offrit un petit sourire. **« - Si c'est tout pour vos questions… » **Commença Cloud en tendant le micro au journaliste devant la bouche ouverte devant eux. Il balbutia quelques mots tout en reprenant l'objet des mains de Cloud. Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire. **« - Bien, nous allons partir. »**

Cloud ne fut pas surpris quand Zack le tira immédiatement par la main, fendant la foule maintenant silencieuse. Dès qu'ils mirent un pied dehors, le brouhaha des journalistes se ranima. Zack regarda Cloud en haussant un sourcil.

**« - Prêt à courir ? » **Demanda-t-il alors que son sourire s'agrandit. **« - Chéri ? »**

Cloud roula des yeux avec un soupir. **« - Ne commence pas à m'appeler ainsi. » **Dit Cloud dangereusement. Zack laissa échapper un rire tout en le tirant par la main.

**« - Mais je trouve qu'il est mignon. » **Taquina Zack. Cloud fit une grimace.

**« - Tu es un idiot. » **Murmura Cloud. Mais heureusement pour lui, le brun ne vit pas le sourire qui avait commencé à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Mais la vraie question était…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait ?

* * *

Le bar était tombé dans un profond silence alors que les nouvelles étaient diffusées dans toute la région. Chaque personne regardait avec choc l'écran de télévision qui se trouvait au-dessus du comptoir.

Cid le regardait avec un visage passif. **« - Sainte Mère de… Gaia. » **Murmura-t-il.

Yuffie s'était étranglée avec sa boisson alcoolisée. Elle se redressa un peu plus pour voir les visages de Cloud et de Zack sur l'écran de la télévision. **« - Quoi ? » **Chuchota-t-elle.

Même Vincent avait les yeux écarquillés. **« - Que… Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce vrai, ou est-ce que Cloud se foutait de tout le monde ? » **Murmura Vincent pour lui-même. Aerith avait appuyé ses coudes sur le comptoir, fixant aussi l'écran.

**« - Je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même… mais tu ne vois pas la façon dont Cloud fixe la caméra ? Et je suis sûre que tu as aussi vu la façon dont Zack à réagit en entendant Cloud. » **Dit Aerith sans quitter l'écran des yeux. L'expression de Cloud était déterminée, et elle n'avait plus vu ça depuis quelques années. Et en quelque sorte, il n'était plus vraiment confus. Il était captivant. Elle se penchant en arrière et posa une main sur l'épaule de Vincent. **« - Je crois que je comprends maintenant. »**

Cid tourna les yeux vers Aerith après quelques instants et haussa les sourcils. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu comprends à tout ça ? »** Demanda-t-il. Yuffie secoua la tête avec un long soupir.

**« - Ouais, je voudrais comprendre aussi. »**

Vincent examina les yeux émeraude d'Aerith pour avoir la réponse, et il laissa échapper un petit rire en se penchant en arrière. **« - Ah, je vois. »**

Yuffie les regarda tour à tour. **« - De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? » **S'écria-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air. **« - N'avez pas vu ça ? Cloud vient d'admettre aux médias que lui et Zack sont ensemble ! »**

Aerith rigola légèrement. **« - C'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que c'est parce qu'ils sont ensemble. Et Zack a été le premier à le voir, aussi. » **Elle regarda le visage de Cloud à la télévision et sourit doucement. **« - Je pense qu'il en a finalement assez de vivre dans la peur. »**

A la surprise de tout le monde, Cid grogna de l'autre côté du bar tout en se redressant du comptoir. Un sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres et Aerith sourit à son tour quand elle entendit le marmonnement de Cid.

**« - Il en a mit un putain de temps. »**

_**A suivre…**_


End file.
